Te Declaro la Guerra
by The Fairys 4 Ever
Summary: Para saber tiene que leer XD RR plz!... by Lavender007
1. Capitulo Uno

Quiero dedicar éste ff....a Veronika, que se ha leído todos los caps antes de que el fic se publique....y me ayudó con el título ¡GRACIAS VERO!...., a Silvia_Shia que lo leyó tbm antes y me dio seguridad para publicar el ff (me refiero a los caps que llevo escribiendo hasta ahora, claro), a SUS!!!, y LILY!!!!! y KRIS!!! L.Q.M, Fairys!..^^'Uu  
  
Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima, quien me ayudó con los nombres y aprovecho en agradecer... )y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. ^-^  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Te Declaro la Guerra  
  
Por Lavender007  
  
Capítulo 1: Fin de Curso...  
  
Nota-este capítulo comienza con una parte del quinto libro aunque no exactamente, digamos que lo modifiqué un poquito... no lo he puesto completo..(que flojera tipear todo) porque no estaba muy segura de que pudiese copiarlo en el fic....así que pues ....si quieren podrían leer la partesita de El recuerdo de Snape del libro ( 5 ) antes de comenzar el ff....lo dejo a su gusto...  
  
  
  
Lugar: Orilla del Lago  
  
Hora: En la tarde - Después del TIMMO de Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
........¿QUEEEE?-aulló James-¡Vamos nena, Yo nunca te llamaría una-ya sabes que!  
  
-Ush!!....Desareglándote el pelo por que piensas que se ve genial verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, presumiendo con esa estúpida Snitch. Caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal sólo por que puedes - me sorprende que tu escoba se pueda elevar con esa cabezota encima. Me ¡ENFERMAS!-Lily da un giro de 180 grados y sale corriendo, seguida por sus amigas.  
  
-¡Evans!-grita James -¡HEY EVANS!-Pero la nombrada ni se da por aludida.-¿Qué es lo que se trae?-pregunta James tratando pero fallando en parecer como si ésta le fuera una pregunta sin importancia.  
  
-Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que ella cree que eres un poco presumido, compañero-dijo Sirius  
  
-Bien -responde James, ahora lusiendo furioso-"bien-"-Hubo otro rayo de luz y Snape estaba otra vez flotando de cabeza.-¿Quien quiere verme quitarle los pantalones a Snivelly?......   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El incidente del lago fue olvidado rápidamente durante los pocos días que quedaban de clases. Pero 3 personas no lo olvidaron:  
  
- Lily estaba cabreada porque "Potter" había intentado seducirla (una vez más)en un momento de debilidad, aunque gracias a su libro "Como domar a la especie débil; 1500 formas y consejos para amaestrarlos ....." había podido contener sus instintos de no tirarsele encima para ..........darle su mercido......(ajá). Como sus amigas, por llevarle la contraria, le decían que Potter intentó defenderla y que siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad le gritaba, Lily les había dicho que estaba molesta también con Snape y así tranquilizar su conciencia y estar molesta con "Potter" en paz.  
  
- James, decía que "Evans" era: "- ¡.......Violenta..... entrometida ..... desagradecida .....borde.... explosiva..... impulsiva...... gritona ...... inteligente.....atractiva....... linda....atractiva.....sexy...atractiva....- ( '... hem, hem) -....ahmmmm...¿ya dije violenta?!".....  
  
Justo como se la había recetado el doctor...no, no...eeehhhh.....en fin, según el, tenía un carácter podrido con todo ser que no sea de su misma "raza", y que por haberle dicho la 'verdad' iba a hacerle la vida un infierno. Mientras tanto Sirius, Remus y Peter en un intento desesperado por calmarlo, le preguntaron el porque de tanta indignación con Evans obteniendo como consecuencia que James se moleste más y trató de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Lily y sus dos amigas el tiempo que les quedaba en Hogwarts.  
  
-Y la tercera persona era Snape. Por suerte, había podido escapar del espectáculo de Stripper más prometedor que los merodeadores planeaban ofrecer y cada vez que lo recordaba juraba que "Potter y sus amigos iban a arrepentirse de haber querido montar un 'Party Boy' con él".   
  
Gracias a los cielos sólo quedaban unos días para que el periodo de clases en Hogwarts terminara. Por lo tanto el año terminó sin darle tiempo de actuar tanto a James, quien juró venganza una noche ante la sala común repleta de alumnos Gryffindor, como a Snape, que proclamó GUERRA a los merodeadores la misma noche, en el mismo momento, en su cuarto, frente a su peluche de Serpiente color verde, que se arrastraba y le mordía cada vez que escuchaba su voz.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El banquete de despedida transcurrió bastante normal para el año que concluía. El gran comedor estaba adornado de banderolas con los colores de la casa ganadora y un estandarte detrás de la mesa principal mostraba un Tejón indicando que los ganadores de la copa de las casas del año era Hufflepuff.  
  
Hufflepuff ganaba la copa gracias a la "Batalla Campal" que se montó en los interiores de Hogwarts entre un selecto grupo de estudiantes poco después que los partidos de Quidditch termináran. Cuando se identificó al grupo exacto de "guerrilleros", Hufflepuff resultó con el mínimo número de estudiantes involucrados por lo que fue la casa a la que menos puntos le quitaron. Claro que aquella "Guerra Civil" no sólo ocasionó la resta de puntos en las casas. Por ejemplo, la señora Pomfrey terminó con una severo caso de Stress por exceso de trabajo, la pobre andaba como loca corriendo de un lado a otro a curar a sus pacientes que sufrían de un asombroso y extraño caso de dolor "sincronizado" ', por otro lado, la profesora McGonagall sufrió un ataque de histeria al leer la lista de "guerrilleros", debido a que gran parte de la lista pertenecía a su casa, ¿¿¿¿¿¿ Quienes Serían??????....  
  
El comedor estaba lleno, los estudiantes que conversaban animadamente produciendo la bulla habitual de fin de curso, fueron interrumpidos con la entrada de Dumbledore, seguido por aquel silencio que sólo su presencia puedía producir. Una vez estuvo ubicado en el centro de la mesa de profesores, se aclaró la garganta...  
  
-¡Un año más muere ante nuestros ojos!, y antes que empezemos con las delicias del banquete los entreteneré con mis palabras...... - silencio - Espero que sus musas se vayan a veranear, por lo menos no indefinidamente, y que sus neuronas mueran durante el verano.....Muchas felicidades a la casa de Hufflepuff por haber conseguido ganar la copa ........-dedicó un guiño a la mesa de Hufflepuff-. Y ahora ..........¡A comer!.  
  
Inmediatamente todo tipo de comida y bebida que se puediera imaginar aparecieron en las bandejas de las mesas.   
  
Cuando el banquete se dio por terminado los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas con el objetivo de hacer sus baúles para el regreso a "casa". Aunque gracias al gran banquete (en el cual los elfos se lucieron ejemplarmente con sus artes culinarias) se les hizo muy difícil llegar a meter mas de tres cosas en sus baúles sin antes quedarse dormidos.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A la mañana siguiente los alumnos estaban alborotados. En los pasillos de los cuartos todos iban como locos, de una habitacion a otra recogiendo y buscando las cosas que durante el año habían perdido o prestado, en fin, un desastre.   
  
Hagrid estaba esperando en las orillas del lago a los alumnos de primero para regresarlos en botes, mientras los carruajes que llevarían al resto de estudiantes se llenaban rápidamente.   
  
Pronto llegaron a Hogsmade donde el Expreso de Hogwarts ya los esperaba para llevarlos hasta la estación de King Cross.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La atmósfera del Hogwarts Express estaba algo cargada, se podía percibir que había algo raro, algo no estaba en orden.   
  
El regreso transcurría con extrema tranquilidad para lo que solía ser el cuerpo estudiantil, y la gran mayoría de alumnos se pasó el camino entero con los nervios de punta esperando a que de un momento a otro hubiera una gran exploción, que se abirera repentinamente la puerta de su compartimento dándole paso a una manta de bombas fétidas o que tuvieran que detenerse por que se habían encendido 'accidentalmente' bengalas del "doctor Filibuster" en la cabina de controles del tren. Lo "normal". (....Creo que debo resaltar que estos chicos tienen un concepto algo alterado relacionado con la palabra normal.) Pero no sucedió nada y todos estaban bastante asustados ante tal tranquilidad.   
  
Para cuando llegaron a Londres los estudiantes salieron del tren como si una tienda de rebajas acabara de ser inaugurada y el andén 9 y 3/4 se vació mas rápido que una bandeja de productos con muestras gratis.....   
  
Sólo cuatro muchachos permanecían dentro del anden.....  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja.....  
  
-¿Han visto como han salido todos de asustados?  
  
-Si, James..... - Sonriendo - ¡Parecían una estampida de rinocerontes!. ¡¡Tenías razón, Canuto!!  
  
- ¡Yo SIEMPRE tengo la razón, Lunático!- respondió el aludido con un falso tono dramático 'ofendido', los otros tres le quedaron mirando con cara de "Anda, Ya"...  
  
-De todas formas, nos ha salido mejor que cualquier broma de artillería pesada. - volvió al tema el tal "Lunático"  
  
-Genial idea de mantenerlos así todo el camino....Jajajajajajaja..   
  
-Calma ya Peter.....Ahmmmm, muy bien Merodeadores: hora de retirarse   
  
-James, hermano, arruinas la diversión.... - Contestó uno de ellos, acercandose al nombrado y pasándole uno de sus brazos por los hombros - ¡Respira el aire, la atmósfera!.. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?. Hoy hemos dado un paso adelante. Hoy toda la escuela esperaba nuestra última actuación del curso. No sabían quien sería la víctima, el blanco, y causó alerta general.....¡hemos acaparado la atención de Hogwarts entero! y hemos sido capaces de mantenerlos asustados todo el camino con uno de mis mas brillantes planes,..... la verdad es que no dejo de sorprenderme a mi mismo.....   
  
- ..De acuerdo, Canuto, creo que tu musa hizo lo que Dumbledore esperaba: se escapó y se fue a veranear indefinidamente - respondió James mientras los otros dos asentían con la cabeza - Vámonos: Lunático, Colagusano, antes de que comience con sus facetas egocentristas.- Dicho ésto comenzaron a caminar dirigiendose a la salida del andén, mientras "Canuto" iniciaba una de sus habituales conversaciónes unilaterales y monotemáticas .....   
  
Entonces el andén 9 y 3/4 quedó vacío....   
  
Éste es mi primer capítulo, se que es bastante corto, que no es muy muy específico y que no nombro ningún personaje que no conozcan. Pero es que es algo así como una "Introducción" para el siguiente curso ( sexto )de los personajes. No nombré nada nuevo para mantener el misterio y dejarlos espectantes hasta el siguiente cap. ^^ '  
  
Proximamente... Camino a Hogwarts  
  
- Personajes: Compañeros/as de curso, de clase, de casa, amigas de Lily, miembros de clubs de fans etc.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que me dejen sus opiniones en el LDV, hasta el prox. cap! ^^' ....  
  
  
  
-Lavender007- 


	2. Capitulo Dos

Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima, quien me ayudó con los nombres)y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. ^-^  
  
_________________________  
  
Capítulo 2 : Expreso Hogwarts-Andén 9 y 3/4 - Estación King Cross-Londres- Inglaterra  
  
Lugar: Entre la gente, junto al Expreso de Hogwarts en el Andén 9 y 3/4-Estación King Cross- Londres  
  
Hora: 10:50 am   
  
Era primero de setiembre y, al igual que todos los años, los estudiantes de la Escuela Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechicería se reunían dentro del andén 9 y 3/4 de la estación King Cross, en Londres....  
  
-¡LILYYYY!- gritaba una chica de ojos violeta azulado, mediana estatura y cabello negro recogido en dos moñitos (A lo estilo japonés).- ¡¡¡LILY!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡L-I-L-Y!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Gill!!!,..... ¿que tal?- preguntó Lily mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga.   
  
-¡¡¡BIEEENN!!!  
  
-Ahin...¡¡¡ venga...no hagas ESCENA!!! ¡¡¡que la gente nos quedará viendo!!!  
  
-Aish, lo siento, .......¿Que tal las vacaciones?, ¿El viaje?, ¿Tus padres?, ¿Cuando regresaste de Honolulú?, ¿Por que no escribiste?, ¿Ya se murió Petunia? ¿Has visto a Clo?.....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡XICAS!!!  
  
El andén quedó en silencio .........   
  
Todos los presentes habían quedado en silencio observando a un grupo de tres personas: Una borracha que acaba de gritar desaforadamente con una botella en la mano y dos locas que intentaban aparentar (muy mal x cierto) que no la conocían.   
  
- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Lily dirigiéndose a la gente que las miraba- ¿¿¿Es que acaso nunca han visto una escena??? - Después de ésto el andén recuperó la bulla. Y los estudiantes comenzaron a ocupar el tren  
  
-¡¡¡Clover!!!....- dijo la niña de moñitos japoneses,mientras la chica que respondía al nombre de Clover Darabont se abalanzaba sobre sus dos amigas (Gillian Dawson, y Lily Evans)- ....¿¿¿Estás borracha???  
  
-¿Qué?, ......ah!, ¿lo dices por la botella?. Jajajajaja, no, es una gaseosa.- Dicho ésto la chica puso su mano sobre su mochila y guardó la botella.  
  
-¿Una qué?- preguntó Gill   
  
-Gaseosa- repondió Lily, que al igual que su amiga Clover era bruja de familia muggle.- Son bebidas gasificadas y hay de diferentes sabores...  
  
-Ein, de lo mismo, no entendí. Pero weno no importa y que tal son esas "golosas"  
  
-Gaseosas- Corrigió Clo  
  
-Joder, eso...'  
  
-¡Gracias por el saludo, Clo!, creo que hasta levantaste a los muertos con tu grito   
  
-^^'U, no es nada, ¿Cómo están?  
  
- BIEN!!!...  
  
- Venga, subamos al tren, que ya se está llenando y no encontraremos compartimento para nosotras, ahí conversaremos....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lugar: En un lugar cercano al anterior  
  
Hora: 10:50 am .....   
  
-¡Joder!, ¿Dónde está James?  
  
-Calma, Sirius, ya debe estar en camino  
  
-¡Le dije que llegara temprano!, ¡PETER!,  
  
-Eu   
  
-¿Que hora tienes?  
  
-Ahmm, las once menos diez.  
  
-.......- Sirius lucía disgustado -¡¡¡SE AGARRARAN TODOS LO COMPARTIMENTOS Y NO PODREMOS...........¡¡¡Kristin!!!, ¿que tal el verano?- Una chica rubia exageradamente 'dotada' se acercaba a Sirius dándole un cariñoso saludo...  
  
Remus, interrumpiendo el "saludo"- Cof, Cof.....ahmmm....¿Sirius?,.... ¿Que nos decías de los compartimentos?   
  
-¿Eh?......¡Ah si!- y dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora a la chica dijo- Lo siento linda, tengo una cosita importante que hacer. Te veo después - La chica bastante decepcionada se fue..  
  
-Ahmmm, ¿Hasta hace un momento no era Darabont la única expectativa para el sexto curso? - Recordó Peter...  
  
-Si bueno...ahmmm....¿Y James qué?  
  
-Eso, Canuto, ¡Cambia el tema!  
  
- Calla....x cierto ¿Han visto a alguna de esas tres?  
  
-No, aún no las eh.....-Pero Peter no pudo teminar la frase por que algo lo interrumpió.....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡XICAS!!!  
  
El andén quedó en silencio ....   
  
  
  
Los tres chicos comenzaron a buscar la fuente del grito. Vieron que  
  
la mayoría de los presentes ya la había localizado y se habían quedado en silencio observando a un grupo de tres personas: Una loca que acaba de gritar desaforadamente con algo en la mano y otras dos que intentaban aparentar que no la conocían.   
  
- ¿QUÉ?- gritó una de ellas a las personas que las miraba- ¿¿¿Es que acaso nunca han visto una escena??? -   
  
Después de ésto el andén recuperó la bulla habitutal.   
  
-Ahí lo tienes, Canuto, ya escuchaste la dulce voz de tu doncella...  
  
- ..... Cállate - contestó Sirius - Joder!!!!.......¡PETER! ¡LA HORA!  
  
-Ya va: las once menos 5, alguna otra cosa más ¿A-M-O? '  
  
-¿A que hora le dijiste que venga?- Preguntó Remus  
  
- Cuarto para las 11....  
  
-Pues deberías haber empezado por ahí, y en vez de estarlo esperando akí hubiéramos ido a buscar un compartimento. Conociendo a James, es bastante probable que pierda el tren ....   
  
-¿Qué cosa del tren?- Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos   
  
-¡James!- saludó Sirius- pensábamos que ya no llegabas...  
  
-¿Por qué?- respondió el nombrado un poco ofendido- ¿Cuándo YO eh llegado tarde a algún lugar?  
  
Peter, Remus y Sirius, interesándose repentinamente en la marea de Ravenclaws que pasaba justo por su costado comenzaron a silvar.   
  
-Pues no se, compañero - respondió Remus despues de un rato- nómbrame una sóla cita a la que no hayas llegado tarde.  
  
-Vale - James puso carita de concentración (q xulo se le ve así xD!..)- aahhmmmm, bueno está la vez que.....y la otra vez en que....o el día que....¡AH! ¡ya se!, la vez que salí con la chica ......Victoria Hills, la cité en el aula de Encantamientos y ella llegó 10 min después. Y esa chica es conocida por su puntualidad...  
  
-James,......- refutó Sirius- ella llegó 10 min después porque le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Había estado tomando agua toda la tarde porque estaba nerviosa x la cita.....  
  
-'  
  
- Vale, ¿sabes qué?- terminó Peter -Te regalaremos un reloj cuando haya oportunidad.....  
  
-Venga, subamos al tren, ya subieron casi todos, será un milagro encontrar compartimento... - concluyó Remus  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Desde que el tren había partido habían pasado a lo largo de todos los vagones y los compartimentos, mirando si encontraban alguno para ellos pero todos estaban repletos.   
  
-Es imposible que encontremos un compartimento vacío ahora, ya todos estan ocupados - habló Por fin James, habían pasado 15 min en la misma danza y no encontraban nada.- ....y yo no pienso meterme en un compartimento lleno de chicas que no dejan de acosarme y mirarme como si fuera un objeto sexual .......me dan miedo... ¡_¡  
  
-Ni yo.... - Confirmó Sirius - Ese grupo de locas, te desnudan con sólo mirarte....- Sirius no había terminado de hablar cuando una puerta del lado derecho del pasillo se abrió y salieron 6 chicas gritando y empujandose para poder acercarse a sus 4 ídolos, lo que ocasionó, que las siguientes 6 puertas del pasillo se abrieran (3 del lado izquierdo y dos del lado derecho)..liberando + chicas.   
  
En una velocidad de 0.000000001 segundos un total de 36 (o mas) chicas enloquecidas se vieron persiguiendo a los chicos más atractivos de toda la escuela a lo largo del pasillo obligándolos a huír al siguiente y último vagón del tren. (¿Han visto alguna película de los Beatles en los cuales los muestran corriendo delante de una multitud?,....... pues imagínense algo así)  
  
  
  
Estándo a salvo en el otro vagón, después de 2 min. de silencio, se miraron y sin decir una sola palabra empezaron su búsqueda.   
  
Luego de buscar en todo el vagón llegaron a un compartimento que parecía vacío, ¡POR FIN!, era su última esperanza.  
  
Abrieron la puerta hubo un corto lapso de silencio y entonces 7 voces retumbaron en las paredes del compartimento recién abierto...  
  
- ¡¡¡USTEDES!!!   
  
ta ta ta taaaannnn *tambores*......¿Quienes estarán en el compartimento? creo que es bastante obvio ¿no?....   
  
weno,hasta akí el segundo capítulo, gracias a todos los que estén leyendo esto, espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó escribanme al LDV y si no pues busquen una forma sutíl y escríbanme tbm ....  
  
Hasta el siguiente cap!  
  
-Lav- 


	3. Capitulo Tres

Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima, quien me ayudó con los nombres)y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. ^-^  
  
_________________________  
  
Capítulo 3 : Hogwarts Express I  
  
La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y ahí en el umbral estaban "Ellos": James Potter, un chico muy muy Sexy de cabello color negro azabache y de ojos castaños, que al corresponderles la mirada te hacían volar al infinito y más allá... (¡Wuau!), usaba gafas que le daban apariencia de intelectual, como su cabello no se acomodaba fácilmente y casi siempre lo llevaba revuelto, era todo un galán y las chicas decían que llevar así el cabello lo hacia ver mas atractivo y le daba un toque de rebelde-intelectual. A su costado se encontraba Sirius Black, un chico de cabellera negra azulada y de ojos color azul que mataban al verlos, Sirius era un chico que tenia fama de conquistador, además de ser muy guapo, simpático y bromista. Entre el y James se encontraba un tercer chico que respondía al nombre de Remus Lupin, el merodeador de los ojos dorados, quien era muy simpático, guapo y pícaro, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel que arrebataban mas de un suspiro con solo verlos. Recostado sobre el humbral se encontraba el cuarto integrante del grupo, Peter Peetegrew, un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos celeste intenso que eran capaces derretir a cualquiera...(¡¡¡son PERFECTOS!!! LOS CHICOS DE ENSUEÑO!!!...T_T).......  
  
Entonces 3 voces del interior del compartimento se unieron a 4 + provinientes del exterior y retumbaron al unísono en las paredes del compartimento recién abierto...  
  
- ¡¡¡USTEDES!!! ....  
  
Dentro del compartimento había un grupo de tres lindas chicas de la misma edad de los merodeadores: Lily Evans, una simpática e inteligente pelirroja, de cabellera larga hasta la cintura y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. La siguiente chica era Clover Darabont, llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, suelto de color castaño oscuro y quebrado, y tenía unos lindos ojos que se debatían entre el verde y dorado. Y la tercera chica: Gillian Dawson tenia unos extraños ojos violeta azulados y cabello negro ondeado y largo, pero no se notaba por que normalmente lo llevaba recogido en dos moñitos. Las tres eran muy bonitas pero en esos momentos se veían disgustadas....  
  
- ¡¡¡Darabont!!!,¡El universo conspira y se propone unirnos una vez más!- dijo Sirius, a la chica de cabellos castaños- Aceptemos sus designios y salgamos ésta noche a agradecerle a las estrellas...  
  
- ....Black...., Tírate del tren, y así me das motivos para agradecerle a las estrellas, al universo y a sus conspiraciones y designios....  
  
- Que mal finges, preciosa. Te morirías sin mí..  
  
- ¿Hacemos la prueba?  
  
- ¿La prueba de qué??.....- Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa pícara  
  
- ¡¡Cállate!!  
  
- ¿¿Que tal si me callas con un beso??  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué tal si me haces un favor y te mueres???  
  
- EH.....Siento interumpir este tierno momento ......¿Podrían dejar sus declaraciones de amor para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts?-interrumpió James extendiéndo su pie para cruzar el umbral de la puerta.  
  
- Da un paso más y será muy probable que ese "lleguemos" no te incluya a ti...  
  
- Gracias Evans, yo también te quiero- Respondió James a la chica de cabellos rojos.  
  
- En tus sueños, Potter...  
  
- ¡Lupin!, haz algo productivo por primera vez en tu vida, para variar y llévate a estos "Sex Symbols" de aquí...  
  
- Claro Dawson, ni bien me digas que saldrás conmigo ésta noche..- Contestó Remus con una sonrisa seductora a la chica de ojos azul-violeta.  
  
- Ush!, ¡pero que insoportables que son!, ¡PEETEGREW!, llévate de akí a tu grupete de amigos!  
  
Como habrán notado, desde hace un buen rato no oímos a Peter. El motivo de ésto es que tenía su boca involucrada en otra "discución". Los seís chicos se voltearon para ver a Peter y lo encontraron "conversando" muy muy intimamente con una chica. La pareja estaba recostada en el umbral de la puerta dándose el lote.  
  
- Cof, cof...-Tosió Remus  
  
- ¡Hey!, ¿Que tipo de obsenidades son esas?- dijo James en tono inocente  
  
- ¡Váyanse a un Hotel!- Gritó Gill tapándose los ojos  
  
La Pareja se incorporó. Y sonrojándose un poco y diciendo que lo sentían, (obviamente no lo hacían pero nunca está de más disculparse), agarraron la manija de la puerta y la cerraron para continuar con sus "asuntos"dejando dentro del compartimento a 6 personas totalmente anonadadas..... De Peter no c supo más durante todo el camino.  
  
- ¡Wow!, Peter decidió empezar bien el año - dijo Sirius interrumpiedo el silencio.  
  
- No seas asqueroso, Black -dijo Lily en tono asqueado  
  
- Pero si no soy YO!, es Él!- dijo Sirius señalando la puerta- ¿A caso no...  
  
- Si, bueno, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia?  
  
- No estamos aquí por que queramos, Darabont- Respondió James- Estamos aquí por que....  
  
- ¿Nos harán una broma?, bueno entonces adelante háganla y retírense rápido. Tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer que estarles aguantando sus chorradas..- interrumpió Gill  
  
- ¡Sabía que me amabas, princesa!  
  
- Deliras Lupin, ni en tus mejores sueños  
  
- Remus,deja de pelearte con Dawson y sentémonos ya -Sugirió Sirius  
  
- ¿Sentarse? -Preguntó Lily- Lo que deben hacer es irse....  
  
- Pues no. Ya no hay compartimientos vacíos, todos están llenos y éste es el único donde todavía hay lugar y vamos a tener que compartirlo. Te guste o no.  
  
- Pues te aviso de antemano, que tendrás que ir buscándote otro lugar en donde pasar el resto del camino. Hay muchos compartimentos deseosos de recibirte a ti y a tus amiguitos y éste NO - ES -UNO- DE - ELLOS,-Lily dijo ésto dando golpes a uno de los asientos con el puño a la vez que decía las últimas palabras- ....de lo contrario pues tendrás que viajar sentado en el pasillo.  
  
- ¿Sabes Nena? Cuando hablas así me dan ganas de besarte para que te calles y dejes de molestar. Además que mejor remedio para todos los males que un beso mío ¿verdad?- dijo James acercándose a Lily por detrás y dándole una mirada a sus amigos de "Yo me encargo"....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡P-O-T-T-E-R!!!!!  
  
- Deja de refunfuñar, princesa. Te saldrán arrugas- Volvió a responder James con una sonrisa seductora acabando de coger a Lily por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.  
  
- Lo que te saldrá a tí, será una colmena de abejas por la boca. ¡Suéltame! o no respondo por lo que suceda...  
  
Sirius, Remus, Clover y Gill miraban la escena divertidos. Los dos chicos se habían puesto lentes de 3D, y las dos chicas se habían sentado en los asientos más cercanos para ver lo que sucedía en primera fila.  
  
- Venga, propongo una tregua temporal- Continuó James- nos comportaremos como niños de bien que somos, por el resto del viaje ¿de Acuerdo?- dicho ésto le dio un beso en el cuello a Lily.  
  
Lily se quedó Flippada y sintió como hormiguitas que le comenzaron a hacer cosquillas a lo largo de la columna vertebral. James se apartó y enseguida se sentó en un lugar alejado a la pelirroja antes de que ésta volviera en sí.  
  
- Jajajajajajaajajajaja- Remus y Sirius reían abiertamente mientras Gill y Clo trataban de sujetarse a sus asientos para no caerse.  
  
- Bueno - Habló por fin Gill- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo para pasar el rato y así evitar estar insultándonos cada dos por tres?  
  
- Me parece una exelente idea- Aceptó Remus dirigiéndole una mirada de niño bueno a la chica, quien por un momento se quedó embobada con sus ojos dorados y por una milésima de segundo sintió un tirón en el estómago.  
  
- Ahmmm, bien, ¿Qué les parece una mano de Snap explosivo?- Dijo Sirius- ¿Alguien tiene?  
  
Todos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza  
  
- ¿Ajedréz?  
  
Todos volvieron a negar  
  
- ¿Cartas?  
  
*Negación colectiva*...  
  
- ¡¡¿¿¿Alguien tiene algún juego???!!  
  
- Era una buena idea....- se lamentó Clover.  
  
- ¿Y que tal si jugamos a la botella?  
  
- ¿A la qué, Darabont?- preguntó Sirius muy interesado  
  
- A la botella, Black - Dijo Lily, quien al igual que James, había permanecido callada, hasta el momento..  
  
Lily y Clo eran las únicas brujas de familia muggle en el compartimento y al notar que los demás las miraban como si estuvieran enfermas Lily se apresuraró a explicarles....  
  
- Pues es un juego Muggle, dónde nos sentamos en círculo alrededor de una botella colocada horizontalmente al piso. Se hace girar y una vez que para se comienza el juego. La botella terminará de tal forma que quedará señalando a dos personas del círculo. La persona que quede señalada por el fondo de la botella tendrá que obedecer o reponder a la pregunta o castigo que el jugador señalado por el pico le mande- dijo Lily en tono de profesora-¿Entendieron?  
  
Todos: ...Eeeeeeeh....si, si, claro, claro ¬¬' ..*tono sarcástico*  
  
Lily da un suspiro y se pone a explicarles el juego, nuevamente, con dibujitos en una pizarra ... (¿¿¿De donde salió esa pizarra???....¡God!..los personajes del fic se me rebelan!--¡_¡)....en fin....Esperemos a que terminen...  
  
Después de media hora....  
  
- ¿¿¿¿ENTENDIERON????- dijo Lily quien ya estaba bastante exasperada  
  
- ¡Alto y claro!- dijo Gill, quien tras haber entendido después de 5 repeticiones de la explicación se había emocionado al ver que tipo de preguntas y castigos se podían hacer dentro del juego....  
  
- Entonces ¿Podemos empezar?- dijo Clo, la cual había tenido que soplarse la "clase" y no entendía el motivo de 5 explicaciones  
  
- Claro nena....- Respondío Sirius, que parecía haberse dado cuenta también la dirección que le podían dar al juego- Si quieres nos saltamos la parte de la botella y te doy un lindo castigo.....  
  
Clo estuvo a punto de gritarle todo el abecedario a Sirius pero se contuvo y solo le sonrió en recuerdo a la tregua que acababan de prometerse. Se limitó a mirar a los demás en busca de una respuesta afirmativa para su pregunta.  
  
- Creo que si, yo entendí a la primera, ¿Y tú James?-preguntó Remus  
  
- También...  
  
- ¿¿Se podría saber entonces por que me han hecho repetir 5 veces la explicación??- gritó Lily al oir el comentario de los merodeadores...  
  
- Es que se te ve muy sexy haciéndola de maestra, preciosa...- Dijo James acercándose a Lily. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Lily hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales para recistirse a la mirada de James y contener sus impulsos de robarle un beso tratando de concentrarse en uno de los consejos de su libro "Como domar a la especie débil; 1500 formas y consejos para amaestrarlos .....", pero era inútil. Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado el uno al otro y ya estaba muy cerca cuando...  
  
- Cof, cof ... Ahmmmmm, ¿Qué onda con el juego?- interrumpió Remus  
  
Lily y James se sonrojaron e inmediatamente se separaron....  
  
- Profe....  
  
- No me digas Profe, Gill  
  
- De acuerdo Profe (¬¬), tengo una pregunta..  
  
- Dila...  
  
- ¿De dónde sacaremos la botella?  
  
Todos se miraron..... Con tanta explicación, habían olvidado lo más importante del juego: conseguir una botella.  
  
- Puuueeeees...... podríamos esperar a que la señora del carrito venga y........ le compramos una...- sugirío rápidamente Clo  
  
- Pero faltan 15minutos aprox. para que ella venga, y yo quiero empezar el juego ¡AHORA!- protestó Sirius con tono de niño caprichoso.  
  
- Pues ¿que más da?..- respondió Clo quien comenzaba a desanimarse - 15minutos más, 15minutos menos,... da igual...  
  
- No da igual- protestó nuevamente el moreno- son 15 MINUTOS!, toda una eternidad...  
  
- Pues sin botella no hay juego....  
  
- O ....- intervino Gill- podríamos usar la botella de golosa que Clo tiene en su mochila y está tratando de ocultar...  
  
- ¡¡¡GILLIAN!!!  
  
- Lo siento, es que de verdad que estoy aburrida...T_T  
  
- ¡Venga!, ¡¡¡Sacándo la botella, entonces!!!- Dijo James con cara de niñito divertido, y acercándose junto con Sirius para forsejear con Clo y quitarle la botella...  
  
- ¿Botella de que dijiste que era, Gill?-dijo Remus distraídamente.  
  
Aquel apelativo tuvo un sorprendente efecto en los demás: James, Sirius y Clo que forsejeaban la botella entre los tres, la soltaron al mismo tiempo en que Lily giraba sobre su asiento para ver a Remus - eehhh... digo ..... digo....Da...  
  
- ¿¿¿Gill???¿Desde cuando es "Gill" ?- Preguntó James con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, haciéndo que la nombrada comenzara rápidamente a tomar diferentes tonalidades de rojo...  
  
- Eeeeeeeh.......¿Y lo de la botella qué?  
  
- Eso, Lunático, ¡Cambia el tema!  
  
- Esa es mi frase, ¬¬'  
  
- Todo lo que digas o declares puede ser usado en su contra- Respondió Sirius en tono de policía-.... como sea, no cambies el tema y responde la pregunta...  
  
Lily veía que su amiga estaba a un pelín de optar la coloración de un chile. Entonces intentó desviar la conversación..  
  
- Hem, Hem, la.... la botella es de una G-A-S-E-O-S-A  
  
- ¿¿¿¿DE UNA QUÉ????- preguntaron todos a la vez  
  
- De una Gaseosa..- Dijo Lily sonriendo al ver el resultado de su intervención- Una bebida efervescente Muggle, que sirve de refresco...  
  
- ¿Qué es efferbes-no-se-qué?  
  
- E-f-e-r-v-e-s-c-e-n-t-e....- respondió Lily- es el estado de desprendiemiento de burbujas gaseosas a través de un líquido...  
  
- ¿Y cómo .....  
  
- Ya estuvo, Dawson. Deja tus preguntas para la clase Estudios Muggles- interrumpió Sirius impaciente- ¿Por que no empezamos el juego de una buena vez?  
  
- ¡Si!, el juego- respondió Gill  
  
En ese momento todos comenzaron a buscar la botella, la cuál había salido huyendo de entre las manos de Clo, Sirius, y James al momento que esucharon el apelativo "Gill" de la voz de Remus.  
  
Para cuando encontraron la botella , ya habían pasado 5 minutos y la señora del carrito había sido ignorada olímpicamente por los ocupantes del compartimento. Para mala suerte de Clo, al encontrar la botella pudieron comprobar la resistencia de las botellas de "plástico no retornables". Entonces la última esperanza de Clo de romper la botella 'accidentalmente' mientras le daba la vuelta, murió triste y lentamente..  
  
- ¡¡Muy bien!!- dijo Gill, que se veía bastante más emocionada que el resto- ¡¡¡Empecemos!!!  
  
- ¿Que es lo que se hace primero? - preguntó James  
  
- ¡¡LO EXPLIQUE 5 VECES Y CON DIBUJOS!!  
  
- O.o....sólo decía....  
  
- Ush...  
  
- Pues, ahmmm.....sentémonos al rededor de la botella de una vez por todas...- Dijo Remus un poco impaciente.  
  
Se sentaron al rededor de la botella...... (Dios, ¿Cuántas veces vengo ya diciendo la palabra"botella"? ¿Debería ser ese el título del Cap no creen?, ok ok, ya me callo..¬¬')...quedando de la siguiente manera: Sirius estaba al frente de Lily y a la izquierda de James. Mientras Remus, a la derecha Gill, se encontraba al frente de Clo, quien a su vez se encontraba al costado de Lily.  
  
(Para que piensen un ratito...^^', ¿está fácil verdad?, si no les queda claro hagan un dibujito...).  
  
- Me sinto ridículo sentado al rededor de una botella de plástico, parece que estuviésemos rindiéndole culto... -dijo James mirando a los demás- ....¿Y ahora qué?...  
  
- Ush!,....dale vuelta a la botella, Potter...- contestó Lily  
  
- ¿Y por qué él?- protestó Sirius,con tono de niño inocente- Uuuuuuuu....  
  
- ¡Cállate!  
  
- Uuuuuuuuu....  
  
- Da igual quien le da vuelta a la botella!- dijo Gill  
  
- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu....  
  
- Bueno, Bueno, que le de la vuelta Sirius- dijo Remus- pero rápido...que a este paso vamos a llegar a terminar jugando en Hogwarts....  
  
- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.....  
  
- ¿¿¿TE CALLAS???  
  
- o.O....Ok, ok...  
  
- Bueno Black dale la vuelta a la maldita botella de una buena vez- ordenó Lily. Dicho ésto Sirius cogió la botella que estaba parada sobre su base al centro del círculo y la paró por el pico...  
  
- ¡Joder, Black!, ¡deja de hacerte el payaso! y gira la botella ¡A-H-O- R-A-!- gritó Lily bastante fastidiada...  
  
- Me parece que alguien está bastante impaciente por empezar...- Contestó Sirius- ¿Verdad Evans?- En ese momento Lily le dedicó tal mirada a Sirius, que si las miradas mataran, la historia de Harry Potter hubiera sido ligeramente alterada...- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -acto seguido Sirius vuelve a coger la botella y la comienza a girar. Detuviéndose luego de unos segundos señalando a ....  
  
Lo sabrán en el proximo capítulo!. Jajajajajaja, se mantener el suspenso  
¿Eh?. No me maten pliss, lo que pasa es que éste capítulo me ha salido mas largo de lo que esperaba...y ya tenía que cortarlo...^^'.....Muchas gracias a los que estén leyendo ésto, ¡quiere decir que siguen leyendo mi ff! jeje....  
  
En el prox capítulo...  
  
- Más personajes....  
  
Hasta la proxima!!  
  
-Lav- 


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima, quien me ayudó con los nombres)y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. ^-^  
  
Quiero dedicar éste ff....a Veronika, que se ha leído todos los caps antes de que el fic se publique..¬¬..y me ayudó con el título ¡GRACIAS VERO!...., a Silvia_Shia que lo leyó tbm antes y me dio seguridad para publicar el ff (me refiero a los caps que llevo escribiendo hasta ahora, claro), a SUS!!!, y a LILY!!!!! L.Q.M, Fairys!..jajajajajajaja!!  
  
_________________________  
  
Capítulo 4 : Hogwarts Express II  
  
....Sirius vuelve a coger la botella y la comienza a girar. Detuviéndose luego de unos segundos señalando a ....  
  
- ¡¡¡DAWSON!!! ..........¡Te toca obedecerme....!!- Dijo James en tono de "Ahora verás de lo que soy capáz".  
  
- Calla, Potter, ¿¿¿No vez acaso que la botella no me señala a mí???- respondió Gill, quien en ese momento comenzaba a moverse 'disimuladamente' hacia su izquierda para que la base de la botella quedara señalando al espacio vacío, que hacía un momento la chica acaba de ocupar...  
  
- ¡¡Pero si te acabas de mover!!  
  
- ¡No es cierto!  
  
- Claro que sí, hasta hace un momento estabas sentada a menos de 5 cm de distancia de Remus...  
  
- ¡No es cierto!  
  
- Si, si lo es- Intervino Clo  
  
- ¿De que lado estás?  
  
- Del lado de las personas que no reverlaron mi propiedad sobre una botella....  
  
- ¬¬'  
  
- A ver, A ver...... ¿¿¿Que pregunta le haré a la pequeña Gilly???  
  
- ¡¡¡LA BOTELLA NO ME ESTA SEÑALANDO!!!- gritó Gill con un "ligero" tono desesperado  
  
- Si lo está - Dijo Lily  
  
- ¡¡Con esta defenza....!! ¬¬' - comentó Gill ahora con un falso tono ofendido al mismo tiempo que se movía unos cuantos cms a la derecha, para alejarse dramáticamente de Lily, quien estaba a su costado.  
  
- Bueno..- intervino Sirius- si no lo estaba, ya lo está....  
  
Efectivamente la botella se encontraba señalando nuevamente a Gill, quien al momento de alejarse de Lily había regresado al lugar que había ocupado minutos antes.  
  
- Ush!, - dijo resignada Gill- Está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
  
- A ver......¿Que chico te gusta?  
  
Gill se quedó petrificada. A ella en gustaba un 'poco' Lupin, pero le costaba admitirlo ante si misma, primero muerta antes de decirlo frente a los demás y menos estando él a menos de 10 km a la redonda, ¿Para qué estimular más su ego? Así que se apresuro a contestar :  
  
- Ninguno, no me gusta ningún chico....  
  
- ¿¿¿¿No te gustan los hombres????  
  
- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!! ¬¬'  
  
- ¿¿Cómo es eso??..¿¿ Quién te gusta entonces??  
  
- Pues,.....bueno....aaahhhhmmmm....pues a mi me gusta....¡¡¡NO LES DIRÉ!!!  
  
- Pero 'Gilly' tienes que contestar - se apresuró a decir Sirius  
  
- Es cierto Gilly tienes que responder ¡Y con la verdad!, ¿Sino cuál es el propósito del juego?.  
  
- Prefiero un castigo...¡Potter dame un castigo!....  
  
- Está bien, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, tienes que obedecer sea lo que sea ¿¿¿De acuerdo???  
  
- Si, prefiero un castigo a contestar la pregunta  
  
- Bien, pensaré un castigo para la pequeña Gilly - dijo James, en tono malévolo - ¡YA SE!, Gilly: tu castigo consiste en... besar a..... Lunático- Hubo un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Remus se había golpeado la cabeza con el vidrio al escuchar las palabras de James.  
  
- ¿A quién? - Repitió Gill- ¿Quien es el tal "Lunático"?  
  
- Mi querida Gilly ....- dijo Sirius en tono solemne- Lo que mi compañero James quiso decir es que tu castigo consiste en besar a .......Remus..  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! -reaxionaron Remus y Gill al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Ya oíste, ¡No tienes opción!.  
  
- ¡¡Cómo pueden decir que besarme es un castigo!! .....Es el más profundo y deseado sueño para...  
  
- ¡Lupin: CÁLLATE!  
  
- Gillian... -dijo Clo - Lily te advirtió...  
  
Gill miró a todos y finalmente tuvo que aceptar....  
  
- Peeeeroooo- dijo James- .......el beso debe durar 35 segundos...  
  
Gill le dirigió una mirada asecina a James.  
  
- Por lo menos 20 -Se apresuró a decir Lily, para no darle tiempo a Gill de ejecutar el sangriento y doloroso asesinato que comenzaba a planear improvisadamente ...  
  
Remus estaba emocionadísimo, nunca pensó que la tardanza de James le fuera a resultar tan benefactoria. Sus sentimientos a Gill no le eran claros....espera..¿Que sentimientos?....Yo NO siento nada por Gill..... (..¬¬..si ....claro)  
  
Por otro lado, Gillian estaba a punto de entrar en colpaso nervioso, se comenzaba a sentir muy acalorada mientras más se acercaba a Lupin. Remus la tomó por la cintura. Gill le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y podía sentir a su corazón bailar música punk. Mientras, Remus experimentaba una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había sentido con otra chica cuando se encontraba en una situación así. Estaban ya muy cerca. Faltaban 2 milésimas de micro- centímetros y podían sentir la respiración del otro.....Cerraron los ojos y sus labios se juntaron dando paso a un cálido y tímido beso transportándolos a un lugar en el que sólo los dos parecían existir. No había nada ..... tiempo ...... lugar..... botellas.... amigos.... trenes..... estudiantes ...... escuela. Nada. Sólo ellos dos. Se sentían como en las nubes, y ninguno deseaba separarse del otro. Gill entreabrió sus labios permitiendo que Remus profundizára el beso y lentamente lo empujó obligándolo a recostarse en las sillas de los asientos....  
  
****  
  
Mientras tanto fuera del "Universo Paralelo" de Remus y Gill: Sirius sacaba un cronómetro para concertar el tiempo, James había vuelto a sacar los lentes de 3D y Lily y Clo compartían una bolsa de rosetas de maíz. Los cuatro se habían sentado en el asiento de en frente y obsevaban con total interés el "espectáculo"....  
  
De repente la puerta del compartimento se abre y .......se cierra...  
  
- Gi...  
  
- Sshhhhhhhhhh....- dijeron todos inmediatamente  
  
Habían aparecido dos chicas de la misma edad de los demás. Pero Gill y Remus ni se dieron por aludidos.  
  
- ....¿Qué clase de función es ...."esa"?- susurró una de ellas.  
  
- Una Función XXX -respondió la otra-....no apta para cardiacos....  
  
- o.Ó.....¿Xq están haciéndo...."eso"?? - volvío a preguntar la primera  
  
- Estábamos jugando y a Gilly le tocó como castigo besar a Lupin- respondió Clo  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo tbm quiero que me castiguen!!!- suplicó la chica mientras los demás le quedaban mirando-......¿Qué?...bueno..es que Gill no parece estar sufriendo con su castigo...¡Lily!....¿qué comes?...¿me invitas?.....- acto seguido la se sienta al costado de Lily, mientras la otra chica saca una libreta y comienza a dibujar la escena.....  
  
La puerta del compartimento se vuelve a abrir, dándole paso a un muchacho ...  
  
- ¿Qué es..... "eso"?-dijo cerrando la puerta  
  
- Función XXX -respondieron todos a la vez.  
  
- ¿Y donde aprendió Gilly...."eso"?  
  
- Creo que son conocimientos producto de las vacaciones anuales en Francia con prima Marie y su novio...¿xq Will?  
  
- ¡Dios!- respondió-.....a madre le daría un infarto  
  
- Si...jajajajaja....¿Te imaginas su cara?  
  
La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entran 3 chicos +....  
  
- ¡Will!, te estábamos buscan....¿¿¿Qué están haciendo ellos???  
  
- Cumpliendo un castigo, Cattral- dijo Sirius (((Boris Cattral)))  
  
- ¿¿Y que tipo de castigo es ...."ese"??....digo...xq para ninguno de los dos parece ser un castigo...  
  
- Lo sabemos, Nixon....-respondió James (((Luca Nixon)))  
  
- Hey!....-dijo una voz desde fuera del compartimento (la puerta no había sido cerrada)-....¿Han visto a .....O.O....¿QUE ES ..."ESO"?  
  
- Son Lupin y Dawson (G),cumpliendo un "castigo" -dijo el tercer chico que acaba de entrar momentos antes llamado Justin Knowles.  
  
- ¡¡Vaya castigo!!...mmmm....de todas formas ¿¿han visto a Lindsay o a Marla??....  
  
- .....¿Nos buscábas, Mischa?- dijeron dos voces detrás de ella- ¡WOW!¿¿que están haciendo Dawson y....¡LUPIN!....¡_¡....??  
  
- Es un juego....- respondió la chica que comía rosetas de maíz con Lily y Clo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡YO TBM QUIERO JUGAR!!!!!- girtaron todos los que acababan de llegar..(4 chicos y 3 chicas + )  
  
- ¬¬'...primero se tienen que separar Gill y Lupin -Contestó Lily...  
  
- Vaya......y .....¿Cuanto tiempo llevan ...... "besándose"? (¿Que más creían que estaban haciendo?..)  
  
- Aproximadamente....unos 10 min....¿xq?  
  
- .....Vaya podrían entrar en el Record Guiness - dijo una voz más que se unía al grupo de 14 personas...(¡Asu!...¡cuánto público tienen Remus y Gill!...)  
  
- ¿Qué es Record Guinness ?- preguntaron todos (menos Clo y Lily)  
  
- ¬¬ .....Olvídenlo....Estoy buscándo a Laibecú Turner...¿La han visto?  
  
- Lo siento, Mark, no eh visto a Lai aún - respondió Mischa  
  
- ¿¿¿Alguien dijo mi nombre???-respondió una chica rubia detrás- ..o.Ó......¿¿¿Acaso Lupin y Dawson (G) se están enrrollando???  
  
- ....¡Siiii!......Me gustaría inmortalizar este momento- dijo la chica de las rosetas de maíz- quiero que mi "Tri" nunca se olvide de ésto...jajajajajaja  
  
- ¿Cómo que tu "Tri"?- preguntaron James y Sirius, fijándose detenidamente en la chica  
  
- .....mi Tri.....Tri-lliza------Gill -respondió la chica mientras Sirius y James comenzaban a notar el asombroso parecido que había entre Gill y ella, solo tenían dos diferencias: el color de ojos y el peinado.  
  
- ¿No lo sabían? ......Gill, Jill y Yo somos trillizos..-dijo Will asombrando aún más a James y a Sirius. Ahora que lo decían comenzaban a notar el parecido de los tres...(¡God!...seís años y una batalla campal juntos.....¿y no lo sabían?...¬¬' )  
  
- ¿Se llaman igual?- preguntó James a la chica  
  
- No!, ella es Gillian con "G" y yo Jillian con "J"... ^^'  
  
- No me había dado cuenta que Dawson tenía hermanos..-dijo Sirius- Es decir cuando conversaba con Will sabía que me recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quien. Pero nunca supe de Jill..."J"...  
  
- Soy de Ravenclaw, y la única vez que hemos estado cerca fue cuando Yoko te lanzó "accidentalmente" el hechizo de ceguera en la Guerra Civil del año pasado- dijo Jill señalando a la chica que había entrado con ella y estaba dibujando la escena de Remus y Gill- ...en fin...-suspiró mirando a su hermana.- ya me conocieron ^^'  
  
- Si- Dijo Lily-¿¿¿¿Los separamos????..ya llevan mucho tiempo así....  
  
- ¡¡NOOOO!!- respondieron todos  
  
- Tranquila, preciosa, no te preocupes tarde o temprano lo harán..-Dijo James...  
  
- Si, uno de los dos tendrá que morir por asfixia...¿¿Quien cree que sea??-dijo Clo.- ¡¡Apuesto 30 sickles a que será Gill...!!  
  
- .....Pues de la manera en que están, y de la forma en que Gill "G" besa a Lupin yo creo que será Lupin...-dijo Luca-....¡50 sickles a que primero muere Lupin!  
  
(¡¡Apostar no es bueno!!, si lo sabré.....ahmmmm....¡65 sickles a Lupin!...^^U)  
  
- ..Ahhh... que lindo- dijo Jill mirando a su hermana-... si al menos alguien tuviera una cámara...  
  
- Aquí está una ^^'  
  
Laibecú saca una cámara (¿¿De dónde?? ....¡Qué me miran a mi! ¡Yo no sé como actúan estas gentes! ¬¬, hace mucho que se rebelaron contra el sistema del fic..¿No ven como están Remus y Gill?...¿Me creerían capaz de escribir algo así?...a MI???...).  
  
- Ni siquiera me molestaré en preguntar de donde la sacaste....- dijo Jill tomando la cámara  
  
- Me la regaló, Mark ^^  
  
- Yo se la quite a Justin ^-^.  
  
- La tomé prestado de Boris....  
  
- Yo se la pedí a Luca...  
  
- Se la robé a Will^^  
  
- Me la dió Mischa  
  
- Me la regaló Marla  
  
- ...Se la quité a Lindsay  
  
- La encontré en el cuarto de Darabont  
  
- Se la saqué a Black  
  
- Me la regaló James  
  
- La saqué del baúl de Evans  
  
- ......Me la prestó Jill  
  
- Y yo se la robé a Filch.....-(¿ven a lo que me refiero?)...todos quedaron mirando a Jill-.......¿Qué? ...estaba en su oficina "reacomodando" sus cosas....  
  
- Osea estaba esculcando en los cajones para ver que se quedaba- concluyó Yoko  
  
- Nadie te pidió que interpretes lo que digo...  
  
- Lo c ^^'...¡¡lo hago en mi tiempo libre!!, considéralo un bono extra  
  
- ¬¬'......en fin....Tomaré una foto, para recordar éste momento de 'confraternización' hoy, mañana, pasado y por los siglos de los siglos...Amén.  
  
Jill toma la cámara, apuntando el lente al asiento en el cuál se encontraban  
  
Gill y Remus enrrollándose, y se acerca para poder tener una mejor toma....  
  
*********  
  
Regresando a la "Dimensión Paralela" de Remus y Gill...  
  
Seguían en la nada, estaban sólo ellos, era maravilloso....sus labios estaban pegados, ninguno finalizaba el beso, no querían, no podían....era un momento inolvidable, era tierno, perfecto.....Cuando de repente a Remus le comienza a faltar el aire .....y de pronto escucha un 'click' seguido inmediatamente por un As de luz.....un..Flash....comenzaba a ver lucecitas....¿Era eso la muerte?. Se separa un poco y comienza a recordar que no estaban solos....que había ..... tiempo ...... lugar ..... botellas.... amigos.... trenes .....estudiantes .... escuela .....juego.... castigo ....beso ... y ...  
  
Remus abre inmediatamente los ojos y se encuentra recostado en un asiento con Gill encima, gira un poco la cabeza y ve a ....¿Gill?...con una ¿cámara?... ¿¿Era eso el cielo??. De pronto siente que el peso de encima comenzaba a disminuir, Gill comenzaba a levantarse sin apartar la vista de él, le sonreía dulcemente y él le devolvía la sonrisa. Se comienza a incorporar el tbm sin romper la conexión de miradas. Estonces recuerdan que estaban en el compartimento acompañados de sus amigos: James, Lily, Sirius y Clo. De pronto comienzan ascuchar que alguien aplaudía...  
  
- ¡¡Acaban de romper una marca!!-escucharon a Marck Geller gritar  
  
No entendían lo que pasaba, de pronto los dos chicos levantan la mirada para ver a sus 4 amigos, pero no vieron sólo a cuatro personas...  
  
- ¿James..... Sirius...- dijo Remus -....Evans...Darabont....??  
  
- ¿......Yoko..... Justin......Boris.....Luca...?  
  
- ¿¿.....Mischa......Marla......Lyndsay......Lai.......Mark??  
  
- ¿¿....Ji-Ji....Jill.??...¿¿Wi-Wi...Will??  
  
- ¿Que hacen ustedes akí?  
  
- ¿¿Por que hay tanta gente??  
  
- ¿¿Hace cuándo están akí??  
  
- ¿¿Desde cuando están mirando.....'esto'...??  
  
- Oh!...sólo desde la parte en que te le tiras a Lupin y te propones sacarle las admígdalas, hermanita...-dijeron Will y Jill al mismo tiempo...  
  
- ......¿¿Quién murió al fin??-preguntó Clo entre la multitud- ¡¡Díganme que fue Gill!!  
  
- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!...fue Lupin ¿verdad?.....¿VERDAD?...-gritó la voz perteneciente a Boris Cattral...  
  
- ¡No murió ninguno!...-respondió Will  
  
- ¡Rayos! - volvió a gritar Boris- ...perdí  
  
- ....igual yo- dijo Clo.  
  
(....y yo...¿ya ven xq apostar es malo? ¡_¡)  
  
- Qué hacen todos uds akí?  
  
- Pues tus amigos, después de observarlos un rato, decidieron poner una taquilla en la entrada del compartimento y ponerse a cobrar la entrada a todo aquel que esté interesado en ver el espectáculo que Lupin y tú estaban montando....-dijo Will  
  
- ....Mientras que Clo y Boris abrían un hipódromo de apuestas a ver quien de los dos moría asfixiado primero...-terminó Jill  
  
- ¡¡¡ERA UN CASTIGO!!!- se defendieron los aludidos  
  
- Pues para ninguno de los dos parecía ser un 'Castigo' - respondió Will  
  
- Si - afirmó James- además yo sólo dije 35 segundos, no...¿¿Cuánto tiempo marcaron??  
  
- 20 minutos ....- dijo Sirius,quien volvía a mirar el cronómetro para verificar-....y medio  
  
- ¡¡¿¿20 MINUTOS??!!- gritaron Remus y Gill  
  
- ....y medio....Si...y creo que hubieran sido más si la cámara no hubiera tenido flash...-dijo Jill, alzando la cámara que tenía en sus manos  
  
- No te creas...- respondió Lupin quien observaba a Jill - a mí ya me comenzaba a faltar el aire..  
  
- ¡JA!- gritó triunfalmente Boris- ¡Entonces YO hubiera ganado!  
  
(¡¡¡Y YO!!! .....¡¡¡Maldito Flash!! ^^'Uu)  
  
- ¬¬'.....bueno -dijo Remus quien seguía observando a Jill interrogantemente (¿por que será?).....-.....¡HEY!....¡¡Esa cámara me la confiscó Filch!!....(.. ¬¬ ..)  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ES MIA!!!!-gritaron todos  
  
- x_x....Oki,oki..  
  
- Mmmm...una pregunta-dijo Will con un 'ligero' tono interesado- ..... esteeeee ...jeje.... no es que me interese..jeje...perooo..¿¿¿A qué jugaban???  
  
- ¡¡¡A los doctores y las pacientes!!!- gritó Yoko-...en su caso puede que sean dentistas...o .....que le estén operando la garganta.... o...las admígdalas...o...-Yoko ve que los merodeadores y las tres chicas la veían con cara de "sigue hablando y verás..."-....^^'Uu  
  
- ¬¬ .....¡No nos metan a nosotros!...-dijo Clo  
  
- ¬¬...¡¡UDS TBM ESTÁN EN ÉSTO!!- gritó Gill  
  
- .....por que estaban jugando a: ....-alentó Will a que su hermana siga  
  
- A nada ^^'...- dijo Lily mientras recibía miradas de "Anda ya"  
  
- Y entonces Lupin y mi hermana están así porque....-dijoJill-...... decidieron hacer un circo XXX paraaaaa.....ahmm..¿¿¿Xq querían recaudar fondos para los niños muggles necesitados, talves???  
  
- ¡EXACTO! - gritaron, Sirius Lily y Clo  
  
- ¬¬?  
  
- ¿¿Acaso es esa campaña de ....."Ponle corazón"..??  
  
- Eeehhh,....ssss-i  
  
- Versión Europea supongo, xq hasta donde estaba informada la profesora de Estudios Muggles dijo que esa campaña se realizaba en América...  
  
- ¬¬'...es que....de hecho...nosotros...la......la.... ¡FUNDAREMOS!- dijo Sirius  
  
- *tono sarcástico* Aaaaaaahhh -dijeron todos, obviamente ninguno se había creído ni michi....  
  
- En realidad...-dijo James siendo fulminado con las miradas acesinas de tres personas-....pues.....jeje....¡Es una historia graciosa!....¡¡muy graciosa!!....jeje..^^U.... eehh....ejem..pues verán....nosotros les apostamos a, Remus y a Gill..que....aaaahhhmmmmm...que...*cof cof*.queee....las botellas de... "plástico no retornables"...no..no se rompen...así ... que....la...¡la tiramos!...y..... ya ven - terminó señalando la botella que aún seguía en el centro del compartimento tirada en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Y que parte es la graciosa, Potter?- preguntó Justin Knowles quien, al igual que los demás, pensaba que la historia de James era bastante más convincente que la anterior, pero no podía creer que tan idiotas podían llegar a ser los 6 juntos.  
  
- La...la...la parte.... en .....que .....¿¿¿No se rompe???-respondió James  
  
- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA -Lily se comenzó a reír como una histérica, seguida por Sirius y Clo,e inmediatamente Remus y Gill. Mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza y confirmaban las babosadas de las que eran capaces juntándose...  
  
**********  
  
....Los chicos seguían riéndose tan histéricamente que comenzaron a traumar a los demás. Entonces una chica más se les acerca..  
  
- ...Me dijeron que Lupin y Gill estaban dándo una "Sex Party" en éste compartimento...  
  
- ¡AL!- dijo Lai desviando su mirada para ver a su amiga  
  
- LAI!!..- Al mira a los merodeadores y a las tres chicas y dice- ¿Qué les pasa?  
  
- Ni idea- respondió Luca-.... Potter dijo una chorrada y los demás se comenzaron a reír como histércicos....me dan mello ¡_¡  
  
- o.Ó.....  
  
- Dicen que los que son así son los peores- comentó Lyndsay..  
  
- Si -afirmó Marla- ¿¿¿Están vacunados???  
  
- Si ...-respondió Yoko-.... pero la marca de los dientes nadie te las quita...  
  
- Es cierto -respondieron Jill y Will- ...en fin... -continuó la chica- ¿¿Qué hacemos para regresarlos a la realidad??  
  
- Podríamos prender un par de bengalas del "doctor Filibuster"-sugirió Marck  
  
- O lanzar una bomba fétida - dijo Mischa  
  
- O...-intervino Yoko- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Podríamos traer un par de lindos y tiernos dragones y los hacemos botar un 'poquito' de fuego!!!!!!!!!...*- *...-todos quedan mirando a la chica-...¿Qué?...era sólo una idea....  
  
- Yoko, amiga, llámame estúpida si alguna vez sigo una de tus ideas -dijo Jill  
  
- ¡OKI! ^^'  
  
- Yo creo que Yoko no debió tomar CCM -comentó Lyndsay-....aparte creo que las conversaciones con Hagrid le han alterado un 'poco' el sentido común....  
  
- Como sea ..... ¿¿Cómo los retornamos a la tierra??-insistió Jill señalando a James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Clo y Gill- me comienza a preocupar su salud mental...  
  
- ¡Deberías preocuparte por la de Yoko! - gritó Lyndsay  
  
- ¡SI! -confirmó Yoko-....ahmmm..¿¿Qué cosa de mí??..^^U  
  
- o.Ó....ese ya es caso perdido....en fin...-suspiró Jill- ahmmmm , entonces que?, ¿las bengalas?  
  
- ¡¡las bombas!!..  
  
- ¡¡¡LOS DRAGOOONES!!! _  
  
- ¬¬'....sólo ignórenla,es inofensiva...- dijo Jill mintras recibía miradas incrédulas de los demás-....en serio... entonces...... ¿¿las bengalas??  
  
- No!, ¡las bombas!  
  
Acto seguido Jill le tapa la boca a Yoko.... (nota de Yoko: ésto no es justo..¬¬')  
  
- .....Mejor que todas las chicas se pongan bikinis, y así llamaremos la entención de los merodeadores y se callarán- sugirió Justin mientras los demás chicos asentían con la cabeza y comenzaban a imaginar lo que sería ver a todas las chicas presentes en bikini...  
  
- ¬¬'....Esa opción es tan probable como que MI Remus y Dawson (G) comiencen a salir- Los chicos se comienzan a emocionar mientras Marla comenzaba a recapacitar sobre sus palabras y notaba lo absurdas que habían sido....  
  
- Lo que quiso decir McLein es que es tan poco probable que nos pongamos un bikini como que Snape y Black sobrevivan despues de pasar dos minutos encerrados solos en un cuarto.....  
  
Los chicos se desilucionan...  
  
- ¿¿Que onda??,¿¿Las bengalas??  
  
- ¡¡Las Bombas!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Los Dragones!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Los Bikinis!!!!!!!!! ¡_¡  
  
- ¬¬.....¡¡BENGALAS!!  
  
- ¡¡¡BOMBAS!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡DRAGOONES!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡BIKIIIIINIS!!!!  
  
- ¡¡BENGALAS!!  
  
- ¡¡¡BOMBAS!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡DRAGOONES!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡BIKIIIIINIS!!!!  
  
- ¡¡BENGALAS!!  
  
- ¡¡¡BOMBAS!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡DRAGOONES!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡BIKIIIIINIS!!!!  
  
- ¡¡BENGALAS!!  
  
- ¡¡¡BOMBAS!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡DRAGOONES!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡BIKIIIIINIS!!!!  
  
- ¡¡BENGAAAAALAS!!  
  
- ¡¡¡BOOOOOMBAS!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡DRAGOOOOONES!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡BIKIIIIINIS!!!!  
  
( ¬¬ )  
  
- ¿Por que mejor no les decimos que ya llegamos?-sugirió Al (¡¡AL FIN ALGUIEN NORMAL!!)  
  
Todos la miran, y después de unos segundos se dan cuenta que el tren ya no se movía. Regresaron a la realidad a los demás Y los 18 'delicuentes' más temidos de Hogwarts organizadores de la Guerra Civil pasada...y de la próxima....God!...ya arruiné el momento sorpresa ¬¬'..........en fin.....se dispusieron a bajar....¡Juntos!......¡¡Pobre Hogwarts!!  
  
Todos: ¿¿Que quieres insinuar?? ¬¬'  
  
Lav:....Nada, Nada...^^U  
  
Yoko: Oye Lav, ¡Gracias por arruinarnos la sorpresa!.... ¬¬ ... ahora ya todos sabrán que pronto dos personitas se declararán la Guerra y nosotros como buenos amigos que somos -Señala al resto- nos meteremos y nos ubicaremos en el lado que más nos convenga....  
  
Lav: ¬¬....pues yo no dije lo de las personas y lo de que ustedes se incolucrarían del lado que más les convenga...¿¿Es que acaso lo estaban planeando??  
  
Yoko: ¡¡Claro que no!!, me ofendes...  
  
Lav: ¬¬ .... cómo sea...  
  
Yoko: oye...¿¿sabes si Remus se le va a mandar a Gill??  
  
Lav:...pues no c...escuché algo de una noche romántica...... Ups!  
  
Remus: ¡¡OYE!!, ¡arruinas toda la diversión!, ¿lo sabes? además no tienes que arruinarme los planes a mi tbm...yo NO te estaba discutiendo..  
  
Lav: lo siento..^^'  
  
Remus:....tendré que ver otra cosa...pero espérate...¡¡¡A MI NO ME GUSTA GILL!!  
  
Lav:....Ajá  
  
Remus: ¡EN SERIO!  
  
Lav: Si ....  
  
Yoko: ....Bueno, hasta akí es el 4 capítulo, ojalá les halla gustado, hasta la próxima!!..dejen mensajes en el LDV!!  
  
Lav:...Oye ¬¬' ...no te robes mis partes...  
  
Yoko: Y tu no cuantes nuestros planes..  
  
Lav: ¬¬'.....bien bien, ya entendí el punto... (¡ya se me rebelaron por completo!...¡_¡....)*suspiro*....Hasta la prox.!!! 


	5. Capitulo Cinco

Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima, quien me ayudó con los nombres)y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. ^-^  
  
_________________________  
  
Capítulo 5 : De nuevo en Hogwarts  
  
En el capítulo anterior: 12 personas entraron (no se sabe como)en el comartimento en donde Gill y Remus estaban haciendo un Documental Porno, Mientras que James y Sirius descubrian que Jill y Will son trillizos de Gill ¿Lo sabrá tbm Remus?. Por otro lado mientras los dueños del compartimento reían como histéricos por nervios a que los demás descubrieran lo que habían comenzado a jugar (digo comenzado xq Remus y Gill se acapararon todo el timpo y al final no pudieron terminar ) llegaron a Hogsmade y los 18 bajaron juntos del tren produciendo la más impresionante ola de miedo entre los demás estudiantes....  
  
********  
  
Escucharon la voz de Hagrid llamando a los chicos de primero y el grupo se separó a la hora de tomar los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts. Peter apareció poco antes que los merodeadores subieran a su carruaje, lucía bastante cansado y parecía haber sudado puesto a que su cabello se veía húmedo. No pudieron habalr con el durante el camino sobre lo sucedido en el tren, el chico parecía haber perdido hasta el aliento, por lo que llegaron a Hogwarts y se volvieron a juntar con los demás. Al entar al gran comedor se volvieron a separar ¬¬ debido a que pertenecían a diferentes casas.  
  
Los merodadores, Lily, Clo y Gill se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor seguidos por Lyndsay Crowes, Marla McLeins y Mischa Menavof. A la mesa de Ravenclaw se dirigieron Will y Jill Dawson, Yoko Li, Justin Knowles, Boris Cattral y Luca Nixon. Y en la mesa de Hufflepuff se sentaron Marck Geller, Lai Turner y Al Hardson.  
  
Los merodeadores conversaban sobre los profesores, las bromas, y se preguntaban quien sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO, mientras que Clo y Lily (en otro lado de la mesa) intentaban calmar a Gill, la cual se había puesto histérica por que Michaela Layewsky (Hufflepuff, ex- de Lupin) le había susurrado que uno de sus planes del año era 'encargarse de Remus', y para colmo Marla (por fastidiar a Gill) le lanzaba miraditas al licántropo más sexy de todo el mundo mágico..... Mientras tanto en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Lai y Mark le contaban a Al su versión de lo que había sucedido en el compartimento, en la mesa de Ravenclaw Yoko les exponía a Jill, Will, Luca, Justin y Boris el cuadro 'al natural' que había dibujado mirando a Gill y Remus. Y en la mesa de Slytherin Snape volvía a recordar lo del 'Party Boy'...  
  
El silencio se materializó en el comedor cuando Dumbledore ingresaba acompañado de una chica 'despampanantemente' linda. Inmediatamente el gran Comedor se vió inundado gracias a las babas de todos los estudiantes masculinos, al momento que las chicas se llenaban con envidia de ellos y miraban en la mesa principal a sus profesOres preguntándose cuando les tocaría a ellas un maestro guapo....  
  
Al momento en que se sentaron la profesora McGonagall ingresó seguida por la larga fila de alumnos que serían seleccionados. Cuando la selección finalizó Dumbledore se paró para dar su discurso de Bienvenida...  
  
- ¡NUEVO AÑO!.....espero que sus cabezas esten aptas para recepcionar los intentos de los profesores por enseñarles cosas nuevas.....Les quiero recordar que se supone que el bosque está mortalmente prohibido para todos los estudiantes, no quiero encontrar cadáveres tirados ....El conserje Filch me pide que les recuerde que la magia está prohibida en los pasillos y la señora Pomfrey pide que ciertas personas traten te controlarse durante el año....por otro lado les quiero presentar a la nueva profesora de DCLAO: Darna Lichabit... - Acto seguido el Comedor estalla en aplausos y todo ser masculino del gran comedor parecía estar compitiendo a ver quien se rompía las manos primero...... los aplausos poco a poco fueron cesando hasta que el silencio retornó de nuevo-.....Y ahora ..¡El Banquete!..  
  
**************  
  
Las 3 chicas estaban cansadas del banquete de bienvenida, xq por un lado 4 idiotas se habían pasado todo el rato tirándoles uvas en la cabeza y cada vez que ellas les iban a responder alzaban la mano para saludar al director. Por otro lado Gill estaba cansada por el numerito del tren, Lily por que Petunia la había despertado a la 1 de la mañana para que se fuera pronto y no perdiera el tren y Clo.....Clo.....bueno Clo no tenía ningún motivo pero para no quedarse sola en la sala común tbm estaba cansada y las tres se fueron a su cuarto....  
  
- Gill....-dijo Clo poniéndose la parte de arriba de su pijama  
  
- Mm?  
  
- ....¿Qué tal fue tu beso con Lupin?  
  
- ¿Qué beso?  
  
- ¿Cómo que cuál beso?-gritó Lily dirigiéndose a la cama de Gill- ¡¡Ese beso que se supone sería un castigo de 35 segundos!!  
  
- Ahhh!, ...'ese'.....*suspiro* .....'El Beso'  
  
- Sip!....- dijo Clo acercándose tbm a la cama de su amiga- ¡¡Venga cuéntanos!!.  
  
- Fue algo que jamás olvidaré .... fue maravilloso... mágico... perfecto!, parecía que solo existíamos él y yo  
  
- De eso si nos dimos cuenta...  
  
- Si, jajajajajajaja, 'La Dimensión Paralela de Lupin y Gill', ni notaron cuando todos los demás llegaron  
  
- ¬¬' ......¿¿Cuándo llegaron??...¿¿Xq no nos avisaron??- Las chicas se encogen de hombros.  
  
- Se les veía lindos juntos- dijo Lily  
  
- Si, por un momento pensé que las bromas de Lupin sobre invitarte a salir o los apelativos de preciosa, princesa o linda eran verdaderas  
  
- Yo tbm- suspiró Gill.  
  
- ¿¿¿CÓMO???  
  
- Pensé en voz alta, ^^'.....nada!...  
  
- ¡Te gusta!-dijo Lily señalandola acusadoramente y sonriéndo- ¡¡Te gusta Remus Lupin!!  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- ¡Claro que si!-dijo Clo- ¡¡El beso y la cara que acabas de poner son la evidencia más clara!!  
  
- ¡¡No es cierto!!- dijo Gill empezando a ponerse rojita  
  
- Si lo es -respondieron Lily y Clo  
  
- ¡Que NO!  
  
- SI!- gritó Lily  
  
- NO -dijo Clo  
  
- SI!- gritó Gill. Clo comenzó a reírse y Lily se acercó a Gill sonriéndole.  
  
- ¬¬'....no es justo...eran dos contra uno  
  
- ¡¡Caíste!!- dijo Clo- Hay Gilly, ¡eres tan inocente! ..jajajajajaja..  
  
- ¬¬'  
  
- Clo, el hecho de que Gilly se haya enamorado de un merodeador, no quiere decir que sea inocente...-Lily guardó silencio y luego suspiró e imitando a una de las "fans"dijo- ¡¡El merodeador de los ojos rosados!!  
  
- ¬¬....dorados  
  
- Como sea....  
  
- Pero, yo no veo lo fatal-dijo Gill  
  
- Gilly - dijo Clo- es un merodeador...Remus Lupin, REMUS L-U-P-I- N...está bien que sea lindo, amable...  
  
- Atractivo, inteligente.... -continuó Lily  
  
- Atento y sexy ......-completó Clo  
  
- Popular....  
  
- Gentil....  
  
- Honesto.....  
  
- Varonil...  
  
- ....Varonil....  
  
- ¬¬'....no c que le ven de malo.....-dijo Gill  
  
- ......Que tenga uno de los mejores traseros de la escuela....  
  
- ¡OYE!, ¡¡Creo que ya es suficiente!!- grito Gill- ¿¿No c supone que tendrían que desanimarme??, así van a terminar clavándome más con él...  
  
- ¡¡Cierto!!-dijo Lily- El hecho es, Gilly, que no te puede gustar ...  
  
- ¿Xq?  
  
- Por que ..xq....es....un...un....¡¡MERODEADOR!!¡¡Un M-E-R-O-D-E-A-D-O- R!!,  
  
- Y??  
  
- ¿¿Cómo que "y"??...¡¡Tiene la fama de cambiar de novia cada mes!!  
  
- Y ya escuchaste a ...Layewsky...  
  
- Si, apuesto a que mañana mismo estarán saliendo de nuevo  
  
- Yo no creo que él regrese con ella...  
  
- Hay, Gilly, ¡Eres tan ingenua!  
  
- ¡Pero es que el beso!..-Gill comenzaba a sentirse triste  
  
- El beso.....Gilly, los merodeadores han besado a tantas chicas que dudo mucho que un beso los enamore de alguien .....  
  
- Lily tiene razón, Gilly, tal vez ....tal vez...para ti fue especial xq, xq - Clo dudaba en terminar la frase.  
  
- ¡Vamos!...¡Dilo!- grito Gill- ¡Dilo!...¿¿Tal vez para mi fue especial xq?? ¿¿Xq fue la primera vez que alguien me besó?? - Lily y Clo guardaron silencio y se limitaron a mirar a su amiga. No sabían que decir.  
  
- Bueno....ahmmmm...creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir....- dijo Lily- mañana tenemos las clases..  
  
- Si -afirmó Clo levántandose de la cama de Gill y dirigiéndose a la suya.  
  
- Chicas...-dijo Gill después de un rato  
  
- Mmmmm???  
  
- ¿¿Potter y Black ya se dieron cuenta que Will y Jill son mis hermanos??  
  
- Jajajajajajajaja- se comenzó a reír Clo- Si, Black estaba más perdido que Cristóbal Colón en la Guerra de las Galaxias  
  
- Jajajajaja - reía Gill- ¿¿y Potter??  
  
- Pensaba que las dos se llamaban igual- contestó Lily entre sueños  
  
- Que bobos...¬¬, Chicas...  
  
- Mmmmm??- contestó Clo tbm medio durmiéndose  
  
- ¿¿En serio piensan que Lupin tiene uno de los mejores traseros??  
  
- ¬¬....si  
  
- ¿Y quienes son los otros?  
  
- ...Gill....controla tus hormonas...  
  
- ¬¬'...Hasta mañana  
  
- ..kjhkjhkhana  
  
****************  
  
En el cuarto de los chicos ....  
  
- ¿Dónde te metiste Peter?- preguntó Sirius bastante interesado  
  
- Pueeees, Jen quería discutir un par de 'puntos' conmigo -contestó Peter sonriendo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Mi bebé creció tan rápido!!!- dijo James simulando secarse una lágrima- se fue a la escuela y se convitió en hombre para salir a combatir a los malos  
  
- ¬¬......¿Y tu Remus?  
  
- ¿Yo qué?  
  
- ¿Cómo que tu qué?¿Que tal tu beso con Dawson? ..Parecía que sus labios estaban pegados  
  
- ¬¬ ..... pues debo admitir que Gill me impresionó bastante, es decir, todos la tratamos como la pequeña Gilly, pero de pequeña ya tiene muy poco...  
  
- o.ó  
  
- Jajajajajaja, no me miren así.... ¡es la verdad!  
  
- o.Ó  
  
- ¬¬ ....ya basta  
  
- O.Ó  
  
- ¡BASTA!  
  
- Jajajajajajajaja.....Remus y Gilly ,¡¡Sentados bajo un árbol!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Tomados de la mano!!!  
  
- Dándose besi...dándose el LOTE!  
  
- ¡Callénse!  
  
- Jajajajajajajaja...oye!...¿y que tal la hermana de Gill?-preguntó James  
  
- ¿Que hermana?-preguntaron Remus y Peter  
  
- ¡Es buena onda!- dijo Sirius- se me hace raro pensar que Will tbm es su hermano...  
  
- ¿¿¿¿QUE???-gritaron Remus y Peter  
  
- Si....más raro aún que los dos estén en Ravenclaw y Gill en Gryffindor  
  
- ¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Remus  
  
- De los hermanos gemelos de Gill- dijeron sin importancia James y Sirius  
  
- ¿¿¿HERMANOS GEMELOS???  
  
- ¿¿DE GILL??...o sea + ....+ ....+ Gills??? -preguntó Remus alusinándose  
  
- ¬¬...bájate de la nube Lunático....  
  
- ¿¿Y cómo se llaman??  
  
- La gemela Jillian....  
  
- ¿¿Se llaman igual??  
  
- NO!, la hermana es, Jillian con "J" y Gill, Gillian con "G"  
  
- O.o.....y cómo se llama la otra?  
  
- EL otro...  
  
- o.Ó  
  
- Es Will  
  
- ¿¿¿Will???...osea..¿¿Will- Will??  
  
- Will-Will..  
  
- ¿¿¿Will-Will-Will???  
  
- Will- Will- Will  
  
- ¿¿Y cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta??- preguntó Peter. Los demás se encojen de hombros  
  
- ¿¿Y ustedes qué??-preguntó Remus- ¿¿que hicieron todo el camino??  
  
- Verlos dándose el lote- respondió Sirius  
  
- ¿Nada más?-dijo Remus tapándose con sábanas de su cama  
  
- Nada más....-contestó James hechándose en su cama- acaparaste toda la atención y todo el tiempo  
  
- Si...-afirmó Sirius terminando de ponerse el pijama- ..no nos dejaste jugar a nosotros....¡Egoísta!  
  
- ¬¬'......en fin....hasta mañana...  
  
- Buenas noches mami!  
  
- ¬¬'  
  
Hola!...akí termina el 5 cap...espero que no los haya desanimado de seguir leyendo el ff...a mi no me a complacido mucho, pero es lo mejor que me salió ^^' ....para la prox prometo más acción...(¡¡¡en el lado normal de la palabra!!!...luego se van por otros caminos....¬¬ ) déjenme sus opiniones en el LDV....  
  
-Lav- 


	6. Capitulo Seis

Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima, quien me ayudó con los nombres)y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. ^-^  
  
_________________________  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
A la mañana  
  
Los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en el comedor desayunando mientras los prefectos les repartían los horarios...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!!-gritó Sirius mientras Remus terminaba de repartir los horarios- ¡¡¡DCAO!!! a primera hora con Lichabit!- los tres merodeadores se acercan a Sirius  
  
- ¡Genial!-gritó Peter  
  
- ¡Son un par de cohinos y gordos cerdos come basura!-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Lily quien junto con Remus había estado repartiendo los horarios  
  
- Gracias, Evans, se hace lo que se puede...  
  
- Apuesto todo lo que quieran a que esa 'Barbie' tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una cucharita de un juego de té de muñecas...  
  
- Sólo estás celosa...  
  
- En tus sueños, Potter.  
  
- No empiecen ya, porfavor - dijo Gill - es muy temprano para estarlos soportando con sus ridículas peleas....tienen el resto del año para hacerlo...  
  
- ¬¬'  
  
- Oigan chicos - dijo Sirius- mejor vamos llendo para agarrar buenos sitios, adiós preciosas- se despidió de las 3 chicas mientras James le lanzaba un beso a Lily y Remus le guiñaba un ojo a Gill - nos vemos en clase  
  
A Lily y a Clo les faltó tiempo para coger la jarra con agua caliente y tirársela encima a los merodeadores, en cambio Gill se quedó alucinada y siguió con la vista a Remus, quien caminaba con sus amigos pasando entre su mesa y la de Ravenclaw para salir del gran comedor, pero después de unos segundos, una persona más ingresó en el campo de visión de Gill acercándosele a Remus y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Era una chica, de cabellos negros y largos y ojos celestes. Era de sexto curso, de Huffepuff, era...  
  
- ¡Layewsky!...-dijo Gill clavándo un cuchillo en la mesa  
  
- ¿Que pasa, Gill?- preguntó Lily, mientras Gill les señalaba la escena y justo cuando las chicas se volvían James, Sirius y Peter salían del comedor para dejar a Remus y Michaela conversando en la puerta.- ¡¡¡Es una.....  
  
- ¡Calla!...Menos charla y más acción- Acto seguido Clo jala a Gill de la muñeca y a Lily del cuello de la blusa  
  
- ¿¿A donde vamos??-peguntó Lily  
  
- ¿¿Que haremos??- dijo Gill  
  
- Sólo síganme la cuerda....  
  
- ¿No tenemos otra opción? - preguntó Lily  
  
- ¿Quieres ayudar a Gill o no?  
  
- Vale....-dijo Lily no muy convencida  
  
Las chicas eran arrastradas por Clo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, ni Lily ni Gill sabían lo que su amiga estaba planeando y por sus caras tampoco parecían querer saberlo. De pronto Clo se para en frente de la mesa en donde 3 chicos aún desayunaban...  
  
- ¡Buenos días! - Dijo uno de ellos derramando la taza con agua caliente sobre otro de ellos por la impresión de ver a las tres chicas paradas un lunes por la mañana enfrente de ...¡ellos!  
  
- De acuerdo Cattral, guarda tus modales para más tarde- respondió Clo como saludo- muy bien, Tú vendrás conmigo, Knowles tu irás con Lily- Lily puso cara de 'espérate a que estemos solas'- y TU irás con Gill- dijo señalando al tercero quien estaba intentando secarse la manga- desde ahora seremos para uds Lily, Clo y Gill y uds Doris, Dustin y Lucas  
  
- Boris, Justin y Luca ¬¬' -dijo el de la manga mojada mientras los demás la miraban como si estuvieran viendo un espejismo.  
  
- Clo...-dijo Gill- ¿¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que nosotras iremos con ellos??  
  
- ¡A cierto!-respondió Clo- Gill saldrá hoy contigo Lucas  
  
- Luca  
  
- Como sea  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo que saldré con el???!!!  
  
- Sí -respondió Clo-...bueno salgamos que la 'clase' va a empezar- y Clo jaló a los tres chicos colocándolos al costado de cada una. Quedándo al frente Lily con Justin, seguidos por Clo y Boris y al final Gill y Luca.  
  
Todos miraban curiosos a las tres parejas mientras caminaban. Lily comenzaba a comprender el plan de su amiga al momento de ver a donde se dirigían y comenzó a conversar animadamente con Justin para darle 'más credibilidad' al plan. Clo se dio cuenta que Lily ya había entendido y tbm inició una conversación con Boris. Pero tanto Gill como Luca seguían con una gota en la cabeza. No entendían lo que sucedía. Gill miraba a la puerta del comedor en donde Michaela y Remus seguían conversando, se estaban acercando a ellos y Gill no quería imaginarse la cara de burla que le pondría la chica al salir. Lily y Justin que iban de primeros ya habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta, Clo y Boris lo hicieron tbm, ahora sólo faltaban Gill y Luca. Cuando de pronto el chico pregunta..  
  
- Y entonces..¿¿Qué haremos ésta noche??- Fué entonces cuando Gill entendió el plan y se limitó a sonreír mientras que al pasar por el costado de Lupin se aseguraba de darle un fuerte golpe con su codo en la espalda y decía- A donde sea que vayamos estará bien- y acto seguido le da un beso en la mejilla. El chico se quedó de piedra y el timbre para la primera clase sonó - Debo irme, tengo clase, despues te veo.- Gill se va corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigas y de no ser por Justin y Boris, Luca se hubiera desmayado en aquel mismo instante....  
  
Mientras tanto retrocedamos un poco y veamos que fue lo que Lupin recepcionó...  
  
*REW*  
  
- Oigan chicos - dijo Sirius- mejor vamos llendo para agarrar buenos sitios, adiós preciosas- se despidió de las 3 chicas mientras James le lanzaba un beso a Lily y Remus le guiñaba un ojo a Gill - nos vemos en clase...  
  
- ¿Con que creen que empecemos éste año?-preguntó Peter- ¿¿Creen que nos enseñe maldiciones??  
  
- No lo c, Peter - respondió James- pero espero que enseñe tan bien como se ve...  
  
- Si...oye, Remus-dijo Sirius-¿Qué onda con esa chica de Hufflepuff ..Layewsky?¿¿Aún siguen saliendo??  
  
- Pues no, comenzó a portarse como si yo fuera propiedad suya y la corté antes que el año pasado terminára ¿Xq lo preguntas?  
  
- Pues por que viene persiguiéndonos desde que nos paramos de la mesa...  
  
- ¡¿QUE?!- Remus voltéa y ve a la chica acercándose  
  
- ¡Hola, Remsy!- acto seguido le da un beso en la mejilla  
  
- Uh! creo que algunos comenzamos a sobrar, Vámanos-dijo Sirius comenzando a caminar seguido por James  
  
- Nosotros nos adelantaremos, ¡Te guerdaremos un sitio!- gritó Peter  
  
Los chicos se alejan.  
  
- ¿Qué tal Remsy?-dijo la chica acercándose un 'poco' a Remus  
  
- Eeeeehh...bien...bien, gracias x preguntar...hem..¿¿Que haces akí??  
  
- Pues, ¡saludándo a mi novio! ¿que más?  
  
- Eeeeeeh, yo pensé que todo había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos de ésto......  
  
- Oh!, si pero podemos comenzar de nuevo ¿verdad?  
  
- .....Pues verás...aaahhhmmm  
  
- ¿O es que a caso la pequeña Dawson ah entrado en tu lista?  
  
- Pueeeeees....  
  
- .....Y entonces..¿¿Qué haremos ésta noche??- dijo alguien detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que sentía un golpe en la espalda y volteaba al momento que una persona respondía- A donde sea que vayamos estará bien- y acto seguido Gill, SU Gill le daba un pasional beso a 'Nixon' y suena el timbre- Debo irme, tengo clase, despues te veo.- Gill se va corriendo.  
  
- ¿¿Y??..-preguntó Michaela a Remus- ¿Qué dices?  
  
- ....eehhh....¿¿Tienes planes para ésta noche??  
  
- Ahora si - dijo la chica mientras le volvía a dar un beso en la mejilla y se iba.  
  
*************  
  
Los merodeadores habían llegado bastante a tiempo para la clase y estaban sentados en primera fila sólos esperándo a que la maestra llegara.....y tbm los demás alumnos claro...  
  
- .......Ojalá se haya puesto algo escotado...  
  
- ...No será difícil prestarle atención a ella...  
  
- Claro que no, lo difícil será prestarle atención a lo que ELLA diga- respondió James. En ese momento suena el timbre y comienzan a entrar más estudiantes. Lily y Clo cogieron los primeros asientos de la fila contraria a la que estaban los merodeadores. Poco después llegó Gill radiante de felicidad y despues Remus con una expresión inversamente proporcional a la de Gill. Entonces la profesora Lichabit entró y todos los chicos comenzaron a babear ....  
  
- ¡¡Black!!, ¡¡Ponte un balde bajo la boca que nos ahogarás a todos !!- gritó Clo, todas las chicas comenzaron a reír, pero Sirius ni le hizo caso, estaba 'ocupado' "prestándole atención" a la profesora, quien al parecer o no escuchó el comentario o no lo entendió. El aula se volvió a calmar y entonces la profesora comenzó la clase y los estudiantes pudieron comprender a la perfección la frase "Paquete bonito,cerebro de pollito". La profesora había resultado ser un cero a la izquierda por lo que rápidamente perdió la atención de los estudiantes, sólo recuperándola cuando al tomar un libro de la mesa una de sus uñas postisas salió volando y aterrizó en el ojo de Marla...  
  
**********  
  
A la noche  
  
Cuarto de los merodeadores  
  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban en su cuarto conversando, o por lo menos eso intentaban....  
  
- .......Que tal desilución la de DCAO..¿verdad?-preguntó Peter a James y Sirius  
  
- Pues sí, se veía más atractiva antes de que comenzara a hablar..- respondió James  
  
- ...y entonces ella me estaba proponiendo para que volviéramos a salir....-Remus les volvía a contar a sus amigos el incidente del comedor mientras se vestía ...  
  
- Evans tenía razón .... -dijo Sirius quien al igual que Peter y James había optado por ignorar a Remus-lo más interesante de la clase fue cuando a Marla se le comenzó a inflar el ojo por la uña postiza que le cayó...  
  
- ......y justo cuando le iba a responder sentí un golpe ...  
  
- Parecía que su ojo explotaría en cualquier momento....-intervino James  
  
- .......y entonces volteo y Gill le estaba dando un beso....  
  
- ¿Y Cuando regresó en la cena? Los de Slytherin comenzaron a burlarse, decían que parecía un pirata con el parche en el ojo, sólo le faltaba la pierna de palo, el garfio y el loro al hombro....  
  
- ....y entonces ella le dijo: "Adonde sea que vayamos estará bien"...  
  
- Remsy...-dijo Sirius con voz de "paciencia"-..¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Podrías dejar de hablar de Gill????????  
  
- ¿¿Gill??, ¿¿Qué Gill??....yo no estoy hablando de Gill...¿¿Estoy diciendo el nombre de Gill??....yo no hablo de Gill,..¿¿Quien es Gill??...Yo no conozco a Gill...  
  
- .....Claro que no...  
  
- Si....-dijo Remus pensando..."Quizá si ultilizo el mapa del merodeador y llevo a Michaela al mismo lugar en donde está Gill pueda quitarle de encima al tipo, .....entonces paso por el costado de Nixon y chocamos y accidentalmente le rompo una pierna, lo mato o algo así ...... muahahahahahaha ....soy tan inteligente..."  
  
- ¿¿Y entonces para que te arreglas??  
  
- He quedado  
  
- ¿¿Con la loca de Hufflepuff ??  
  
- Si....¿¿Ya les conté lo que pasó en el comedor a la mañana??  
  
- ...¿¿Pasó algo en la mañana??-dijo Sirius con tono irónico  
  
- ¡No comentaste nada en lo que va del día!- respondió Peter  
  
- Espera- intervino James- creo que recuerdo que mencionó algo ...Una vez  
  
- O dos...  
  
- Un minuto-dijo Peter- ¡Todo el día!  
  
- .....Pero no les había mencionado la parte de Evans y Darabont....  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿QUE HAY CON ELLAS?????  
  
- Pues que saldrán ellas tbm con Knowles y Cattrall...- Entonces James y Sirius comienzan a vestirse xq estaban en pijama....(pijama = boxers muy cortos ^^'...).....por que tenían en mente el mismo plan que Remus..(los hombres celosos piensan tan igual...)  
  
***********  
  
Entre tanto en los pasillos....  
  
- ..¿Y entonces uds quieren que YO ayude a Gill (G) a darle celos a Lupin?  
  
- Exacto - respondieron las tres chicas  
  
- ¿Y que mono pintamos Justin y yo en ésto?  
  
- Pues es obvio, Boris, creo que alguien ya se dio cuenta de quien es su verdadero amor  
  
- ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA POTTER!  
  
- .....no me refería a él..... ¡_¡  
  
- ¡Claro que no!- respondió Lily en tono de "ups"  
  
- Entonces qué ¿me ayudarán o no?  
  
- Pueeees, sólo si tu prometes ayudarme a mi tbm-respondió Luca  
  
- Vale, ¿Que quieres que haga? - Luca se le acerca y le susurra algo a Gill...  
  
- ¡Hecho!-dijo Gill  
  
- ¿¿Pero que tenemos que ver Boris y yo??  
  
- Es para darle más credibilidad al plan....Solo quiero saber por cuánto tiempo + será ésto  
  
- Sólo hasta que Lupin reaccione y se le acerque a Gill , Lily  
  
- ¿Y si eso no pasa?  
  
- Apuesto a que si...  
  
- ¿En cuanto tiempo?-preguntó Boris emocionándose al escuchar la palabra "apuesta"- 10 galeones a que es despues de Halloween  
  
- ¡Hecho!la misma cantidad a que es para antes de Halloween- respondió Clo. Clo y Boris eran conocidos como la pareja más aficionada a las apuestas en todo Hogwarts, ninguno de los dos podía resistir ante la tentación a la mención 'apuesta'.  
  
- ¬¬', ¿¿Crees realmente que venga, Clo??  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que si!, si dijiste que antes de responderle a Luca le diste un golpe apuesto a que el se dio cuenta y vendrá, eso sí no creo que venga sólo....  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
- Que vendrá con Layewsky-dijo Lily con tono obvio  
  
- ¿¿Y como estás tan segura de eso??  
  
- Pues date vuelta y lo sabrás-Gill se dió vuelta, al igual que todos los demás. Tres parejas caminaban por el pasillo en dirección hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Michaela iba con Remus, quien estaba vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta color azul. James vestía un pantalon crema y una camiseta negra e iba acompañado de Annete Lawson una chica rubia, prefecta de Hufflepuff(amiga de Michaela) y Sirius tenía puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca y tbm iba con una amiga de Michaela, Jennifer Rish, cazadora estrella del equipo de Hufflepuff.....  
  
- ¡Evans!  
  
- ¡Darabont!  
  
- ¡Dawson!,  
  
(¿Es necesario que diga quien dijo cada apellido?)  
  
- ¡Que sorpresa!-dijo Clo algo, pero sólo 'algo' picada. Acto seguido jala a Boris y lo toma del brazo  
  
- ¿Verdad que sí?-contestó Sirius pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Jennifer....  
  
- Tengo una idea-dijo Annete- ya que estamos juntos ¿porque no salimos todos?  
  
Michaela estuvo a un pelín de lanzársele a la yugular y matarla, pero como no quería quedar mal ante Remus se contuvo y al final aceptó ya que la mayoría estaba en su contra, y decidieron ir a pasear a las orillas del lago....  
  
El ambiente estaba muy caldeado: Michaela (quien parecía querer romperle los huesos de la mano a Remus) y Gill, la cuál Luca tomada del brazo, parecían estar dispuestas en demostrar un documental de esos del discovery channel en los cuales las leonas se pelean y se matan entre sí para conseguir su presa (en este caso Remus) en cuanto sus parejas hicieran el más mínimo y leve movimiento de soltarlas. Por otro lado alguien juraba que en el partido de Quidditch de Gry vs. Huffle, uno de los equipos tendría un jugador menos debido a que cierta cazadora estrella iría a parar a la enfermería 'accidentalmente' acompañada del cadáver de uno de los golpeadores del otro equipo. Mientras tanto James comenzaba a inprovisar un plan de cómo matar a Justin y que se viera como accidente....  
  
Para cuando las citas terminaron, Remus había caído inocentemente en la primera fase del plan de Clo, James había besado a Annete causando que Lily hiciera lo mismo con Justin y así toda la cita por turnos, Sirius le había hecho un pequeño 'arreglo' en la cara a Cattral, Clo le había tirado su goma de mascar en el cabello 'accidentalmente' a Jennifer y se había ofrecido a arreglárselo, cortándoselo y 'emparejándoselo' continuamente hasta dejárselo como si una podadora le hubiera pasado encima. Y Gill y Michaela habían terminado tiradas en las orillas del lago interrumpiendo las demás acciones, en un descuido de Remus y Luca por mirar la competencia de Lily y James de "yo me como a mi pareja antes que tu".  
  
Todos sobrevivieron.  
  
************  
  
A la día siguiente diversas versiones nuevas y mejoradas de lo sucedido la noche anterior habían recorrido Hogwarts más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Causando que al momento que cualquiera de los involucrados pasara por algún lugar éste se vaciara.  
  
Mientras en diferentes partes del castillo los delincuentes más temidos de Hogwarts (tendrán que tener un nombre...acepto sugerencias) se informaban de la versión oficial....  
  
- ¡¡GILL!!-gritó una voz del otro lado del pasillo. Gill se voltea. Jill y Yoko corrían hacia ella.  
  
- ¡¡¡JILL!!!, ¡YOKO!¿q tal?  
  
- Bien, Bien......Oye!..¿ es cierto lo de ayer?  
  
- Pues, depende.......¿¿qué versión has escuchado tú, Yoko?  
  
- Huffle+Raven -respondió  
  
- Pues, eso de que Clo le tiró una piraña en el cabello a Rish es mentira, se lo cortó ella misma, así que no le den los créditos a la piraña.....  
  
- ¿Lo de lo de Lily y Jaimy?  
  
- Pues probablemente se hubieran desnudado si no hubiera sido por que no se estaban besando ellos sino Lily con Justin y Potter con Lawson  
  
- Y lo tuyo....  
  
- Pues eso de la pelea de barro en bikini es mentira....  
  
- Aaaaaaaahh  
  
- ¡En serio!...bueno...... la pelea fue a medias por que se dieron cuenta y nos separaron ¬¬  
  
- Aaaaaaaahh  
  
- Vamos, saben q no me pondría un bikini para pelear junto al lago.... al menos no en la noche  
  
- Jill -dijo Yoko- ¿¿Por qué no le preguntas de una vez lo que le quieres preguntar sobre lo de..... ¡Auch!....¿Por que hiciste eso?- Jill le había metido un codazo para que se callara  
  
- ¿¿Qué me querías preguntar??-preguntó Gill muy curiosa  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NADA!!!!  
  
- No te creo...  
  
- Pues mala suerte  
  
- ¬¬...¡Dime!......¡Ah! x cierto Jill ...¿¿Tú que piensas??-preguntó Gill un poco nerviosa  
  
- ¡NADA!¿¿XQ TENDRÍA QUE PENSAR ALGO??  
  
- Bueno, es q pensaba que .....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Pensaste mal!!!!  
  
- Ya veo...¿¿aún no lo acepta??- Yoko niega con la cabeza- ...aaahhmmmmm..¿Oye cambiando de tema sabes a quien de la familia le toca el regalo de Halloween este año?  
  
- Pues no, pero creo q será a alguno de nosotros tres, no nos toca desde antes que entraramos a Hogwarts, ¿porque preguntas?, aun falta para Halloween, -cambiando el tono de su voz-¡además puede que toque algo mono!^^...  
  
- Puede...en fin...tengo que irme, por cierto Yoko necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿puede ser?  
  
- ¡Claro!  
  
- Pues Gracias, adiós!  
  
*************  
  
- .........¿Entonces dices que lo de la piraña no es verdad?  
  
- Si, Lai, -dijo Yoko- se lo acabé de preguntar a Gill, dijo que Clo no se la tiró, que ella misma se lo cortó  
  
- ¡Vaya!...es una amenaza contra la estética, xD!, cualquier estilista podría demandarla...  
  
- ¡Tenemos que agradecérselo!, Al, la "estrellita" está fuera de Combate hahahahaha.....-respondió Lai- ¡God!, si hubieran visto cuando Laywesky regresó pidiéndole que saliera con Black.... se encargó que la torre completa se enterara q saldría con él, ¡que digo la torre!, apuesto que hasta los centauros muertos del bosque prohibido se enteraron.....  
  
- ¿Y que dices de Lawson?....... ¡Pobre Jaimy!, x cierto ¿q con eso de Lily y él?  
  
- Pues no se desnudaron - respondió Yoko- no c estaban besando ellos, sino Lily con Justin y Jaimy con Lawson  
  
- Aaaaaaaaah  
  
- ¿¿Y lo de Gill??  
  
- Pues no, la pelea si fue en el barro pero no fue en bikini, fue en ropa íntima  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿En Serio????!!!!..  
  
- No ^^  
  
- ¬¬'  
  
- ¿Yyyyyy......-Al bajó la voz a un susurro-........ que dice Jill?  
  
- ¡YO NO DIGO NADA!-dijo una voz detrás de las chicas. Todas pegaron un salto de susto. - ¿¿POR QUE TENDRÍA QUE DECIR ALGO??-Jill tenía cara de psicópata. Desde la mañana anterior se había estado comportando 'raro' (hasta + de lo que solía ser ........ ve tu a saber xq.... ¬¬)  
  
- Por nada, linda ^^'U.....-dijo rápidamente Lai en un tono que daba a pensar todo lo contrario...  
  
- ¿¿Pero por que no me dicen?? -rogó Jill con un tono más amenazante q suplicante.  
  
- Vale, pero no nos mandes a freir espárragos, luego te conviertes en la versión femenina de Hulk y no te podemos controlar....  
  
- ¡NUNCA LO HAGO!  
  
- claro que noooooo.....¬¬  
  
- ......su conversión nadie la puede controlar...aunque cierta personita podría...  
  
- ¡¡CALLATE!!....Ush!, ¿¿xq no me dicen de una vez??, ¡¡todo el mundo me hace lo mismo!! .... ¿¿creen que soy capáz de leer el pensamiento??....¿¿...  
  
- ¿A quien se refiere con todo el mundo?- le susurró Al a Yoko mientras Jill seguía con su rollo  
  
- Gill...(G)  
  
- Uuuuh!  
  
- ......Bueno...en fin ......¡Vámonos Yoko!, tenemos mucha tarea....  
  
- Pero si recién es el segundo día de clases  
  
- ¡No importa!  
  
- Ya va...cuando se pone así no puedo controlarla....  
  
- ¡YOKO!-gritó Jill que ya se había alejado  
  
- ¿¿Qué le pasa??,- susurró Lai- ¿¿ Todavía no lo acepta??...  
  
- No lo quiere aceptar o no se quiere dar cuenta....y menos con lo de ayer....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YOKOOOOO!!!!  
  
- ¿¿Y ven lo que tengo que soportar yo?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YOOOOOKO!!!!!¿¿YA ESTAS HABLANDO A MIS ESPALDAS??¡¡¡¡Y-O-K-O!!!!!  
  
- Si, Pobre- contestó Al acercándosele- toma te doy mi bendición...En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del....  
  
- ¡¡¡Y-O-K-O!!!!  
  
- VALE!,¡Ya Voy!..chicas piensen en algo para hacer con ésto ..... -dijo Yoko señalando a Jill  
  
- Y-O-K...  
  
- ¡VALE!, ¡¡¡No vuelvas a deletrearlo xfavor!!!, ¡_¡........ ¡ Que me vas a gastar el nombre!,.. Las veo luego chicas...no c olviden ........lo tenemos que solucionar....  
  
- Venga, Adiós  
  
************  
  
- ........¿¿Entonces Darabont no la tiró al lago y el calamar gigante no la atacó y le cortó el cabello con sus pinzas a Rish??....  
  
- o.Ó....No, Mark.....se lo cortó ella misma.....-contestó Boris  
  
- Jajajaajajaja,¡¡¡Tendrían que haberle visto la cara!!!, parecía q había entrado en estado de shock- rió Luca  
  
- Si, la verdad es q Clo me sorprendió....-afirmó Justin  
  
- ¿¿¿Y tu que sabes??-preguntó Boris- si tu estuviste todo el rato con los ojos cerrados y con la pelirroja encima....  
  
- ¿¿¿¿COMO????-preguntaron Will y Marck.  
  
- Si....-contestó Luca  
  
- ¿¿¿Como que con Evans???  
  
- Si!...-dijo Will- .....Marck, tu me contaste otra cosa....  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué cosa???  
  
- Pues que Evans le hizo un espectáculo de Stripper a Potter, mientras éste bailaba a su alrededor desnudo .......  
  
- Marck....- dijo Boris poniéndose una mano en la frente y en tono preocupado- ¿¿¿De dónde sacas esos cuentos de fantasía???- Marck tomó aire y respondió....  
  
- Pues yo escuché que McLeins le contaba a Menavof que Crowes le había dicho que había escuchado que Kinn le contaba a su novio que había oído que Tannos dijo que Emmerald y Shine conversando dijeron que habían escuchado que Buck y Katsy hablaban algo de que habían oído en Herbología que McGillings había pasado por el cuarto de Smagaragd y había oído que le contaba a sus compañeras de cuarto que Twain le dijo que Sterne dijo que había escuchado platicar a Swit y a su hermana que habían dicho que Lirish habia oído que Loren y su novia habían escuchado a Burg contarle a Dram que habían oído cuando Allen le contaba a su prima segunda de cuarto que dos chicas de su curso le habían contado que se habían cruzado con la chica que se pelió con Sharp que decía que Elows dijo que Yolls le dijo que le dijera a Robson que la chica que se sienta atrás de ella en Encantamintos dijo que sus compañeras de cuarto habían oído que Rish había entrado en la sala común maldiciendo o comparando algo del calamar gigante mientras Lawson lloraba porque había estado en un espectáculo de Evans con Potter......  
  
- O.O ...........  
  
Todos los chicos hicieron gestos de alta concentración para poder entender  
  
- ¿¿De dónde salió todo eso??  
  
- .....Y esa es una de las versiones....-dijo una chica detrás de ellos.- por que y oí que Shullts le decía a Patterson que había escuchado que...  
  
- ¡¡ALTO!!.....Lai.....no más.....xfavor.....mis neuronas se han demayado.....¡_¡  
  
- No seas ridículo Will.....la cuestión es que ....  
  
- ¡¡Nada de eso es verdad!!-interrumpió Justin  
  
- ¡Claro que no!- afirmó Boris  
  
- Por supuesto.....¿¿Donde aparecemos nosotros??, ¡¡Ni se nos nombra!!....  
  
- ¬¬....¡God!...eso no importa.....  
  
- ¿¿¿De donde salió todo eso??? - volvió preguntar Luca- Quiero decir en la explicación que dio Marck parecía que involucraba a toda la escuela...¿¿¿Que más se habrán inventado??  
  
- Pues hay varias versiones..-dijo Al-.está la del grupo de las PEEPS- Y.....la de Raven+ Huffle .... Gry+Huffle ....Raven+ Gry ....ah! tbm la de Turpin ......la de....  
  
- ¿¿Por qué tantas??...-la chica se encoje de hombros....  
  
- En fin -dijo Will- ¿Han visto a mi hermana?  
  
- ¿A cual? .peguntó Lai- a Gill o a Jill  
  
- A Gill..  
  
- Pues no, pero Yoko y Jill le preguntaron y nos contó la versión original....  
  
- y Jill??  
  
- Parece que se va a transformar en cualquier momento...  
  
- ¿¿En la versión humana de Hulk??  
  
- Si....  
  
- ¡Pobre Yoko!-dijo Will al tiempo que todos los demás lo miraban acusadoramente-...¿Qué?-dijo comenzando a sorrojarze-....lo digo por que Jill es insoportable cuando.....  
  
- Se, se...-dijo Lai- en fin......Luca (tono de yuju)  
  
- Mmm?  
  
- ¿¿Tu que piensas??  
  
- ¿¿¿De que???  
  
- Como ¿¿que de que??- dijo Will- ¡¡de ésto!!  
  
- ¿¿¿Que ésto??¿¿Yo que tengo que pensar??¡Yo sólo estoy haciendo un favor!  
  
- ....Pero...¿¿Q piensas??- insistió Al  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YO NO PIENSO NADA!!!!¿¿¿XQ TENDRÍA QUE PENSAR ALGO???  
  
- Pues xq....  
  
- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!, Ush!....me voy!-el chico se va  
  
- ¿Aún no lo acepta?-preuntó Justin a Boris. El chico se encoje de hombros  
  
- No creo....y menos con esto de ayer....¿¿¿Y Jill???  
  
- Está igual....-dijo Lai  
  
- Tenemos que hacer algo....-completó Al  
  
- Si -contestaron los demás  
  
¿¿que harán???...¿¿¿que pasará???...¡¡¡yo quiero saber!!!...pero será hasta el 7°cap...¡que pena!¡_¡ .... jajajajajaj  
  
espero q les halla gustao......^^'.....y que se entienda....^^  
  
Quiero agradecer....a Veronika, que se ha leído todos los caps antes de que el fic se publique..¬¬..y me ayudó con el título y me convenció de publicarlo¡GRACIAS VERO!..TQM!!!!.., a Silvia_Shia que lo leyó tbm antes y me dio seguridad para publicar el ff (me refiero a los caps que llevo escribiendo hasta ahora, claro), a SUS!!!, y a Mariana!!!!! L.Q.M, a todas!!!  
  
Lav!!! 


	7. Capitulo Siete

Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima, quien me ayudó con los nombres)y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. ^-^  
  
________________________  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Para ser los primeros días la exigencia de las clases aumentaba con mucha rapidez y en especial para los cursos mayores. Las tareas no dejaban tiempo libre a nada ni a nadie y mucho menos a los q pertenecían a los equipos de Quidditch u otros tipos de actividades extras. Por lo cual los merodeadores y los demás no tenían tiempo para divertirse, pelearse y mucho menos habían tenido tiempo para arreglar la situación de lo que sucedía. Si bien era cierto Remus, gracias al plan de Clo, comenzaba a darse cuenta de los sentimientos q sentía x Gill. Algo q al enterarse Sirius, James y Peter no dejaban pasar por alto en recordárselo en cualquier tipo de oportunidad q se les presentara. Por otro lado Gill llevaba a cabo el plan lo mas intensivo q podía dado a que el sobretrabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo y tenía q cuidarse debido al problema q podría ocasionarse si 2 personitas mal interpretaran algo. Jill continuaba con sus síntomas y amenazaba con transformarse en cualquier momento, pero "nadie sabía xq" era peor cada vez q estaba cerca de Luca............................ y Justin y Boris claro...xD!. Yoko estaba más hiperactiva de lo normal, los cerros de tarea y Jill la estaban volviendo loca, claro q si no fuera por Will ......y los demás (Mark,Lai y Al) ya tendrían q haberla mandado a San Mungo en una camisa de fuerza. Para salvación de todos se anunció la fecha de la primera visita a Hogsmade que sería el úlimo sábado de setiembre. Por lo cuál mientras pasaban los días los estudiantes parecían sobrevivir sólo con el anhelo y la idea de q tendrían un día de break en Hogsmade .....pero hasta entonces seguían agobiados, estresados e histéricos con los cerros de deberes....  
  
**************  
  
Eran las 12 menos cuarto, Lily y Gill se encontraban en la sala común terminando un ensayo para HM de 2 pies q Binns les había mandado. Lily estaba metida un libro tratando de buscar alguna idea q le ayude a completar la conclusión del ensayo y terminarlo. Mientras tanto Gill o estaba realmente ciega o se había quedado dormida con la cara pegada al pergamino...  
  
- Gill....Gill....¡¡¡¡GILL!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡SI, ACEPTO!!! -gritó Gill despertándose  
  
- ¿¿Qué aceptas??  
  
- Ahmmmm.......nada, nada ^^'Uu...ahmmmm....y Clo?, aún no regresó del entrenamiento?  
  
- No, Potter es un tirano, mira la hora que es y aún no regresa ninguno del equipo....  
  
- .......Talves....... es gracias a eso que los chicos del equipo tienen tan buen cuerpo....-dijo Gill distraídamente..  
  
- Sabes q pensaste en voz alta ¿verdad?  
  
- ^^'Uu, me suele pasar....- Gill mira su pergamino- Creo q con ésto es suficiente-toma el centímetro- Si, dos pies y cuarto, ya terminé!  
  
- ¿¿Cómo q ya terminaste??, Si estuviste dormida desde hace como dos horas y yo aún no termino...  
  
- Pues no c, creo q la ayuda de Potter me sirvió mucho  
  
- ¿¿Cúando le pediste ayuda a Potter??-respondió Lily un poco alterada  
  
- Pues, ayer cuando me botaste del cuarto. Yo sólo tenía los deberes de HM y vine aquí para ver si podía avanzarlo y el estaba aquí en lo mismo y se ofreció a ayudarme....se portó muy buena onda...amable....y es muy listo, sabe mucho sobre ésto de HM...¿xq no le pides ayuda cuando llegue del entrenamiento?- Lily miró a Gill con una expresión exactamente igual a la de Linda Blair en el exorcista cuando vio al cura en su cuarto....- ........sólo era una idea...¡_¡  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no..... necesito la ayuda de Potter!!!!!- En ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda se abre dándole paso a Sirius, Remus y Ryan (un chico de 7, golpeador del equipo)cansados, a un James rebosante de alegría y a Clo, Mischa y Lavínea (compañera de ellos, cazadora) muertas del cansancio y dispuestas de llevarse a James con ellas a su muerte... ¬¬  
  
- ¡¡Me necesitas preciosa!!- dijo James  
  
- Muérete Potter  
  
- Acabas de decir que necesitas de mi ayuda..  
  
- Yo dije que ¡¡¡¡NO...N-O...."ene"- "o" ....NO necesito tu ayuda!!!!....-comenzó a gritar Lily  
  
- ¿En que quieres que te ayude, princesa?  
  
- Yo no...  
  
- Necesita q la ayudes con el ensayo de HM- interrumpió Gill y Lily le dirigió una de sus peores miradas - .....Por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme, ¡ya terminé el ensayo!...  
  
- ...Oigan, yo estoy muy cansado - dijo Ryan - voy a dormir, hasta mañana.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo voy contigo!!!- dijo Sirius-...y.....Remus tbm...hasta mañana- comienza a jalar a Remus  
  
- Pero, pero, pero talves Dawson necesita ayuda con alguna otra cosa en la q yo pueda ayudar??  
  
- No, gracias Lupin. Luca me ayudó ya. De hecho ya me iba a dormir.....  
  
- Clo ....-dijo Lily- tu tienes que hacer el ensayo...... TU te quedas  
  
- Lily....- respondió Clo- ¿Gill no te mencionó que Potter nos ayudó a las dos?  
  
- ¿¿QUE??....ah!, bueno.....Mischa?  
  
- Ya lo hice, lo terminé ayer  
  
- Oh!.....¿Lavínea?.- Lily le lanza una mirada suplicante a la chica  
  
- Ay!, lo siento Lily (realmente no lo hacía;....tu cállate;......ok ok..¬¬), hoy en la tarde lo terminé, y estoy muy cansada como para desvelarme hoy....el entrenamiento ha sido realmente agotador. Y tampoco creo q Clo y Mischa tengan muchas energías....¿¿VERDAD??  
  
- Eh,eh...no no.....  
  
- De hecho, nos vamos a dormir, Vamos Gill...  
  
- Si- dijo Sirius- nosotros tbm...adiós.- Se van siguiendo a las chicas y dejando a James y Lily  
  
- Bien, creo q terminaré ésto mañana- Lily comienza a recoger sus cosas  
  
- Mañana nos toca HMa primera hora....¿Prefieres entregar tarde el trabajo a que yo te ayude?- Lily se levanta de la silla sin reponder, se disponía a caminar cuando se escucha la voz de Clo...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡BLACK!!!!!!! ¿¿¿QUE RAYOS HACES AKÍ???.....¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!  
  
- ¿No necesitas q te ayude con nada?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!!  
  
- Podría enseñarte a ....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERA!!!!, y tu tbm Lupin, no creas que no te eh visto...¡¡¡LARGO DE AKI, LOS DOS......AHORA!!!- Se podían escuchar las risas de Mischa, Gill y Lavínea que habían ido al cuarto con ella. Luego de unos segundos Remus y Sirius aparecen por las escaleras con sonrisas pícaras en el rostro...  
  
- Un minuto más y hubiera hecho realidad uno de mis mejores sueños...- dijo Sirius  
  
- Y yo...creo q será en otra oportunidad- Remus mira a Lily y a James con una mirada divertida- ¿¿Van a estudiar en otro lugar??....bueno....sean buenos niños y no hagan nada de lo q no me pueda decepcionar...  
  
- Cállate, Lupin  
  
- ¡NOS VAMOS! - anunció Sirius- Ustedes sigan, como si no hubiéramos estado akí, no diremos nada, no los vimos, no los conocemos.....- Le guiña un ojo a James y comienza a arrastrar a Remus- ¡¡Que pasen buena noche!!- Remus y Sirius desaparecen por las escaleras  
  
- idiotas.....-Lily ya iba a irse cuando James la detuvo  
  
- No, porfavor, déjame ayudarte te probaré q no soy un completo idiota- Lily miró a los ojos marrones de James. ¡Dios!, que lindos ojos, .....bueno si pudo ayudar a Clo y Gill....¡Que lindos ojos!, tiene una mirada muy atractiva....y es tan apuesto....es....espera...es ¡POTTER!....¡¡pero esos ojos!!!....¿que importan sus ojos?, ...........¡¡Mírale el cuerpo!!....no...no....es un merodeador....... ¬¬ oye...tu amiga ya rompió esa regla, no te pongas escusas.............no importa....es...¡Potter!..y yo lo odio..punto.....  
  
- De acuerdo - respondió Lily apartando la vista de James- pero eso de probar q no eres idiota, se te hará muy difícil...  
  
- Haré el intento- y se sentaron.....  
  
*silencio incómodo*  
  
.............................  
  
- Bien...ahmmmm, creo que para ayudarte debería leer tu ensayo...  
  
- Oh!, si....-Lily sacó el pergamino y se lo entregó a James quien lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer.  
  
Se quedó en silencio mirando a James, no podía evitar pensar lo lindo que se le veía cuando se concentraba, o lo atractivo que se le vía a la luz de las velas, tenía unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo y arrancarle la camiseta salvajemente....... no pudo dejar de notar que se le veía cansado y que apesar de eso y apesar de sus insultos él estaba ahí y había insitido en ayudarla...  
  
- .....Pues tu ensayo está bastante completo- dijo al fin James, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué parte es la que se te hace difícil?  
  
- AH?...ahmmmm, esteeee..... la parte de la conclusión. No encuentro nada que me ayude para...  
  
- Se supone que esa parte es tu opinión, escribe lo que tu has entendido de todo el tema y ponte del lado de algún Mago o Bruja importante con el que estés de acuerdo y susténtalo. Por ejemplo akí tu pareces no estar de acuerdo con la decisión que el Ministerio tomó con la exiliación de los Trolls, pues Dumbledore declaró tbm su desacuerdo, pon lo que él declaró y susténtalo con lo que tu opinas...puedes hacer eso....o poner cualquier tontería con letra muy muy grande para que llegues a la medida que Binns pidió... -Lily rió y tomó el pergamino de las manos de James.- .......y la fecha del ataque de los trolls en Irlanda fue en mil 1599...  
  
- De acuerdo ....- Lily se puso a corregir el ensayo observada x James.  
  
Cuando terminó eran la 1:25, no habían tardado mucho. Realmente James le había ayudado, con lo que él le dijo se le hizo mucho más fácil terminar el ensayo para Binns con más de la medida que había pedido.  
  
- ¡Listo!- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- ...terminé y sin tener que hacer la letra grande ^^'...Muchas gracias James...  
  
- Me gusta cuando me llamas James - dijo mirándola a los ojos- se te ve dulce...es como si te transformaras....¿No hay veelas dentro de tu familia?  
  
- ¡POTTER!  
  
- ....demasiado bello para ser verdad...-Lily no pudo evitar reír. La verdad es que le había resultado muy agradable hacer el ensayo con James, le había gustado mucho estar con él......  
  
- Gracias -dijo Lily  
  
- ¿xq?  
  
- Por ayudarme a pesar de estar cansado del entrenaminto, Gracias  
  
- No c merecen, ya había ayudado a Dawson y a Darabont, sólo faltabas tú.....  
  
- ¬¬'  
  
Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguno de los dos estaban acercándose el uno al otro y rosaron sus labios. James sintió un frío recorer su cuerpo (¡¡yo quiero ser el frío!!!). Y entonces juntó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un corto beso y otro y otro. Lily le siguió el juego, luego los dos se miraron y James le dio un suave y tierno beso que Lily profundizó sorprendiendo a James y hasta a ella. En unos segundos (nunca se supo cómo), Lily estaba sobre James quien se encontraba hechado encima de la mesa. Le acariciaba el pelo y James la abrazaba por la cintura. Estaban besándose tan apasionadamente que no c daban cuenta de lo que hacían, rodaron por la mesa y James quedó encima de Lily, se seguían besando, volvieron a rodar y Lily quedó encima. Le quitó la camiseta a James y rodaron una vez más........... y entonces se cayeron de la mesa. ¬¬ y los dos regresaron a la realidad.  
  
- ¿¿Que haces??  
  
- ¿QUE?, yo?, ¡Fuimos los dos!  
  
- No empices Potter, tus juegos mentales no funcionarán conmigo.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?¡Fuimos los dos, nos dejamos llevar por el momento!  
  
- ¡¡¡DEGENERADO!!!¡Eres un pervertido!....¡Cretino!, ¡Todos son iguales!.....sabia q querías aprovecharte de mi..... me voy......y vístete antes de entrar a tu cuarto....-Lily recoge sus cosas y se va...  
  
*******************  
  
'Cuarto de Chicas'  
  
Lily subía las escaleras nerviosa, mientras rogaba y prometía a todos los dioses por que Mischa y Lav se hallan ido ya a su cuarto y que Clo y Gill estuvieran dormidas. Pero al abrir la puerta todas sus promesas y plegarias se convirtieron en amenazas y maldiciones.  
  
- ¡¡¡LILY!!!....¡por fin!- dijo Lav  
  
- ¡Venga!- dijo Gill dándoles palmaditas al lugar de la cama que estaba a su lado- .....¡cuéntanos de tu cita con Jimmy!  
  
- No fue una cita, sólo me ayudó con el ensayo y punto ...-Las cuatro chicas la miraron con cara de "Anda, ya" - ¿Qué?, ¡no me miren así!  
  
- ¡¡Entonces cuéntanos!!-dijo Clo  
  
- ¡¡SI!!, Vamos Lily, ¡¡cuéntanos!!xfa, xfa, xfa......- Mischa miró a Lily con carita de inocente........ Era tan incocente que Lily no pudo resistirla y se olvidó de la dicusión...  
  
- Esta bien...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡YUPI!!!!!-gritó Lav  
  
- ¬¬ ......-Lily les contó desde el principio todo a las cuatro. Lo de la conclusión, la correción de la fecha, que lo llamó James, lo de las gracias y finalmente la parte que más esperaban, la parte: no apta para menores de edad.  
  
- .....y entonces le grité que era un cretino degenerado y pervertido ..... y me fui....  
  
- ¿¿Por qué hiciste eso?? -dijo Mischa alterada  
  
- Si!, xq??...era el momento Kodak.....¡_¡  
  
- ......¿Entonces el golpe que escuchamos fueron los dos cuando se cayeron de la mesa y no tu tirándole un puñete a Potter?  
  
- ¬¬ ....si...  
  
- ¿Entonces te gusta Potter?-preguntó Lav con tono obvio  
  
- ¡Claro que no!  
  
- ¿Porque?- pregunto Gill- ¿No dijiste que al mirarlo sentiste algo especial entre uds?  
  
- Si, pero no me puede gustar  
  
- ¿Xq?- volvió a preguntar Gill  
  
- xq es un MERODEADOR.....¡¡MERODEADOR!!....  
  
- Y?  
  
- ¿COMO QUE Y?....ES POTTER.....UN MERODEADOR... M-E-R-O-D-E-A-D-O-R, .....M-E-R-O-....  
  
- Ni te gastes en deletrearlo de nuevo....esa regla ya la rompió Gill...  
  
- ¡Oye!¬¬  
  
- ¡¡Es la verdad!!.....  
  
- Si, pero es diferente- dijo Lily- Lupin no es Potter....  
  
- Yo no veo la diferencia...-dijo Mischa- es decir, claro que Lupin y Potter son diferentemente atractivos, para gustos diferentes, jeje...pero no veo que diferencias hay....  
  
- ¡Si hay!¡es Potter!....¡POTTER!..y yo odio a Potter...es un engreído...... presumido .......y egocéntrico.... y................y.............y............  
  
- ¡Aaaaaah ya!  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- ¿Y eso que?- preguntó Lav- todo el mundo tiene pros y contras, no encontrarás a nadie perfecto  
  
- ¿xq no?-respondió Gill- Remus es perfecto....tiene los mejores...-Clo le tapa la boca..  
  
- No veo el problema..  
  
- ¿¿Pero que van a decir....??  
  
- ¿Que cuerno te importa lo que digan?-interrumpió Lav y continuó con un tono romántico- Mientras, tu estarías disfrutrando en un paraíso exótico con ese buscador tan apuesto....-todas se quedaron imaginando las palabras de Lav - ....pero si es tu decisión decir que no a esa opción...  
  
- ¡Si!..además...a mi NUNCA me gustó Potter...  
  
- Aaaaaaahhhh yaaaaa....  
  
- ¬¬ En serio...  
  
- Claro que sí, Lily -dijo Clo en tono 'tu sigue negando la realidad'....  
  
- Entonces yo podría salir con el.....-dijo Lav- xq a ti no te interesa..¿verdad?  
  
- ¡Claro q no!..... a ti no te interesa terminar Hogwarts viva ¿verdad?  
  
- Entendí el punto....  
  
***************  
  
'Cuarto de Chicos'  
  
- ¿Tú ......y la pelirroja enrollándose?  
  
- ¿La pelirroja.....prefecta?  
  
- ¿La prefecta.....Evans?  
  
- ¿Qué otra prefecta hay Peter?, a menos claro que cuentes a Remus como prefectA...  
  
- ¬¬ , Lo siento me dejé llevar, es que todos preguntaban algo y a mi me tocaba y entonces yo tenía que decir algo...era mi turno y....  
  
- Te defiendes mejor callado...  
  
- ¬¬ ....gracias por el sarcasmo, Sirius, pero no lo necesitaba....  
  
- ¿Seguro?....en fin, no nos salgamos del tema...continúa James  
  
- .....Pues nada, nos estábamos dando el lote en la mesa, nos caímos y ella se separó y comenzó a gritar como loca...  
  
- Nada nuevo....  
  
- En serio, Peter...cállate  
  
- ¬¬...de acuerdo  
  
- No cabe duda que esas tías estan cada vez más locas....  
  
- Pues si...... mira que eso de Dawson con Nixon, no es q me moleste, claro, pero...  
  
- Ya empezó de nuevo....  
  
- Creo q me daré una ducha...  
  
- Jajajajaja, tu pelirroja te dejó en banda....  
  
- Si, pobre James.. él q no se come nada desde hace mucho..  
  
- ¬¬.....es q yo espero algo grande....algo bueno....a Lily.....es la única....es la chica de mis sueños...- Sirius, Remus y Peter quedaron mirando a James como si fuera un bicho raro  
  
- ¿¿Tienes pesadillas o qué??  
  
- ¬¬ Tienes envidia, Canuto, -gritó teatralmente James pegándole con su almohada en la cabeza mientras pasaba por su costado para ir al baño a ducharse- xq a ti Darabont apenas te saluda...  
  
- Por lo menos no me insulta cada vez q me ve..... -gritó Sirius a James quien ya estaba en el baño-.......además a mi no me interesa Darabont.....la verdad es q la amiga de la psicópata q persigue a Remus, está buenísima...¿¿Como era q se llamaba, Remus??  
  
- ¬¬ ..... Todo antes de aceptar tus sentimientos por Darabont -dijo Remus  
  
- ¿¿Que sentimientos??...  
  
- .......Ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre de la chica..  
  
- ¡¡Claro que si!!-contestó Sirius. En verdad no tenía la menor idea del nombre pero esa era la única manera de distraerlo y desviar el tema....- Se llama.......  
  
- No lo sabes - dijo Remus  
  
- ¡Que si!...su nombre empieza con...¿¿M??- Remus enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza-..¡claro que no!....ya lo sabía...solo provaba......empieza con...¡¡F!!...-otra negación- ...¡¡R!!.........¡¡S!!  
  
- Peter, ¿Tu te has vuelto a ver con Jen?  
  
- De hecho no.... no ha tenido tiempo con tantos deberes, pero hemos quedado para Hogsdmade...  
  
- Aaaaah! ................¡¡¡¿¿¿CON "D"???!!!  
  
- ¬¬'...¡No!......- respondió Remus.  
  
James salió de la ducha minutos despues y los tres chicos ya estaban en pijamas y acostados en sus camas.... (.....ehmmmm....¿necesito recordar el modelo de los pijamas? ^^')  
  
- .....Pues yo creo que ya es hora....hemos tardado mucho éste año....- dijo Peter  
  
- Pues si, ¿algo en mente?...-preguntó Remus  
  
- ¿De que hablan?-dijo James  
  
- Pues de que hemos aplazado mucho tiempo ya nuestra primera broma.........¿¿¿A???  
  
- ¿¿¿A??..como que ¿A?  
  
- No........-dijo Remus a Sirius y luego a James-...Trata de adivinar la letra con la q empieza el nombre de la amiga de Michaela con la q salió.....dice que le 'interesa'  
  
- Ahhh!.....-respondió James sin importancia. El si sabíael nombre y conocía demasiado bien a Sirius. Debido al exesiva presencia de mujeres en la vida de su amigo, era bastante improbable que recordara el nombre de alguna de las tantas chicas con las q salía, a menos q realmente le interesara. Por lo que sólo parecía recordar el nombre de su madre, x ser su madre, el de algunas de sus primas, el de Lily por lo que James hablaba tanto de ella, últimamente el de Gill por la obseción de Remus y el de la hermana de Gill (Jill) por la impresión de lo de los gemelos y la similitud de los nombres, el de July, su primera conquista y el de Darabont...x.....x......era un enigma total para James el motivo por el cual lo recordaba ( ¬¬' ) - ......Pues yo creo q tienen razón, debemos hacer algo...¿alguna idea?  
  
- Yo tengo una....-dijo Sirius. -......¡¡P!!  
  
- ¡No!......  
  
- ¿Cuál?-preguntó James imitando a sus amigos y metiéndose en su cama  
  
- La diré sólo si el buen Remus me dice el nombre....  
  
- Entonces olvídenlo, pénsemos en algo nosotros -respondió el licántropo  
  
- Pues vale, pero uds se lo pierden.........¿¿C??  
  
- No....  
  
- Podríamos colaborar con Filch y ponerlo a 'trabajar' -propuso Peter- no vaya a ser q se mal acostumbre y deje de estar en forma....  
  
- Yo tengo un plan perfecto -caturreó Sirius- y es solo un nombre.......¿¿¿L???  
  
- No!........¿Xq te importa tanto si es solo un nombre?.........  
  
- ¿Xq te importa tanto a tí?.........ahmmmm...¿¿V??  
  
- No........podríamos jugarles una bromita a las locas de Gry....-dijo James con un ligero tono de resentimiento.  
  
- No es mala idea- Respondió Remus mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maléfica en la cara....  
  
- Claro que no.....pero mi plan es realmente bueno-dijo Sirius- como todos las demás claro.....¡¡G!!  
  
- .....No....  
  
- Venga dinos tu plan entonces- dijo Peter en tono convincente- pruébanos que tu idea es tan buena como las demás...  
  
- Sin nombre no hay trato.........¿¿"E"??  
  
- Entonces buenas noches- dijo Remus cortante- No...  
  
- Se lo pierden uds-dijo Sirius- ¡lástima!....hubiera sido tan divertido....¿¿"T"??  
  
- ¬¬......No  
  
- Era perfecto...x la clase, el tema de la clase, los alumnos de la clase...  
  
- ¡¡JENNIFER RISH!!-gritó finalmente Remus remordido por la curiosidad  
  
- Oh!......ya lo sabía - respondió Sirius. En realidad no lo sabía y no había plan pero había sido la única oportunidad de sacarle el nombre a Remus y había funcionado muy bien..... - ...eeeehhh, bien...c los diré mañana...  
  
- ¬¬ .....¡Tramposo!.....  
  
- Ya pensaré en algo- pensó Sirius  
  
************  
  
Para la tarde siguiente los merodeadores ya habían hecho su primera broma, James tenía una nueva marca de 'colonia', habían cumplido el primero de sus castigos, e iban a la mitad del segundo.  
  
Sirius había impovisado con un simple plan en la mañana cuando los demás lo despertaron pidiéndole que se los contara con un baño de agua helada sorpresa. La sopresa no había sido el agua helada y mucho menos el baño, la sorpresa había sido que el aún se encontraba en la cama.........  
  
******  
  
La broma se ejecutó antes del almuerzo en la clase de pociones dobles compartida con Slytherin. Y, o Sirius tenía un vago significado de simple o el plan se les había salido de las manos..... Se suponía que uno de ellos lanzaría una cerilla al caldero de Konert (amigo y compañero de Snape),y al entrar al contacto con la poción produciría una exploción y un alboroto capáz de distraer a la clase entera y al profesor para darles tiempo de seguir con la segunda fase del plan. Pero un pequeño inconveniente y la mala puntería de Peter se juntaron y confabularon la ejecución de un nuevo plan. Peter lanzó la cerilla y ésta aterrizó en la cabeza de Snape, la cual a la décima de segundo de contactar con el fuego encendió una fogata de campamento reglamentaria y con todas las de la ley. En cuanto Ruthers (el profesor de pociones) controló la situación, no tardó en descubir a los autores del...."acto" al ver la víctima. Les dio un castigo por interrumpir su clase y los llevó con Dumbledore, quien al enterarse y después de calmarse de sus ataque de risa crónico (nunca nadie supo el motivo) les consedió un segundo castigo.  
  
Y ahí se encontraban, cumpliendo el castigo impartido por Dumbledore. Parados en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts con los brazos extendidos, en una tarde soleada, solos, (claro que sin contar a las palomas y lechuzas que pasaban por encima de sus cabezas ...)..  
  
- Joder, Peter, todo esto es por tu culpa. -dijo Sirius cansado de pasar ya dos horas en la misma postura, encima hacía un calor de los demonios y no podía dejar de extender los brazos ni para secarse el sudor de la cara.  
  
- ¡¡¡No fue mi culpa que el cabello de Snape se prendiera con facilidad!!!!- se defendió Peter  
  
- .....¿No sabías que la grasa es inflamable?-girtó Sirius comenzando a enojarase  
  
- ¡¡¡Si lo sabía!!!...............lo que no sabía era que 'inflamable' significa 'flamable'...¿¿A quien se le ocurrió poner esas denominaciones??....Seguro q a un idiota  
  
- No más q tu, Peter...  
  
- Ya cálmate Canuto- dijo James- no fue culpa de Peter que la cerilla callera en el lugar menos apropiado de todo el salón... aunque no fue tan malo despues de todo...  
  
- Si limpiar el comedor entero despues de la hora del almuerzo sin magia ningun tipo de magia no ingresa en tu rubro de malo....-contestó Remus..  
  
- No me refiero a eso, Lunático, de todas maneras nos salió la broma y aunque no fue lo que planeamos se la hicimos a Snape...  
  
- Le quedó bien el corte -se burló Sirius- que más quiere, su nuevo look le queda mejor que esa manta grasienta que tenía...  
  
- Eres un insencible,Black -dijo una voz detrás de él-...a ver....Gill , Lily...¿¿que les parece si les tiramos esas cerillas que 'encontramos' a las huecas cabecitas de los merodeadores??-Los 4 voltearon sus cabezas y vieron a Lily, Clo y Gill paradas detrás de ellos con unos paquetes de fósforos en las manos.  
  
- ¿Que hacen uds akí?- dijo Sirius cortante. Ya estaba de mal genio. ¡Genial!: estaba cansado, castigado, adolorido, sucio, sudoroso, olía a detergente muggle de limón, tenía los brazos extendidos como idiota, no lo dejaban desquitarse con Peter, las locas de Gryffindor estaban amenazánlos y encima no lo dejaban burlarse de Snape...¿¿Qué mas podría pasarle?? En ese momento una lechuza pasa por la cabeza de Sirius.....  
  
- Jajajajaajajajajajaja- Las tres chicas comenzaron a reirse, Remus, James y Peter no se habían dado cuenta de nada y miraban atónitos a las tres chicas. mientras Sirius trataba de no salirse de sus casillas para no moverse y miraba a las tres chicas con la mirada más amenazante que tenía...  
  
- ¿¿Que les sucede??-preguntó Remus  
  
- ¿¿Que es tan gracioso??  
  
- Jajajajajaja.....¡¡Black!!....jajajajaja...es que Black.....jajajajajaja  
  
- ¿Que pasa con Sirius, Darabont?-preguntó James  
  
- Potter...jajajajajaja....es que Black.....-Clo señaló la cabeza de Sirius-...es que Black..tiene...jajajaja -James miró a Sirius al igual q Remus y Peter y a diferencia de Lily, Clo y Gill no se comenzaron a reír, pero comenzaron a hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales por no hacerlo  
  
- Jajajaajajajajaja....-continuó Clo- ...jajajajajaja.....Black!!...jajajajaj....¡¡¡¡¡BLACK TIENE POPO DE PAJARO EN LA CABEZA!!!!!-Ante ésto Lily y Gill comenzaron a reirse más y los tres merodeadores dejaron los esfuerzos y se unieron a las risas. Sirius estaba que reventaba si no hubiera sido porque Dumbledore los amenazó con que si se movían les pasaría algo realmente doloroso hubiera cometido un asecinato en masa..  
  
- ¡¡Callense!!¡¡NO SE RIAN!!  
  
- Jajajaajajajaja.....JAJAAJAJAJAA  
  
- NO SE RIAN!!!...o si no  
  
- ¿O si no que Black?¿Nos tirarás lo que tienes en la cabeza a nosotros?  
  
- No...  
  
- ¡¡Calla!!..no tienes nada....acéptalo, no te puedes ni mover  
  
- Eso no te da derecho a joderme, Darabont  
  
- Se siente feo ¿Verdad, Black?..  
  
- ¿¿Que hacen akí??...solo vinieron a burlarse??....entonces LARGO!..no las quiero ver  
  
- UH!...pero que caracter...-dijo Clo desafiante- Que modales Black ..... ¿Es así como atrapas a esas pobres incautas?  
  
- Ya es suficiente, Clo- Dijo Lily  
  
- ¿Que hacen akí?..  
  
- Si solo vinieron a reirse..  
  
- No estamos akí xq queremos, Lupin-respondió Gill- Estamos aki por que el profesor Dumbledore nos mandó...  
  
- Para levantarles el castigo-finalizó Lily  
  
- Peeero...-dijo Clo en un tono de niña caprichosa- Como Black nos está corriendo....-Tres miradas asecinas se dirigieron a uno de los merodeadores- ...... creo que le obedeceremos....ya les levantarán el castigo......Vámonos chicas...-Gill y Lily siguieron a Clo y se comenzaron a alejar..  
  
- Clo...¿de veras los vamos a dejar así?-preguntó Gill  
  
- Claro que no Gill, están tan cansados que harán cualquier cosa por que los liberemos...  
  
- ¿Y que mejor oportunidad para chantajearlos que ésta?...-terminó Lily con una sonrisa malévola-..podríamos hacer que hagan lo que queramos  
  
- Si, pero ¿como será eso si nosotras nos estamos dirigiendo al castillo?  
  
- Pues no tardarán ........5.......4........3......  
  
- 2.....-Lily cerró los ojos-......1  
  
- ¡¡¡¡EVANS!!!!-gritó James  
  
- ¡¡¡DARABONT!!! - Chilló Peter  
  
- ¡¡DAWSON!!-aulló Remus  
  
- ¡¡¡¡VUELVAN AKÍ!!!!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo-¡¡¡REGRESEN!!!  
  
- ¡Genial!-dijo Gill dando saltitos  
  
- Los hombres son tan predecibles...-dijo Lily-Gill...la trajiste?  
  
- Claro!!, ¿como olvidarla?..akí está..-Gill sacó una cámara fotográfica y se la enseñó a Lily  
  
- No quiero saber como la recuperaste  
  
- Pues se la quité a Luca, que se la había robado a Gill...  
  
- Si, si, despues nos cuentas la historia de la cámara, ahora ¿que les haremos a los merodeadores?  
  
- Pues eso de improvisar no es mi fuerte-dijo Lily- yo te hago planes pero pídemelos con anticipación  
  
- Podríamos golpearlos hasta matarlos -dijo Clo- ¡Pido a Black!-Lily miró preocupada a Clo y Gill le quitó la varita.  
  
- Eso descártalo, Clo-dijo Lily desilucionándo a la chica- podemos sacar algo mucho más productivo que matarlos...  
  
- Como que?-respondió Clo  
  
- Pues no c, -dijo Lily- pero pensemos algo rápido que esos tipos me van a reventar los tímpanos con sus gritos...  
  
- ¡¡¡EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVAAAAAAANSSSSSSSS!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡DDDAAAAAAWWWWWSSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!  
  
- ¡¡DDDDAAAAARRRRRAAAAABBBBBOOOOONNNNNTTTTT!!!  
  
Las 3 chicas comienzan a caminar en dirección a los merodeadores...  
  
- ¿Desean algo?- dijo Lily en un tono descaradamente dulce  
  
- ¡¡¡¡LEVANTANOS EL CASTIGO, EVANS!!!...¡¡AHORA!!-gritó Sirius ya fuera de sus casillas  
  
- No , "Cari"- dijo Clo melosamente- Primero: me bajas el tonito, Segundo: te calmas y Tercero: no estás en posición para dar órdenes- Sirius le hizo una mueca de "que maja"  
  
- Bien, sólo por esa insolencia no les levantaremos el castigo- amenazó Clo  
  
- ¿¿PORQUE??....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NOSOTROS NO DIJIMOS NADA!!!!....  
  
- ¡Silencio!...-dijo Gill-....Como dijo Clo, por la insolencia de Black .....¡Cállanse!....no levantaremos el castigo...-miró a Remus- A menos que .....ofrezacan algo interesante  
  
- ¿Que quieres?-respondió el licántropo  
  
- Pues .....estamos dispuestas a negociar....  
  
- ¿Es ésto un soborno?¿Quieres que te soborne?  
  
- Así es... ^^'  
  
- Pues ¿Que quieres?-dijo Remus con su sonrisa seductora  
  
- Es suficiente, Gill, no estamos akí para sacar bienes mancomunados- dijo Lily- ellos akí no sacarán provecho alguno....¡NOSOTRAS SI!-*cara de psicópata*( Los merodeadores se asustan)  
  
- Bien, primero y antes de realizar cualquier negociación...Gill saca la foto  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué??? ¿¿¿foto???  
  
- ¿¿Estoy bien peinado!!  
  
- ¡¡No estamos para fotos, Dawson!!- gritó James..  
  
- Epa....-dijo Clo- A ver..¿¿aún no entienden la posición de la situación, cierto??...Bueno..deja se los explico. Ustedes -señala a los merodeadores- están castigados y no se pueden mover, mientras nosotras tenemos el poder y consentimiento para librarlos del castigo.....Les sacaremos una foto, los sobornaremos y harán lo que queramos a cambio de que los liberemos y ustedes aceptarán sin queja alguna... ¿Aceptan?- Los merodeadores miran a Clo como si estuviera totalmente loca. Obviamente ella no sabía con quienes se estaba metiendo.  
  
- Que os jodan- dijo Sirius cabreadísimo  
  
- De acuerdo -dijo Gill encogiéndose de hombros y guardando la cámara- Sin foto no hay trato, sin trato queda el castigo, si queda el castigo, es igual a ......merodeadores parados indefinidamente...- Los merodeadores pusieron cara de muerte- Así me gusta .....  
  
- ¿Que dicen?- dijo Lily  
  
- Vale, yo acepto- respondió James- pero primero nos dicen que tenemos que hacer....-Las chicas se miran...  
  
- Pueeeeeesss.....eso se lo diremos después, Potter-respondió Lily  
  
- Ah!,ok!- Todos se extrañaron ante la respuesta- Terminemos rápido con ésto ¿quieren?- Los demás merodeadores aceptaron a regañadientes, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torser fácilmente.  
  
Gill cogió la cámara y sacó la foto. Luego las tres chicas se acercaron a los merodeadores Gill frente a Remus, Clo frente a Sirius, Lily frente a James...y Peter....Peter......bueno Peter no tenía a nadie enfrente pero se quedó mirando a los demás. Las tres chicas sonrieron triunfalmente....  
  
- De acuerdo, pueden irse- dijo Lily  
  
- ¿Cómo que pueden irse?-preguntó James  
  
- Claro, ¿que esperabas Potter?, ¿fuegos artificiales?¿Fiesta?-Los merodeadores estaban realmente confundidos..  
  
- ¿No hay hechizo? ¿Algo que nos detuviera si nos movíamos?  
  
- Gran imaginación Potter...  
  
- Pero...- dijo Remus- Dumbledore nos dijo que si nos movíamos lo lamentaríamos mucho...  
  
- Pues claro- contestó Gill- les pondría otro castigo...  
  
- y entonces ¿para que vinieron ustedes?- preguntó Peter  
  
- Para avisarles que se podían mover- contestó Clo sin darle importancia  
  
- ¿¿Osea, que eh estado parado como un idiota toda la tarde sin mover un solo músculo además de haber sido..¡CALLADO; HUMILLADO, BURLADO, SOBORNADO Y CAGADO!!...por las puras y asquerosas podridas alverjas???  
  
- Afirmativo....  
  
- ¡¡¡Son unas....  
  
- Chicas muy inteligentes..-completó Clo calmada- y lo mejor de todo es que ustedes no pueden reusarse ni dar marcha atrás por que sino cierta foto será revelada, 'ligeramente' alterada y publicada ante toda la escuela...  
  
Remus, James, Sirius y Peter estaban que no se lo creían, estaban cansados, sucios, malolientes, se la pasaron toda la tarde inmóviles con los brazos extendidos pudiendo haberse movido en cualquier momento y encima 3 locas había llegado a atropellar sus valores éticos y morales sobornándolos, habían atacado deliberadamente el sentimiento egocentrico, el fuerte orgullo y la muy cuidada autoestima de Sirius burlándose de él ... además claro de humillarlos y lo peor de todo les habían tomado una foto así como estaban (sucios)..........y arruinarían su reputación frente a la escuela, antes de decirles..."se puden mover".  
  
Cuando volvierorn en si estaban solos, la noche ya había caído y solo podían escuchar a lo lejos la risas de las tres chicas que regresaban al castillo.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar en silencio.  
  
- ¡Son las peores arpías de todo el universo!- comentó Sirius  
  
- Por lo menos- dijo James - .....aún no tienen pensada la tortura que nos darán...  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Remus  
  
James sonrió y miró el cielo....- A Evans se le da muy mal tirárse faroles, es fatal mintiendo...  
  
*************  
  
WENAS!!!...jeje...akí está mi humilde entrega....xD!...¿No tarde tanto...a que no?..¿Verdad que no me tarde?? Espero que les agrade, si que me ha costado mucho hacer éste capítulo...mi musa no me quiso ayudar con esta parte...¡MALA!...en fin gracias por los Reviews!!, deveras que me animan mucho y me motivan para seguir con el ff....quiero agradecer muuuuuxo a -Susan que me ayudó con la publicación del ff...^^.... -Lamister...muxas gracias por tus Reviews, fuiste la primera que me dejó uno y la verdad que me agradó mucho que me escribieras y mas siendo la autora de uno de los ff que más me gustan...^^...x cierto espero lo actualices pronto.. -Deina-Black...Gracias por tu gran Review, no te preocupes si te salen muy largos por mí escríbe todo lo que quieras, me encantó leerlo. Me alegra que los personajes te gusten..personalmente a mi me gusta muxo Yoko me libero con es personaje...xD!...por lo de Clo...pues no me parece que una chica melosa encaje muy bien con Sirius. El necesita una cajita de sorpesas sino se aburriría...no te preocupes encontraré un espacio para resaltar la encantadora sonrisa y demás dotes de Sirius.... por lo de Jill y Will no c si no esta muy claro (creo que tendré que releer el 6 cap..xD!)..pero..la nota es entre Jill y cierto chico que 'sale' con su hermana....pienso que en el próximo capítulo aclararé eso mejor... y para los que piensan que todo se arregla cuando eso se aclare la situación de las Gemelas Dawson...pues no..jejeje...es akí cuando entra en acción el título del ff...jajajajajaja...xD!....ya lo verán...no más ojalá mi musa deje la huelga ...en fin...espero sigan leyendo mi ff......gracias!!!^^  
  
-Lav- 


	8. Capítulo Ocho

Nota: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling., (esceptuando algunos personajes producto de mi imaginación y la de mi prima)y que escribo este ff con fin de entretenimiento. -  
  
Capítulo 8:  
  
La mañana siguiente....  
  
Lugar: Cuarto de los merodeadores  
  
Hora: Antes de que el gallo de Hagrid cantara.......vale, gritara desaforadamente (xq sería un atentado limpio y sano contra la música si se puede decir que lo que hacen los gallos es cantar...XD)  
  
Era una de esas madrugadas frías de invierno en las que las camas (a lo igual que los sueños) estaban tan calientes que .........no daban ganas de despertarse ......  
  
Todo era tranquilo.  
  
El sauce boxeador daba la impresión de ser tan inocente que parecía haber sido bautizado injustamente...El bosque prohibido estaba silencioso y calmado. Las aguas del lago estaban tranquilas.... Todo ser viviente dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts descansaba en paz....Todos..... menos cierto trío de señoritas que sufrían de insomnio y habían perdido el camino de regreso a su habitación en la oscuridad de la torre de Gryffindor. Era eso..... o eran sonámbulas y se dirigían inconcientemente a las habitaciones de varones para escabullirse muy clandestinamente en la habitación de...... 'Sus nuevos esclavos'.....  
  
- Lily!!-susurró Clo siguiendo a sus compañeras escaleras arriba...-¿Tu sabes cual es el dormitorio de esos ineptos?  
  
- No!...pensaba q tu lo sabías....  
  
- Pues yo creía que Gill lo sabía....  
  
- Pero Gill no lo sabe....-respondió otra voz  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Porque yo soy Gill y acabo de decírtelo...  
  
- ¬¬ .....y entonces ¿Cómo entraremos a despertarlos a su cuarto?  
  
- Pues no c...Pero si c requiere revisar dormitorio x domitorio.....¡¡Yo me ofrezco de voluntaria!!- dijo Gill acercándose a la primera puerta del pasillo con las esperanzas de poder pillar algún chico dormido que se le haya subido la presión durante la noche (eso o q se les hayan disparado las hormonas por sus 'inocentes' pensamientos)....y haya decidido despojarse de ciertas prendas para su mayor comodidad....  
  
- No entraremos a todos los cuartos, Gill- detuvo Lily mientras recibía miradas de 'que pesadita eres', porque obviamente Clo coincidía con Gill en ayudar con el sacrificio de la revisión de cuartos...  
  
- Xq no?  
  
- Xq no hemos venido a culturizarnos con la gran variedad de fauna de Gryffindor.....hemos venido a oficializar el democrático y diplomático tratado de anoche....  
  
- ¿¿¿Q que???  
  
- Que hemos venido a x los merodeadores...  
  
- No si, eso si...pero eso de diplomático y democrático.....pues....creo que tu eres la única capaz de verlo desde esa perspectiva...  
  
- ¿Vamos a x los merodeadores o qué?  
  
- ¿Impaciente, Gilly?- preguntó Clo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- ¿Y tu no?  
  
- ¿Como, que 'y yo no'?¿Que quieres insinuar con eso Gillian?  
  
- Pues que te gusta Blackie y no lo aceptas...  
  
- A mi NO me gusta Sirius...  
  
- ¿Es que acaso ya es Sirius?  
  
- Es decir...Blakie...¡Joer!.... Black... ¬¬'  
  
- Entiendo....- esta vez la sonrisa maliciosa era de Gill  
  
- Bueno, ya basta....vamos al cuarto de esos imberbes de una vez por todas.......y ¡no me miren así!  
  
Dicho ésto las chicas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo buscando algún indicio que les indique cual era la puerta de la habitación de los merodeadores. Y de no haber sido por que a la entrada de la puerta habían carteles de neón tipo night clubs de : "Aquí moran los hombres más Viriles de Hogwarts"o "BienvenidAs al santuario de los dioses más divinos ...disfrute su estancia"... además de que había un altar de flores firmado (ésta semana) x el club de fans de nuestro querido, adorado, honorable, atractivo, encantador y más sexy Hombre lobo de toda la comunidad mágica, nuuuuuuuuuuuuunca...-pronúnciese en tono sarcástico-....se hubieran dado cuenta que esa era la morada de aquellos a quienes buscaban ...  
  
- ¿Que es eso?-preguntó Clo  
  
- ¡¡UNA DICOTECA!! ....-dijo media hipnotizada Gill. Esa palabra la había aprendido en su clase de Muggleología cuando la profesora les enseñaba sobre las viviendas muggles y las comodidades que brindaban mostrándoles una foto de una casa Muggle 'común' (más concretamente un Motel) el cual muy coincidentemente (o convenientemente)se había establecido a uno de los lados de una discoteca que tenía una clase de letreros muy parecidos a los que tenían en frente- ...¡uh!..entremos a ver como andan de mercancía por akí!!!  
  
- Gill...esto no es una discoteca...-dijo Lily, quien al igual que Clo, había vivido los suficientes años en el mundo Muggle como para poder diferenciar una discoteca de un burdel- este es el cuarto de los merodeadores...¿que no has leído los anuncios publicitarios de bienvenida?  
  
- XD, XD, XD...no puedo creer ésto...  
  
¿Qué? -dijo Gill sin salir de su hipnosis.  
  
Cómo Gill venía de una familia de larga generación de brujos nunca había visto carteles de luces de neón personalmente (como ya mencioné las vio por foto en su clase)y se había quedado deslumbrada por las parpadeantes lucesitas. Sin prestar atención a lo que le decían. Mientras tanto, Clo se acerca al altar de las flores coge la tarjetita que tenían y comete el GRANDE error de leerla en voz alta:  
  
...."Para nuestro amado y siempre adorado: Merodeador de los ojos dorados".....-  
  
Gill sale 'coincidentemente' de la hipnosis y arranca salvajemente la tarjetita de las manos de Clo...  
  
- ¿¿¿¿Q-U-E E-S E-S-T-O????  
  
- ¿Una tarjeta?- respondió Clo en tono inocente. La verdad es que éste tono era tan usual en Clo como las visitas del cometa Haley a la tierra. Entonces su uso sólo suponía dos cosas: q estaba dando un ultimatum para q cualquiera q haya sido el incauto que la pilló de mal humor salve su vida (si es que antes no le tiró un golpe....bastante improbable entonces....) o ... el mal humor de Gill....  
  
- ¿¿¿D-E Q-U-I-E-N???- gritó Gill dando a notar que no por nada era la trilliza de Jill y que ella, al igual que se hermana, tbm podía amenazar con transformarse en la versión femenina de Hulk...  
  
- ahmmmm....¿De Lupin?  
  
- E-S-OY-AL-OC...pero.. ¿Q-U-I-E-NO-S-ÓM-A-N-D-Á-R-S-E-L-A?  
  
- Gill ....- susurró Lily- Somos tus amigas...Lily y Clo.. ¿ Nos recuerdas? ... nosotras te queremos ayudar...- Lily se acerca un poco a Gill con las manos alzadas- ahora, deja la tarjeta en el suelo y retrocede lentamente...- Gill obedece y Lily toma la tarjeta y la lee..  
  
- ¿D-E Q-U-I-E-N E-S?  
  
- No te lo diré hasta que te calmes, xq si no Clo y yo seremos presas fáciles para cuando te enojes...  
  
- ¬¬' .... D-EA-C-U-E-R-D-O.....  
  
Bien...-respondió Lily con voz calmada y pausada-....la tarjeta es del club de Fans de Lup....-pero Lily nunca terminó la frase xq en ese momento Gill se tira hacia las flores como cuando a un león le tiran un pedazo de carne fresca.....  
  
Minutos después...  
  
El pasillo de los cuartos de hombres parecía que se preparaba para la primavera. Habían diferentes tipos de flores a lo largo de él...de hecho lo que en realidad había eran partes de flores que habían sobrevivido a Gill.... Lily y Clo estaban en una esquina desde la cual habían presenciado el espectáculo...y Gill estaba en la esquina opuesta arrodillada...rodeada de lo que anteriormente parecía haber conformado un arreglo floral...  
  
- De acuerdo...ya podemos entrar- dijo Gill. Ya había recuperado su tono de voz normal...  
  
- ¿Ya salió todo?..quiero decir...¿tus instintos asesinos se saciaron con el ataque a las flores? ...xq.....¡¡No quiero morir!!...¡¡  
  
- ¬¬'...Clo...no sería capaz de matarte....además Lily no lo permitiría verdad Lily?  
  
- ¡NO ME COMAS!....¡Cómete a ella!...  
  
- ¬¬' ....vaya...que segura me siento...una psicópata asesina y .......Lily....  
  
¬¬'....bien ya basta de chistes... nos estamos demorando mucho... ¡vamos a x ellos!......-  
  
Se acercan a la puerta, cogen la manija y.....  
  
Regresando a los paisajes y las tranquilas criaturas de Hogwarts.....  
  
......Aunque seguía siendo temprano ya se hacía bastante raro que el gallo de Hagrid no gritara. Así que estuve investigando por ahí... (ya saben...no por nada soy Lavender007 se sacude la poca humildad que le queda en los hombros ... ejem .... continuemos ). Cómo decía nos: transportamos al lugar de los hechos...la cabaña de Hagrid  
  
El lugar está totalmente obscuro y desolado...hay una cubeta puesta boca abajo en la parte lateral izquierda de la cabaña....se acerca más y levanta la cubeta.....¡¡¡Un gallo!!! .....se encuentra tirado, amordazado por las patas y el pico, y con las alas pegadas al cuerpo con cinta adhesiva.... como si lo hubieran asaltado.....  
  
Parece que las 'sonámbulas' tienen algo que ver con ésto...¿Que opinan? ...en lo personal yo creo que son las enemigas número 2 de los gallos...xq que el numero 1 es el basilisco que está escondido en la cámara de los secretos de Slytherin en los baños clausurados de Mirtle la llorona.... pero no nos adelantemos al los hechos ...que eso aún no sucede y centrémonos en lo que actualmente si está ocurriendo, xq en realidad esto lo puse para distraernos un poco y dar más cobertura a todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts...' , ahora regresemos a la habitación de los merodeadores, en donde Lily, Clo, y Gill (ya en su estado natural)...están a punto de levantar a sus presas....digo, digo....a sus esclavos sexuales ......- Las chicas miran amenazadoramente a la narradora (xq yo ya no soy responsable de lo que pasa akí, ya se me rebelaron, yo solo leo lo que está escrito....XD!)- .....ejem......a sus esclavos, no más....  
  
- Pido a Lupin!- dijo Gill...  
  
- A Black  
  
- ....Potter..pero....¿Quién despertará a Peetegrew?  
  
- Yo, ya había pensado en eso -dijo Clo. Acto seguido envaina su varita y apunta a la cama de Peter y lanza un hechizo de fuego... pero como estaba a oscuras el hechizo no dio al costado de la cama de la maldita rata traidora (donde se supone apunto la chica), ni tampoco le dio a él (así q no c emocionen) .... sino dio al colchón y seguidamente las patas de la cama, las sábanas, las cortinas y las colchas de Peter parecían una representación de la cama del mismísimo diablo. Así que se ahorraron las energías de tener que despertar a los demás.. porque muy a su pesar no murieron x asfixia sino que se despertaron con los desgarrantes gritos de Peter...  
  
- ¡¡¡ME MUERO!!!...-gritó en plan nena- ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!....¡¡¡ME MATAN!!!.....¡¡¡ESTOY MURIENDO!!!...AAAAAA.....¡Soy inocente!...¡yo no soy brujo!....¡¡no lo soy!!....¡¡me queman injustamente!!....- Y al parecer el muy cretino (no c en que moco piensa) pero alucinaba que estaba en la época de la quema de brujos...XD!.  
  
Los demás lejos de estar asustados...y más lejos aún de ayudar a Peter se habían quedado en frente de la cama del 'diablo' observando atónitamente el teatro que Peter montaba...  
  
- ¿Cúanto tiempo creen que demore en darse cuenta que no estamos en 1800, ni en la época medieval y mucho menos en su quema por ser brujo?- preguntó Sirius  
  
- Apuesto a que antes de que se de cuenta, se desmaya- dijo Remus  
  
- ¡Hecho!- dijo Clo- ¡30 sickles a que es después!  
  
- Darabont, no estamos en momento para apostar- respondió James  
  
- ¡Cierto! -apoyó Remus y luego se acercó disimuladamente a Clo y susurró- lo mismo a que es antes...  
  
- Bien...¿Que hechizo usamos para que deje de gritar? ....  
  
- Podemos ponerlo en 'mute'...- sugirió Lily  
  
- ¬¬' No me refería a eso, Evans...me refería a ¿Cómo apagamos la hoguera?  
  
- Pues como cualquier fuego transportable -dijo Clo, sacando un frasco y recogiendo el fuego mientras lo llamaba con la varita-...Ya está...- La oscuridad volvió a reinar en la habitación la única fuente de luz era el pequeño frasco q contenía el fuego y Peter seguía gritando en su cama  
  
- ¡¡¡ME MUERO!!!, y encima estoy CIEGO!!!...no puedo ver!!.me eh quedado ciego!!!.....CIEGO!!!....C-I-E-G-O!!!...C-I-E-G- O...¡¡CIEGO!!...."ce"-"i"-"e"-"je"-"o"....Ciego!!!.....C-I-E-G-O.....C-I-E- ...  
  
- ¡¡Cállanelo!!..Que no lo vuelva deletrear, x favor...no lo soportaré!!!  
  
- .....G-O.....CIEGO!!!  
  
¡¡CALLENLO!!!- Gritó Clo.  
  
James se acerca a Peter y con la voz de paciencia que solo guardaba para éstas ocasiones dijo:  
  
- Peter....suspiro......abre los ojos.....¬¬  
  
El chico obedeció  
  
- ¡¡¡ES UN MILAGRO!!!- gritó.  
  
Todos los demás le quedan mirando. Mientras, Remus comenzaba a desembolsar muy disgustado los 30 sickles que acababa de perder...  
  
Apuesta es apuesta Lupin, conoces las reglas...  
  
Ya, pero el aún no se ha desmayado ..o sea que tu no has ganado tampoco, por que tu apostaste a que se desmayaba después... pero el aún está en todos sus cabales...  
  
¿En serio piensas que está en todos sus cabales?  
  
Si, bueno no... el caso es que los 30 sickles no van ni para ti ni para mi puesto que no se desmayó  
  
¡¡Que torreja Lupin!!, suelta los 30 sickles ahora!, que yo gané  
  
¡¡¡PERO EL NO SE HA DESMAYADO!!!.....  
  
¿De que hablan?- preguntó Peter a Gill  
  
De la apuesta que hicieron  
  
........JOER LUPIN YO GANE!!!  
  
Ah!!...y que apostaron??  
  
........NO!!! TU NO GANASTE XQ EL NO SE HA DESMAYADO, NI TU APUESTA NI LA MÍA SE HAN CUMPLIDO...O SEA QUE NO HAY PAGO NI PARA TI NI PARA MI....  
  
Lupin: A que te desmayabas antes y Clo a que después de que te dieras cuenta que no estabas en la época de quemas de brujos  
  
¬¬...  
  
CLARO QUE SI HAY PAGO...Y EL PAGO ES PARA MI!!, POR QUE TU APUESTA NO SE CUMPLIÓ!!!  
  
LA TUYA TAMPOCO!!!!  
  
YA, PERO ES QUE YO DIJE A QUE ERA DESPUÉS.....Y AÚN ESTAMOS EN EL DESPUES – Clo se comienza a acercar a Peter amenazadoramente  
  
¡¡Alto ahí!!- dijo Sirius cargando a Clo de la cintura por atrás.  
  
La apuesta todo muy bien siempre y cuando no involucre golpes...  
  
YO NO IBA A GOLPEARLO!!!- respondió Clo ofendida  
  
Claaaaro que noooo...- dijo Sirius nótese el tono sarcástico ,dejándola en el suelo pero aún abrazándola- sino ibas a eso ¿¿a que ibas?? ¿A pedirle amablemente que se desmaye?  
  
.....¿¿Me creerías si te digo que si?? – respondió Clo, ante esto Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír con una de esas sonrisas tan, tan, tan...tan indescriptiblemente encantadora (¡¡lo había agarrado desprevenido era eso....nada más que eso!!!).......Sirius y ella estaban muy cerca, podía ver de cerca esa sonrisa que derretía a tantas chicas... pero ahora estaba dedicada a derretirla únicamente a ella, a nadie más, solo a ella....esos ojitos de perrito inocente ¿pero que piensas, Darabont???!!! es BLACK!!!!...B-L-A-C-K!!!  
  
Por otra parte Sirius debatía con unas cuantas de sus vocesitas internas .....¡¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa!!, debes parecer idiota!!...tranquilo...si siempre pones esa cara con las chicas....ya, pero es que esta vez se salió sin que yo lo ordenara, Según el conductivismo, fue una respuesta incondicional al estímulo de.....¿¿desde cuando tanta psicología?? ...desde que buscas razones para no aceptar que algo raro pasa con Darabont....¿raro? ¿con Darabont?,lo único raro aquí es que aún no haya intentado colocarme un patadón entre las piernas.....por eso mismo yo opino que....nada!...se acabó ....¡¡y desactiven esas cosas que me revolotean en el estómago!!....  
  
Black, quita las manos de encima de mi amiga y retrocede despacio- Sirius y Clo voltearon a mirar a Lily.  
  
Bueno, que hacen akí?, preguntó James- si vinieron a matar a Peter, fallaron, así que pueden ir retirándose...Y...- dijo adelantándose a Clo- si quieren reclamar la cuestión de la apuesta pues será más tarde...  
  
Pero YO Gané...  
  
¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!  
  
¡CLARO QUE SI!  
  
NO LO ES!!!, ¿¿DÓNDE DICE QUE TE TENGO QUE PAGAR POR QUE MI APUESTA NO SE CUMPLIÓ?? SI LA TUYA TAMPOCO SE HA CUMPLIDO...  
  
Clo saca un pequeño cuadernillo...  
  
....¿¿CÓMO GANAR FACIL Y ABUSADORAMENTE A LOS AFICIONADOS??  
  
Si!... ' es muy útil, deberías leerlo...  
  
Ah! Ok! ...después me lo prestas.....pero aun así ¡¡NO PAGARÉ!!  
  
LUUUUUPIN!!!- se exasperó Clo-...AKÍ ,EN LA PÁGINA 504, CAPÍTULO DECIMO TERCERO, ARTÍCULO 50, PÁRRAFO 9 LÍNEA 30, DICE QUE.....  
  
ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO LO QUE LA PÁGINA 504, CAPÍTULO DECIMO TERCERO, ARTÍCULO 50, PÁRRAFO 9, LÍNEA 30 DIGA......¡YO NO PAGO SEÑORES!..¡HE DICHO!- el público presente estalla en aplausos  
  
De que lado están usd??- preguntó Clo a Lily y a Gill  
  
Del tuyo cielo – respondió Lily- pero es que es la primera persona que no cae tan rápido a tus enredos y acuerdos apuestísticos (esa palabra me la acabo de inventar), y siempre queda la ilusión de la esperanza a la resistencia de tu anarquía cobradora.... '  
  
¬¬.....  
  
.....y además se le veía muy sexy con esa actitud de libertador y revolucionario existencialista....- todos miran a Gill.  
  
Gill.....- dijo Lily- te das cuenta que acabas de pensar en voz alta??...  
  
.....demonios ¬¬ , lo hice de nuevo.... DEJEN DE MIRARME!!!  
  
¿¿En serio piensas eso??- preguntó Remus  
  
eeeeeh......NO!  
  
Si, si, bueno Lupin –interrumpió Clo- no nos salgamos del tema...  
  
¿Qué tema?, Akí no hay tema. No hay 30 sickles ni para ti ni para mi.  
  
QUE SI HAY!!!! LA PAGINA 504, CAPITULO DECIMO TERCERO..  
  
YO YA DIJE LO QUE PIENSO DE ESE CAPÍTULO, PARRAFO, LINEA Y PAGINA...  
  
LUPIN!!!...TIENES QUE PAGARME  
  
NO  
  
SI  
  
NO  
  
SI  
  
NOOOOO  
  
SIIIIIIIIII  
  
NOOOOOOO  
  
SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
YA CALLENSE!!!! –gritó James- dejen de pelear por esa tontería, y váyanse ...  
  
De irnos nada Potter-dijo Lily- nosotras vinimos por lo que vinimos y no nos vamos hasta que lo tengamos...  
  
NO PERMITAN QUE ME MATEN!!!!- gritó Peter escondiéndose detrás de Sirius.  
  
No seas ridículo Peettegrew, no hemos venido a matarte...vinimos por el trato de ayer...  
  
Oh!.. entonces...¿Ya pensaron en lo que nos harán?  
  
A que te refieres Potter?  
  
Pues ayer en la noche uds. no parecían muy seguras de lo que tenían pensado hacernos...  
  
¡¡Si que sabíamos!!  
  
..A sí??..y xq no nos lo dijeron? ¿Querían hacer uso del factor ...¡Sorpresa!??  
  
Pueeees, aunque no lo creas así es Potter –intervino Gill  
  
Ah ya....-dijo Remus-pero medio que la sorpresita salió un poquito mal verdad?..¿o era esto parte del plan?  
  
¿Qué cosa?  
  
MATARME!!!  
  
CALLATE PETER!  
  
CALLATE TU!!!, ESTE ES MI CUARTO Y PUEDO HABLAR TANTO COMO QUIERA...  
  
A MI NADIE ME CALLA!!!  
  
¡¡¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!!!  
  
¡PRIMERO PÁGAME LOS 30 SICLKES LUPIN!  
  
DE PAGAR NADA... NO CAERÉ TAN FACIL EN TUS MONOPOLIZADORES ENREDOS....  
  
¡Bien dicho Remus!.  
  
BLACK: TU MANTÉNTE AL MARGEN!  
  
YO ME MANTENGO EN DONDE QUIERA DARABONT!  
  
YA CÁLLENSE!!!  
  
ESO, EVANS, CÁLLENSE Y LÁRGUENSE!!!  
  
DE IRNOS NADA!!!, PRIMERO A LO QUE VINIMOS!!  
  
¡¡¡¡NO ME MATEN!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡CALLATE!  
  
¡¡PAGAME!!!!  
  
¡¡LARGATE!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡NO ME MATEEEEEEEEN!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡CAAAAAAALLATE!  
  
¡¡PAAAAAAAAGAME!!!!  
  
¡¡LAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGATE!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SSSSIIIILLLEEEENCCCIIIIIIOOOOO!!!  
  
¡Gill!, no tenías que gritar no estamos sordos!!  
  
¬¬ , ya dejen de gritar, con todo este escándalo que están haciendo se me hace extraño que la profesora McGonagall o alguien, aún no haya venido a ver.....¿.....  
  
......Qué es lo que sucede aquí, talves?- preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Y a los 7 adolescentes presentes se les heló la sangre, a pesar de no alcanzar a ver la figura de la persona que acababa de formular la pregunta, pero que más seguramente que la respuesta de 2 2 es 4 era....  
  
¡¡PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!!, ¡¡Que sorpresa por akí tan temprano!!¿Se le ofrece algo?  
  
Lo mismo pregunto yo Srta. Evans ... Mientras venía akí me preguntaba ¿¿A que se debía tantos gritos a estas horas en el cuarto de Potter, Black y Lupin..  
  
.....y Peetegrew ....  
  
PERO, ahora que ya estoy aquí, me pregunto, ¿¿Que harán Evans, Darabont y Dawson gritando en una de las habitaciones de los varones a éstas horas de la noche....  
  
Eso suena medio raro  
  
Lo mismo dije yo al pensarlo srta....  
  
¡Pero no es lo que piensa, profesora! –gritó James  
  
¿Cómo sabe lo que pienso Potter?  
  
Bueno, yo...exactamente no lo.....  
  
Bien, bien, las explicaciones ya saben donde  
  
O.ó, profesora!  
  
No sea depravado Lupin, me refería que ya saben en donde declarar..  
  
¿En el tribunal?  
  
¿En del ministro de magia?  
  
¿En el bosque prohibido, en la madriguera de Aragog la araña mutante y las arañitas mutancitas con los unicornios y centauros como testigos y a la esposa de Aragog como juez?  
  
O.ó... no sea ridículo Peetegrew, me refería al despacho del director..  
  
Pero profesora –dijo Sirius- ¿Para que ir a la oficina del señor director en medio de éste frío mientras podríamos hacer una pequeña fogata akí y calentarnos un poquito?  
  
Black, primero: quíteme las manos de encima, segundo: no se puede hacer fogatas en las habitaciones, tercero: de acuerdo no iremos a la oficina del director ahora xq ...  
  
¡¡YA LLEGÓ EL REY DE LA FIESTA!!  
  
Todos voltean a ver a la persona que acababa de llegar y cuando se dieron vuelta vieron nada más y nada menos que ha.....  
  
¿quién creen?  
  
.si señores y señoras......vieron a ....¡¡¡¡ELVIS PRESTLEY!!!! (¡¡¡Sigue vivo!!!!, lo sabía!!!). Pero luego de un momento y siendo presas de la oscuridad vieron que estaban en un error y que no era Elvis Prestley el que les había hablado sino que era Albus Dumbledore (bu....yo quería a Elvis..¡¡).  
  
Dumbledore se acerca a la profesora Macgonagall con expresión severa y resentida.....  
  
Profesora McGonagall....... organiza fiestas y no me invita ¡¡  
  
¬¬ , ¡¡YO no he organizado ninguna fiesta!! Además usted parece venir de una, ¿o es que ahora utiliza esos trajes de pijama?  
  
Ah?, cof, cof, hem..esteee....bueno, bueno....no quiero ser el centro de atención así que no desviemos el tema, PERO antes de comenzar el interrogatorio a los culpables, si señor Lupin, ya dictaminamos la sentencia antes de que expongan el caso, ¿que pensaba, que tendrían posibilidades de salir libres?....JA!, la juventud de ahora, que ingenua...en fin antes que nada... CHOCOLATE PARA TODOS!!- seguidamente apareció en uno de los escritorios del cuarto una jarra ornamental llena de chocolate caliente y 9 tazitas a su alrededor- ahora si!, ¡¡estoy en el juego!!, ¡QUE EMPIEZE LO BUENO!....  
  
¬¬ supuestamente es usted es el que debe de hablar –dijo la profesora MacGonagall  
  
AH..-'Uh!, si bueno.....ahmmmmmmmm...tengo que....  
  
...tiene que hablar con ellos, profesor  
  
Si...ejem...a ver tengo que escucharlos....porqueee...  
  
Porque tiene que saber que es lo que pasó según ellos para luego escucharme a mí  
  
Exacto!.....para así yo poder......ehmmmmmmm  
  
...Saber que es lo que pasó akí  
  
Claro, Claro...todo esto por queeeeee...  
  
¬¬.....profesor Dumbledore –interrumpió Lily- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?  
  
Eh?....ahmmmm.si, si,....Uh!... creo que ese último 'vasito' de vodka no me hizo bien.....en fin......¡¡¡CASTIGADOS TODOS!!! -'- El cuarto se llena de bulla de protestas.  
  
¿Pero xq?...  
  
Ellas comenzaron!  
  
No es cierto!!!...Es culpa de ellos  
  
Aún no sabe lo que ocurrió...  
  
.....ellas intentaron acesinarme!  
  
¡¡SILENCIO!! -gritó la profesora McGonagall- Esa es la decisión del director, deben obedecerla...- el cuarto volvió a entrar en bulla  
  
Pero xq??  
  
SI!!, XQ?...tenemos derecho a ser escuchados!!!  
  
- Es cierto  
  
¡¡¡DEMOCRACIA SI!!!, DICTADURA NO!!  
  
......es culpa de ellas!!  
  
¡NO ES CIERTO, POTTER!  
  
¡SI QUE LO ES, EVANS!  
  
- ¡¡DEMOCRACIA SI. DICTADURA NO!  
  
.....NO LO ES  
  
¡SI LO ES!  
  
¡¡DEMOCRACIA, SI. DICTADURA NO!  
  
¡¡SILENCIO!!- volvió a gritar la profesora- No es el hecho de quien tuvo o no la culpa. Es el hecho de que infringieron las normas del colegio, y así no hayan hecho nada hay chicas dentro de un cuarto de varones. Culpa de varones por permitirlo, culpa de chicas por estar en el cuarto.- la bulla se inició nuevamente..  
  
¡¡Pero no fue nuestra culpa que ellas vinieran!!  
  
Ni la nuestra de venir...  
  
¡¡¡Es cierto!!!  
  
¿CÓMO QUE NO?  
  
TU CALLATE POTTER!!  
  
NO ME CALLO NADA, EVANS!  
  
¡¡DEMOCRACIA SI!!, ¡¡DICTADURA NO!!  
  
¡SILENCIO!- gritó una vez más la profesora McGonagall- Ya lo dije la culpa la tienen todos de una u otra manera...todos cumplirán un castigo...  
  
Pero profesoraaaaa...-suplicó Remus  
  
Ellas intentaron matarme!! – Gritó Peter  
  
No fue nuestra culpa....  
  
¿Y la nuestra si Evans?  
  
Tu lo dijiste.....  
  
EVAAANS!!!  
  
POOOTTER!!! ¡¡DEMOCRACIA, SI. DICTADURA NO!  
  
ES SU CULPA!  
  
NO LO ES!!  
  
SI LO ES!!!  
  
NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA!!-gritó Clo  
  
¡¡DEMOCRACIA, SI. DICTADURA NO!  
  
¡¡FUERON LOS OVNIS!!!.....-todos quedan callados mirando a Gill  
  
¿Los Ovnis?¿Qué tienen que ver los Ovnis akí?- preguntó Clo  
  
No lo c....pero en la TV muggle siempre los culpan a ellos..'  
  
O.ó....creo que es la hora....  
  
O el frío ....-dijo Peter  
  
Cállate Peter- gritaron Lily y Clo  
  
Solo quería ayudar...- ya se preparaban todos para iniciar nuevamente una discusión pero la profesora Mcgonagall previéndolo se les adelantó y antes que gritaran nada dijo...  
  
Esto ya es el colmo!...y que ni se les ocurra volver a gritar como si estuvieran vendiendo carne en medio del mercado...por que eso implicaría que yo tendría que volver a gritar que se callen...y NO volveré a hacerlo......la verdad me importa muy poco quien de ustedes tiene la culpa...o si al cerebro de la srta. Dawson le afecta la hora o el frío....  
  
Profesora...  
  
Ustedes por estar akí todos juntos están rompiendo una regla, ya les dije xq, y no volveré a explicarlo. El director ya les dijo que tendrán un castigo y lo cumplirán...  
  
Profesora....  
  
Mañana les informaré que tendrán que hacer....ahora me retiro a mi habitación, tengo que descansar...NO VOLVERAN A GRITAR!...y Black...guarde es cartel, no estamos en un meeting político...  
  
Pero Profesora  
  
¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE, LUPIN?  
  
- .....solo quería avisarle que el profesor Dumbledore parece no  
estar en un buen estado...-todos miran al escritorio donde habían  
aparecido las tazitas con la jarra de chocolate y en donde se supo por  
última vez del director de la escuela.  
  
Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en una silleta sosteniendo su cara con los brazos que estaban apoyados en la mesa.  
  
¿Terminaron ya? –dijo- es que me aburrí de sus gritos y decidí sentarme akí y dejarlos vociferar deliberadamente...  
  
¿Profesor Dumbledore se siente bien?-preguntó la porfesora McGonagall acercándosele  
  
¡DE MARAVILLA!, ¿Caramelo de Limón?- respondió acercándole uno.  
  
¿Qué? ....o.O..nnnno gracias. Bueno creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Profesor Dunbledore creo que lo más prudente es que nos retiremos de la habitación. –y optando tono de mamá molesta- ¡Y están castigados vayan a sus habitaciones, no saldrán hasta que yo les avise!  
  
Nosotros estamos en nuestro cuarto...- contestó Remus en tono de niño inocente. (Gill comienza a babear)  
  
¡Tramposo! ¬¬' -dijo el director comenzando a arrastrar a la profesora McGonagall fuera de la habitación- ....empiezo a recordar que tenía algo que hacer...Mmmmm....  
  
¿Otra fiesta, talves?- dijo la profesora con obvio tono sarcástico  
  
No, no...aparte de eso.....ah!...tengo que ir a recoger a mi sobrino  
  
La sala entra en mutis  
  
O.O .... ¿¿Su sobrino??- preguntaron todos al unísono. Los presentes estaban más que sorprendidos....  
  
Siiiiiiii!!-...Paris....es el hijo de mi hermano.  
  
¿¿Hermaaaaaaano??- la congregación se vuelve a asombrar preguntando nuevamente a una sola voz..  
  
Siiiiii...el otro hijo de mi madre....  
  
¿¿Maaaaaaaaadre??- preguntó sólo Peter y los demás lo quedan mirando..  
  
Claro!, Señor Peetegrew, ¿qué creía?¿Que salí de la mezcla del polvo como por arte de magia?....  
  
Pueeeeeeeeeeeeees...  
  
Sirius le tapa la boca a Peter  
  
Mejor guarda tu opinión...- dijo  
  
....Bueno nosotros nos retiramos!....tengo un niño que recoger!  
  
....Y unas cuantas fiestas más que recorrer....-completó la Profesora  
  
- AAAAAH!....también...pero la versión oficial es lo del niño por si alguien lo pregunta – y diciendo esto el director de la escuela se retiró seguida por la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor....  
  
Ola. Olaaaaa!!!...que ondas???...lo c, lo c...disculpen los siglos de retraso...es solo que el cole me tiene super atareada y no me daba mucho tiempo para avanzar el cap...de hecho éste cap lo empezé en marzo si mal no recuerdo...apenas terminé con el capítulo 7....pero ya ven recién lo terminé.....disculpen la demora! espero que les haya gustado para el proximo prometo algo mejor....no olviden los reviews, pliss, de veras que me ayudan a continuar con el ff.....  
  
-Lav- 


	9. capítulo 9

Nota: ...pues ya lo puse en los anteriores capítulos ....el motivo de éste encabezado es dejar en claro que todos los personajes y/o lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling., a excepción de los personajes que han sido inventados por MI y que éste ff no tiene fin de lucro, no consigo ni un centavo de esto, lo hago por entretener...

Capítulo 9:

...Pero mientras todos se habían distraído con la dinámica presencia del director y la jefa de Gry una personita, la cual a sido nombrada muy esporádicamente durante las intervenciones de los docentes de Hogwarts, aprovechando la distracción decidió hacer un pequeño tour-expedition en el cuarto de los merodeadores...

-...¿¿Qué es lo que tanto te interesa del armario de Sirius...... Gillian??.....si se puede saber,...-preguntó James con tono de cómo quien lanza una bombita al suelo.

-.....¿¿Ar-armario de Sir....digo Black??- preguntó Gill dándose la vuelta y ocultando las manos detrás de la espalda

-Pues claro _Gilly_!....de quien más podría ser? – respondió James-... ahmmmmm¿¿de... REMUS??

Gill se inquieta un poco mas y comienza a caminar en dirección a sus amigas procurando no darles la espalda a ninguno de los merodeadores y siempre manteniendo sus manos detrás de ella. Aquella reacción obviamente no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes...

¿Que llevas en la espalda que no quieres darte vuelta?- preguntó Remus

- ¡Nada, Nada!'Uuhh – todos la quedan mirando, pues está claro que ninguno es tan -tan idiota como para creerle....

-¿¿¿Se te rompió la blusa???- preguntó Peter (de acuerdo: me retracto....bueno todo tiene su excepción ¿no?..pueeeees.... Peter es la del grupo)

-ERES UN DEGENERADO, PETTERGREW- gritó Lily

-O.o yo solo decía...

-Tu manténte al margen, Peter, -dijo Sirius- tu Shhhhhh

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

-Pero no nos desvíen el tema!!, ¿Qué te interesó tanto del armario de Sirius, Gill?- preguntó James

-¿En serio es el armario de Black?- preguntó Gill con cara de querer estallar en risa

-Claro que es el mío, ¿A que nunca habías visto un armario tan glorioso?

-Jajaja...pueeeeees....de hecho nunca había visto....jajajaja... eso.... jajajaja ...yo, de hecho, pensaba que era el de Peter...jajajajaj.

Éste comentario causó curiosidad, exceptuando a Sirius quien al escuchar a Gill optó una expresión de horror y se abalanzó inmediatamente al armario en busca de algo.

Mientras tanto Gill se iba acercando muy disimuladamente a Lily y Clo, y estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando Sirius gritó...

-DAAAAAAAAAWSOOOOOOON!

-Ausente....

-Dame lo que tienes en las manos, ...

-¿¿XQ??¡¡ ...si está muy bonita

-¿Qué está muy bonito?- preguntó Clo muy interesada

¡NI SE TE OCURRA ENSEÑARLA!

Y nuestra amiga la curiosidad comienza a invadir a los presentes

-jajajajajaja....pero ¿xq?...que no te de pena!....

-Dawson, no sabes lo que hablas....DEVUÉLVEMELA!

-¿Qué cosa tiene que devolver?- volvió a preguntar Clo. En ese momento James pareció comprender la situación.

-O.O ¿Gill? ¿Tu tienes en tus manos 'el pasado' de Sirius?- Perecía ser un tema bastante delicado, o bastante importante para Sirius y al parecer James era el único presente que sabía de lo que se trataba.

-¿El pasado? -preguntó Lily

-Correcto, Jamsie. –contestó Gill- hablando en serio, yo creía que era el armario de Petergrew...ajajajajaja

-¡DEVUELVEMELA!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada que te importe, Darabont

-¡Pues si involucra a Gill me importa!

-Ya, pero es que Gill, por metida, se ha involucrado....

Potter, no permitiré que le digas metida a mis amigas.

-Bueno... – James había decidido ignorar a Lily- hagamos algo más salomónico. Darabont retírate con tu pelirroja compañera, necesitamos hablar a solas con Gill.

-¡JA!, Potter, ni creas que permitiré que Gill se quede akí, en ESTE cuarto y menos aún con USTEDES

-Darabont – dijo James ignorando nuevamente a Lily muy diplomáticamente - hazme el favor de calmar a tu fiera y retirarte, necesitamos cruzar unas palabras con Gill..

Todos estaban asombrados por la actitud de James, pero nadie más que Lily. Siempre se había portado borde con James y los resultados de eso eran totalmente opuestos a lo que sucedía en ese momento. Por otro lado Sirius se había sentado en los carbones de Peter (osea los restos de su cama) y estaba mirando al piso, pensando en una estrategia para atacar a Gill y quitarle la foto que había encontrado. Si señores y señoras, 'La foto', eso es lo que Gill había extraído del armario, pero ustedes se estarán preguntando allá en sus casas, sentados frente al ordenador.....pero ¿Qué coño tiene de especial esa foto? ¿Porqué Gill pensaba q era el armario de Peter? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba ella? ¿Porqué solo James comprende la situación? ¿Por qué James está ignorando a Lily? ¿Por qué quería gobernar sólo Napoleón? ¿Qué tiene que ver Napoleón akí?....pues nada ' solo era para darle dinámica al ff...jeje...en fin.....todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo!....

jajajaja...

mentira...

aunque lo pensé seriamente �..

Era normal que Sirius tuviera fotos, por lo general eran fotos que las chicas del club de Fans le tomaba y luego iban corriendo detrás de él para que se las firmara y el acababa tirándolas en su armario. Pero la foto q Gill había encontrado no era de esas para firmar en las que se mostraba al chico sexy  Sirius Black, ese atractivo moreno de ojos azules intenso de sonrisa encantadora. Sino mostraba a...........................su oscuro pasado. Tenía que atrapar a GilL...¿Y si se convertía en perro y sin que se diera cuenta saltaba sobre ella y le quitaba la foto?

-Veo muy difícil que pase desapercibido para Evans y Darabont que un perro se le tire a Dawson y le trate de quitar lo que sea que tenga detrás suyo –respondió Remus

¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba?

-Pues verás una de mis habilidades de HL (hombre lobo) es escuchar a la gente cuando habla en voz alta ¢

-...- Sirius quedó mirando a Remus y luego como si una luz del techo lo iluminara se dio cuenta – Rem!!!, REM!!!..lo tengo!- Sirius toma por el brazo a Remus y lo aparta de los demás para que no les presten atención. Claro que eso estaba de más puesto que por la actitud de James, él y Lily habían empezado otra de sus discusiones...

-¿Qué no te quieres ir, Evans? y...¿xq?....ah! seguro que te quieres quedar un akí por que estoy yo, verdad?- Lily lo quedó mirando por un momento totalmente sorprendida (y no es para menos) por que se acababa de dar cuenta que James al igual que los otros 3 merodeadores estaban en pijamas....y.....¿recuerdan a los pijamas?...¿verdad? '. Por un momento Lily se quedó flippada, cualquier chica se abría quedado así, pero Lily tenía un expresión diferente, se había quedado mirando tan fijamente a James que parecía que en cualquier momento podría tirársele encima. Esto no le hubiera preocupado en absoluto a James de no ser por que una duda lo invadió. No sabía si Lily se había quedado así por que recién se había dado cuenta de la prenda q modelaba, o si lo miraba de esa forma para calcular más o menos el lugar por donde se encontraba su yugular en ese momento para atacarlo....

-¡¡¡POTTER!!!.....- La vena de la frente de Lily palpitaba a 100000 x segundo y parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro.

-Apuesto a que la vena de Lily explota en 2 segundos – dijo Peter

-¡Hecho!- dijo Clo- 10 sickles a que es en 1

-O.ó.....era sólo una expresión. A veces asustas ¿sabes?...creo que tienes un problema serio con este asunto de las apuestas...

-Naa....yo lo hago por Hobby.....¿Qué dices si o no?

-Weeeno...

-........POTTER!!!, SI FUERAS EL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE EN LA TIERRA, PREFERIRÍA TIRARME A UN REACTOR NUCLEAR ANTES QUE PASAR UN MOMENTO MÁS CON TIGO Y TUS LERDOS AMIGOS!....

-Vamos, Evans, acéptalo, me amas con locura....-Clo, Gill y Peter comenzaron a reírse

-...Pero regresando con Remus y Sirius quienes se encontraban en una de las esquinas de la habitación...

- ¡Ya sé Remus tu me puedes ayudar!, acabo de improvisar un plan para quitarle la foto a Gill sin que se de cuenta.- el tono de Sirius inquietó un 'poco' a Remus....

-¿Yo?, jeje..¿xq?..eeehmmm no te podría ayudar Peter? o ...o ¿¿James??...

-James ya lo está haciendo, está entreteniendo a Evans y Peter tbm ¿no te das cuenta? Darabont y él están pendientes de la vena de Evans. Solo falta Gill...

-AH!...y en que parte quieres que te ayude?- un tic nervioso afloró en la mejilla de Remus.

-Pues mira, Evans está ocupada gritando con James, Darabont y Peter están muy pendientes de ellos dos, te toca a ti ir por Gill.

-¿Yo?...pero ¿xq?....¿Qué hago?

-Anda sedúcela, enséñale una pierna, que sé yo.

-O.o....¿Qué mas quieres q enseñe? si con este vestuario de pijama q nos a puesto la narradora no queda nada en el anonimato ¢

( Hey! Escuché eso y cuando lo decidimos entre todas nadie c opuso!!! me tiran en bolón a mi sola...xD...en fin....además yo les pregunté y...)

-cof cof....Eeeh si si ese asunto lo arreglamos más tarde......pero Rem así nadie se dará cuenta que yo transformado de perro salte encima de ella a quitarle la foto...

-Sabes? yo creo que sería más fácil si no te transformaras, porque en el supuesto pero muy lejano caso (obvio tono sarcático)que se den cuenta que un perro negro salta encima de Gill para quitarle lo que tiene, sería menos sopechoso...

-Naa.... me voy como perro

-Mejor anda como tú

-Como perro

-Como tú

-Perro!

-Tú!

-Peeeerro ¡¡

-¿Porqué quieres ir de perro?

-No sé, es que hace mucho que no me acabamos de llegar a Hogwarts y aún no ha habido luna llena .....

-no puedes ir como perro....anda como tú

-¿Y xq no como perro?

-Xq, cuando reaccionen las tres se van a preguntar de donde salió el perro y donde estaba Sirius...

-¡¡...demonios .... bueno.... anda seduce a Dawson

-todo lo que hago x ti...

-No te creas (NTC) bien que quieres

Por otro lado James y Lily seguían discutiendo, solo que la estrategia de James había variado. Como sabía James a Lily la cabreaba mucho tres cosas: que la ignoren, que él le dijera que **la** amaba y que él le dijera que **lo** amaba. Como ya había utilizado el primer recurso ahora estaba utilizando los dos últimos...

-....Tu cabellera enciende la hoguera de mi pasión, eres mi sueño encarnado...eres ...eres...una dio....-pero James no terminó su 'oda a Lily' por que el puño de la aludida se estampó en su cara. Fue ese el momento que Remus y Sirius aprovecharon para distraer a Gill. Pero como Gill es chica, y las chicas no son tontas, ya se esperaba algo así.... por eso se dio cuenta a tiempo para salvar la foto de las garras de su dueño y a penas vio q los dos chicos c le acercaban dio un silbido para llamar la atención de las otras dos q apenas la escucharon parecieron leer su mente...Se miraron una fracción de segundo y salieron corriendo del cuarto embaladas cada una consciente q tenía sus propias razones. Clo xq acababa tbm de dar con los modelos de los merodeadores y pensaba q si no salía en ese momento cometería una locura, Lily xq después del puñetazo q le metió a James, este había quedado inconsciente y Gill pues xq se había dado cuenta del plan aunque una vez corriendo comenzó a pensar si no era mejor quedarse y ver el show q Remus le iba a dar.

Remus, Peter y Sirius no duraron un segundo en salir a seguirlas y así como estaban salieron detrás de ellas.

-Ya estamos primavera?- preguntó Sirius

-No, aun falta ¿xq?

-No por nada, es q me extraña tanta flor akí, parece q hubiera llovido flores

Los tres se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y emprendieron la carrera para seguir a las tres prófugas.

Las chicas ya estaban en el pasillo de escaleras de los cuartos de chicas cuando de pronto Gill se para en seco.

-Qué sucede, Gill?- preguntó Lily

-No doy más

-Vamos, Gill, ya estamos akí- dijo Clo- nuestro cuarto solo está al fondo del pasillo...

-AJA!- gritó Sirius

-las econtramos!!-dijo Remus.

-Manos arriba!- dijo Peter. Los tres chicos se habían parado en la misma pose de los ángeles de Charlie y estaban a punto de salir corriendo a atraparlas y no estaban dispuestos a dejarlas escapar, claro q no tenían muchas posibilidades de escapar, a menos q una de las puertas mas cercanas se abireran....¡¡las puertas!!...eso es!..que brillante eres, Lily!....

-¡¡MERODEADORES EN TANGA EN EL PASILLO!!AAAAAAAH- y en menos de 0.000000001 segundos todas las puertas del pasillo se abrieron. Los chicos se vieron envueltos en una escena parecida a la del tren solo q akí había mas chicas. Mientras los chicos jugaban a las chapadas con el resto de chicas Gryffindor, Lily, Gill y Clo aprovecharon en escapar a su habitación. Pero enfocándonos en un lugar no tan lejano James acababa de salir del estado de coma en el q Lily lo había dejado y se vio solo tirado en medio de la habitación. Escuchó murmullos y pensó q eran los demás así q decidió ir en busca de ellos, la pelirroja no safaría tan fácil....

-Remus, trajiste la varita?-preguntó Sirius no dejando de correr

-Siiiiiiiiiii, claaaaaaaaro, -tono sarcástico- la tengo akí metida dentro del 'pijama'(no c me vayan por el doble sentido!!...XDD....fuera pensamientos impuros!!!)

-Necesitamos una solución para escapar....

-YA...Pues presenta una solución tu, alguna idea Peter?

-Eeeeeh no.......

James bajó a la sala común y dio con q los gritos provenían de los cuartos de chicas, decidió ir a ayudar a sus amigos. Subió lo más rápido posible y en cuanto llegó a la entrada del pasillo....

-AAAAAAAAAAH CHICAS, MIREN, ES ¡¡¡¡JAMES POTTER!!!!- enseguida una estampida de rinocerontes....ejem... digo como una estampida de rinocerontes todas las Gryffindor se enfocaron en James y fueron a x el pero esta ves Sirius fue mas rápido y corrió a la salida jalando a James y salvándolo por un pelín seguido de Remus y de Peter. Los merodeadores se pegaron la maratón de su vida y no pararon la carrera hasta q c sientieron a salvo en el pasillo de chicos donde la gran mayoría de chicos ya c había despertado y comenzaba a deambular por el pasillo. De pronto sienten pisadas y un gran grupo de chicas se topo con otro de chicos. No vale mas decir q al verse ambos grupos salieron corriendo cada grupo a su sitio.

Regresando un poco en el tiempo...

Las chicas aprovecharon en escapar a su habitación...

-Puf!...safamos

-Si...

-¡¡¿¿¿Y Q TAL LES FUE???!!

-AAAH!

¿¡¿Q PASA, Q PASA?!?

-¢ nada. –Lily no necesitó voltear- ¿MAYA!!Cuando vas a dejar esa odiosa manía de hablarle a la gente por detrás y asustarla?

-Lo siento...

-Que hacen akí?-preguntó Clo, ahora q miraban estaban en el cuarto Maya, Mischa y Lav.

-Pues nada decidimos venir a hacerles una visita pero no las vimos por eso ya nos íbamos...- En ese momento la puerta del baño se abre y de el salen Jill, Yoko, Lai y Al

-....XDDD pero como entraron akí?

-Hoy nos tocaba nuestra primera sesión no recuerdas?. Vaya si iba a saber q después de tanto insistirnos te ibas a olvidar no hubiera concelado mis planes con Marck -dijo Lai..

-O.O....¿Qué planes? -Se asombró Al

-AAAhhh...unos planes paraaaaa

-Maldita!!!, soy tu mejor amiga!! Y no me contaste? ¿Cuándo c decidió a pedírtelo?- Lai se asombra de gran Manera

-Como sabes q me invitó a salir

-Mi querida Lai- intervino Jill- ayudaría si te dijera q es un 'poquito' obvio?

-¿QUÉ?...¿¿¿que es obvio??- Todas las chicas se quedan mirando. No podían meterse.

-En fin, Lily olvidaste q hoy dijiste q sería nuestra primera sesión de "Mujeres q aman a hombres de porquería"?- Mischa , Maya y Lav quedaron mirando a Lily. Gill mira a su hermana

-Pues sabes ...es curioso q te hayas interesado en el tema...¿es q acaso te interesa alguien?

-Eeehhh....no

-Si- respondió Yoko- Au!! Cuando vas a dejar de tirarme codazos??!!

-¢ Cuando comiences a definir cuando debes callarte??

-Pero tu dijiste q....

-QUE DIJO?!!-gritaron todas pensando que al fin iban a confirmar lo q tanto perseguían desde q estaban en cuarto

-NADA!!!!!....Yoko recuérdame nunca mas volver a pedir tu ayuda para declarar cosas

-No me lo pediste ..pero vale lo apunto a la lista- acto seguido saca una lista...

-O.o llevas una lista?

-Sip, pero no es muy larga- en ese momento desenrrolla el pergamino q cae como roca al piso y se estira quedando como 4 metros de pergamino en el suelo.

-O.O claro q nooo

-Lily, ¿Ibas a hacer una junta feminista??-dijo Maya

-Eeehh bueno si lo llamas así

-Y xq no me lo dijiste!!!- Maya saca una revista- Ay yo soy experta en ese tema me he tirado tantos tropezones con los chicos q me gustan q he terminado así- Miren akí tengo una revista, salió una columna muy buena se llama "Domestique a Su Troglodita" ... todas las chicas se acercan a mirar la revista- En ese momento oyen un grito, seguido de un sonido como de estampida

-AAAAAAAAAAH CHICAS, MIREN, ES ¡¡¡¡JAMES POTTER!!!!

-Silencio sepulcral. Todas se quedan mirando

-¡¡Entonces es cierto q los merodeadores están afuera en tanga?!!!

-Eeeeh bueno si- acto seguido Lily, Clo y Gill corren a la puerta para evitar que las demás salgan.

-QUITEN!!! QUIERO VER!! .

-CORDURA AL!!!, ejem muy bien, SALGAN DE LA PUERTA O LES HAGO COMER LA REVISTA!-gritó Maya. Pero las chicas estaban decididas, no iban a permitir q ellas vieran a **sus hombres** en **tanga** corriéndose de todas las demás Gryffindors...que digo sus hombres caray!....los merodeadores a secas¢ (ok ya dejen de mirarme así)(nota de Clo: otro comentario así y la revista se la comerá a otra)(de acuerdo ©

-Pero xq??- dijo Mischa en un tono de bebita- dejennos xfa, xfa, xfa.- Mischa amenazaba con su tono suplicante, ese al q nadie le podía decir q no, nisiquiera el mismo Filch había podido negarse...

Flash back

Apúrense chicas!! –les dijo Lily a todas las demás en un susurro. Todas estaban vestidas de negro y pegadas a los extremos del pasillo de cuartos de chicos. Cada una tenía un bolso de cargamento. Ja! Esa vez no se librarían ya c la debían de la ultima q les hicieron frente a toda la escuela. Claro estaba q ellas no eran tan perversas como para hacérselo en frente de todos, esto era una asunto entre el y ella..ejem entre ellas y ellos ¢ . Ya estaban llegando al cuarto cuando Clo c acerca y cuando iba a abrir la puerta ésta se abre y dejando a todas las chicas cara a cara con Filch.

-A ver, a ver, a ver, pero q tenemos akí. Una cola de forajidas tratando de infiltrarse en una habitación de varones. Huelo un castigo doloroso....

-Eee...-Clo comenzó a pensar a mil por hora tenía q decir algo en su defenza...algo todo menos....- ¿Qué hace ud akí?- eso ®.tonta tonta tonta!!

-Lo mismo pregunto yo....-contesto Filch, la pregunta de aquella niña lo estaba enfureciendo mas, encima q tenía q haber perseguido a ese chico Potter para q no c le perdiera y evitara el castigo...

-Vamos Mischa has algo!- susurró Lav

-Que quieres q haga?

-No lo c!! Por eso te digo a ti q hagas algo...-acto seguido la empujan en el lugar de Clo

-¿Cómo está señor Filch?- La expresión de molestia de Filch se havlando un poco, aquella chica le había dicho, señor?- Parece un poquito molesto..-su tono era el mas dulce q alguna persona pudiera emitir- sabe molestarse trae arrugas. Además que no deja que la vida trasncurra con la felicidad q debería. Por q la vida debe de vivirse feliz y así todos serán velices- Esa niña tenía algo q le agradaba-.....Por que si uno es feliz los demás son felices de ver su felicidad y se crea así una atmósfera de Felicidad y amor entre todos- le estaba llegando al corazón- yo pienso q si todos somos felices y dejamos q la paz y el amor se infiltre en nuestras vidas todos los problemas y/o conflictos se arreglarían.- estaba tonto o q? Había pensado en castigarla? Era evidente q una criatura así no necesitaba un castigo, podría lastimar su pequeña alma de ángel!!-....Sabe? me parece que vi a mi compañero Potipot- digo Potter correr por el pasillo de encantamientos- confirmado al 100 no hay castigo.

-Muchas gracias por la información, almita de ángel- XDDDD pero q cursi son estos viejos!!...

-Entonces no nos va a castigar señor Filch de Caramelo?- mira a Filch pestañeando con una expresión tan inocente que el mísmísimo Chuky, el muñeco diabólico en toda su saga de películas se huibera asustado. Pero Filch q estaba tan encantado con Mischa se limitó a tartamudear diciéndoles q olviden el incidente de castigo, luego se fue y les dejó el camino libre para ...lo q horas mas tarde llamarían "la declaración de la guerra". En ese momento el walkie talkie q Gill tenía en su pantalón comienza a sonar

-Gill??, Gill?. Akí Jill " jota" reportándose...muajaja, operación ejecutada. Ya tuvieron contacto con las de Huffle??

-Negativo, mi camarada- respondió Gill en tono de susurro

-Ok, que tal uds?

-La operación se retrasó un poco, tuvimos un pequeño altercado,

-Me movilizo hacia la base con mi cuadrilla. Cambio

-De acuerdo. Recién vamos a proceder. Cambio y fuera.

-Es hora- dijo Lily.

-Se acerca a la puerta y las demás comienzan a entrar....

Fin del Flash Back

-No uses tu tono, por favor- suplicó Lily, ella era la segunda mas rapido en caer despues de Filch.

-¿Por qué no?, vamos Lily!!, dejanos ver

-No podemos- contestó Clo.

-Porque?- preguntó Lavínea. Entonces Gill, Lily y Clo les comenzaron a contar todo.

De acuerdo akí está el noveno capítulo. Lo c, lo c..me domoré milenios en actualizar. Desde abirl q no actualizo creo :s. Pero bueno espero q haya valido la pena esperar. Ojalá les haya gustado, trataré mejorarlo ara el siguiente. Noc olviden de firmar el LDV o de dejar rr

Lavender007


End file.
